Fifteen More Minutes
by Kamakana1995
Summary: What if we could get just up to fifteen more minutes per episode? This fanfiction will follow Glee's fourth season, and add in a few scenes. Includes extended graduate appearances, Glee Project contestants, hiatus fill-ins, and heightened episode arcs for all characters. Please read, review, share, etc. :)
1. The New Rachel: Exposition

**So here is a little bit of exposition for the three new characters in McKinley High, as well as a little bit of Tina. I was very excited to model my own life experiences into Marley's character, and I think it'll be really fun to work with Jake once we get some interaction with Noah going. And Kitty's dialogue is very fun.**

6:00 AM

"Marley, honey! Get out of bed," Mrs. Rose said gently, wiggling Marley's shoulder until she stirred.

"Do I really have to go to school today?" Marley groaned.

"I'm afraid so, dear," Mrs. Rose said. "It won't be so bad. I've already looked around the campus. It's really nice for a public school. And at least you know, lunch won't be half as bad."

"I heard they banned tater tots a couple years ago," Marley said, now sitting up and hugging her blanket close to her body.

Mrs. Rose giggled. "Well, that was when the school had a different temporary principal. I think she's the cheerleading coach now. Just gave birth. But that's besides the point, honey! Come on, get dressed!"

Marley sighed and got out of bed, slipping her feet into a pair of fuzzy Hello Kitty slippers.

First days of school were tough for Marley. Most kids only ever go to four schools in their entire life. A pre-school or daycare, elementary school, middle school, and then high school. But Marley had been to many more. She only spent one year in her last high school, and it was miserable.

You would think that for a girl who looked completely normal on the outside, that she would be a normal person. But that wasn't the case. Her normal routine was going to school, sitting by herself on a bench at the far end of campus, where few people ever lurked in the mornings. Go to class, and nervously find her way around the seating arrangements. Most teachers always seat students into groups of four, and oddly enough, there were always twenty-one students in the room, and six tables. Marley had a whole group of tables to herself in four of her classes. Peaceful, definitely, with lots of space. But when you're in the front of the room, where the other twenty kids can see that you're a loner, it's humiliating.

Walking through the halls wasn't any good either. People tend to walk around in groups. But for Marley, she was always the person walking to class alone. Passing numerous cliques, and feeling like they're breathing down your back, just itching to taunt you and your loner self.

Lunch was the worst. Being a loner, combined with the disadvantage of being a freshman, you oddly find yourself being the first in line, and then suddenly being all the way in the back; because of all the kids cutting in front of you and all. It would be worth it to have a group of friends to sit with, but no one ever acknowledged Marley's existence. She would be standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking around the room for an open seat with a tray in her hands. She couldn't even walk up to the Chess Club without fear of being rejected.

Luckily, the school allowed the students to eat wherever they wanted to. Marley's only haven to escape the lunch table pressure was the library. Granted, she was never allowed to eat inside, but there was a nice little grassy spot in the grassy area behind the library. Quiet, secluded, and no one (except maybe a passing security cart) would ever see her.

But now, this was a new opportunity. As Marley's mom said, this was the last chance Marley would get to finally get a sense of popularity, for once. They had already gone over the ground rules. The lunch lady is not Marley's mom. Marley buys all of her clothing from Victoria's Secret, J-Crew, Dior, etc. Marley will never get in the same car as the lunch lady unless the car is located in a secluded area at least two blocks away.

Marley felt weird about it, but that was the price that Mrs. Rose was willing to pay, in order to give her daughter a better social life. Mrs. Rose had gone her whole childhood without knowing what a real friend was. She wouldn't let that happen to Marley.

* * *

Mrs. Rose dropped Marley off a block away from the school, before driving the car off to the staff parking lot. Marley would walk the rest of the way. Again, to prevent others from knowing who her mom was.

As Marley approached the school, she breathed in some excitement, and a whole lot of nervousness. There were so many kids! And a huge percentage of them were wearing football jackets or cheerleader uniforms. A lot of the cross country kids were even doing a lap around the campus!

Marley strolled through the campus. "Excuse me, do you know where I can pick up my class schedule?" she asked to the man who she knew was the principal.

"Ah yes. Go down the hall, take a right, and see the lady at the office desk," he said kindly.

"Thank you," Marley said with a shy grin. Momentarily, she got a hold of her first class schedule. There was a nice woman in there helping the secretary: Ms. Pillsbury. Apparently, she was the guidance counselor, and she looked very sweet. The guidance counselor at Marley's old school was kind of hard to approach. He was a football and volleyball coach, so he always treated his athletic boys with more respect.

Marley took a peak at her schedule, and oh dear, her first class was Geometry. She absolutely hated math.

The bell rang, so Marley proceeded on over to Mrs. Bletham's class. She looked very old; on the verge of retirement. And here was the first crisis of the day: finding a seat. Usually everyone sat with their cliques. But something was different in this room.

A few jocks pressed Marley against the doorframe to go and claim seats in the back row.

"Get back here, boys!" Mrs. Bletham exclaimed. "It's assigned seating! Check the chart on the projector!"

Marley breathed in a sigh of relief. Assigned seating! The perfect way to avoid the stresses of not looking like a loner in class. Marley checked up on her name on the projector. She had a seat in the second row.

She took her seat and greeted her seatmates. One of them was actually a freshman. He looked really smart, though oddly enough, he didn't acknowledge her greeting. The two girls to Marley's left were both on the varsity volleyball team. They were chattering away about their impending win against Defiance High School. They didn't acknowledge Marley's existence either.

Joy to the world. Even in assigned seating, Marley was still a loner in class. The entire period was spent introducing themselves to Mrs. Bletham, signing their course disclosures, and taking a preliminary test to see where the students were in their mathematic mastery.

* * *

Most wimps were scared of freshman year. Jake wasn't. What's to be scared of? Those are the kinds of kids who think they need to get straight A's just to get into some state college. Psh. Some universities will take students with a 2.7. That's a C+ average. Super easy to maintain, so long as you don't take any honors classes, and make sure you get all the easy-going teachers.

Jake scowled at everyone who passed him by in the halls. All those kids. Smiling. Excited. Preppy. He was just angry.

Second period came, and Jake was in US History. Pointless subject unless you wanted to become president or something. He breezed through the whole class, not listening to anything that the teacher was saying about attendance policies or grading systems and whatever. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that, one day soon, Jake would get to express his feelings through music. He heard that the Glee Club won at Nationals last year; of which his half-brother Noah was included. Not that Noah even knew that he had a half-brother though.

Anyway, Jake was browsing through his iTunes library, looking for a song to audition with. He found one, 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. It was one of his favorite songs. Just something to close your eyes and sing to, and wake up feeling happier.

Seeing all those kids on the audition list was absolutely sickening, though. All those kids, signing up just to be a part of a winning team. Even to Jake, that was absolutely shallow. Most of the kids don't even like singing.

* * *

Physical Education. Right before lunch. Part of Kitty was excited. She had enough energy built up along the day to sustain running around the track. But that meant lunch was right after, and the only other opportunity to burn calories would be at Cheerios practice.

Sophomore PE was rather focused on running this year. By the end of the year, they would have to run three miles in 36 minutes. Totally doable. Except for those slow kids lagging behind.

Kitty and her friends finished three minutes early. They sat in the middle of the football field, just talking about the latest summer gossip. The one-night stands, the people who tried smoking for the first time, whoever started that brush fire along the highway by blasting some fireworks away on the 4th of July. Kitty was even having a nice chat with the volleyball girls.

"And so Hillary jumps up to block, and it right between her hands," said the team's sophomore libero.

"Well that couldn't have been more embarrassing than last year where that one girl spiked the ball right into your face, and you didn't even block it!" Kitty retorted.

"Well, if Kira had only jumped an inch higher, it wouldn't have hit me!" the libero joked. "At least our new outside hitters can actually hit the ball within the lines."

"Well your setter totally sucks," Kitty said. "I seriously think that she needs to be demoted back to the JV team."

"Too bad we don't have a JV cross-country team," said another girl. "Because seriously. I don't even know why some of them join the team. This one girl thinks that being on the team will look good on college applications."

"Puh-lease!" Kitty snorted!

Coach Beiste wasn't too happy about that congregation. "GIRLS! GET BACK TO RUNNING!" she exclaimed.

Kitty and her friends smirked, got up, and took a leisurely walk around the stadium, while the slow kids continued to finish their second-to-last lap.

* * *

Mrs. Rose waddled through the busy lunch line. All these kids, greedily shoving their way through the lines, cutting people to make their plates. She saw Marley get through the line swiftly, with a well-balanced entree on her tray. Well, of course. Marley had a lot of practice with evading the lunch line bullying in her other schools. But sadly, that sort of treatment doesn't end when it's with the lunch ladies.

"Boys, go to the back of the line," Mrs. Rose commanded, when two guys cut in front of a girl with Down Syndrome.

"Yeah, back of the line, or I'll cut you!" Becky shouted. "With scissors!"

Mrs. Rose smiled. The boys only seemed to listen to her. Well, the girl took the last of the whole-wheat rolls. Mrs. Rose took a tray of freshly-baked rolls out of the heater, and made her way towards the line.

"Excuse me, miss, why is there no bread here?" asked a blonde cheerleader.

"I'm coming; just hold on!" Mrs. Rose said hurriedly, squeezing past a couple of students to replace the pan.

"About time," the cheerleader lashed, snatching a pair of tongs out of Mrs. Rose's hand and taking a single roll, and putting it onto her plate next to her small clump of salad. It wasn't long before that girl came back, cut back into the middle of the line, and said, "You know what? I'm actually not in the mood for carbs." She tossed the roll back onto the pan.

"Health hazard, Mrs. Lunch Lady!" the swimming coach exclaimed, skipping past the line and walking over to the teachers' lounge.

Mrs. Rose sighed and tossed the roll into the trash. Sometimes, even adults can't escape bullying and peer pressure.

* * *

It was a pretty long week, but nonetheless, it was pretty eventful. Rachel had survived her first week of dance classes, and Kurt had moved to New York. Blaine was designated as the "New Rachel," though not to the ultimate agreement of Mr. Scheuster. Now that New Directions has eight members, they were already underway with vocal and dance rehearsals.

Even the other graduates seemed to be having a great time. Mercedes was struggling a bit with moving to Los Angeles, and starting her extension courses with UCLA. No one had heard from Puck yet. Whether he was on his way to Los Angeles, or still lurking around Lima, or somewhere in between, no one really knew. Mike started Dance 101 at Joffrey Ballet in Chicago, and unlike Rachel, he was actually doing pretty well in the class. Maybe it was just because his professor wasn't as cruel as Cassandra July. Santana was cheerleading for the Louisville Cardinals. It was pretty fun, cheerleading for a school who sports an Angry Birds mascot. Too bad the cardinal never does anything purposeful in the game, other than looking red hot. Quinn was already posting a lot of pictures on Facebook of her enjoying all of the Yale back-to-school festivities. No one had heard from Finn either. All anyone knew was that he was still alive, at least.

Tina and her mom sat at a table at the food court at the mall, enjoying a plate of Panda's Express food.

"I just can't believe I came in third," Tina sighed. "Blaine's gotten so much spotlight already. He's a great singer, but you'd think he'd be the one to realize that others need the spotlight more than him."

"Honey, I don't think anyone is more or less deserving of that lead position," her mom said. "Some of you seem to be flashing the talent card, or drawing the sympathy card."

"And what's wrong with that?" Tina said angrily. "I was one of the original five members of Glee Club. Everyone seems to think that even Finn and Brittany have been in Glee Club longer than I have, but that's not true. In fact, Mr. Scheu gave me a solo even before Rachel got one, and I was the one who gave it to her, knowing that she would have quit if I hadn't. I sat in the back for years, just watching everyone have their spotlight. And the only songs I ever sang after that were ones that I broke down on, boo'ed off stage, or a duet with Mike. Do you know how many times Rachel's gotten leads in competitions? Four solos, four duets and dual-lead group numbers, at least five group number leads, and not to mention she was the lead in _Cabaret_, _Rocky Horror_, and _West Side Story_. And whenever someone tried to take the spotlight, she claimed that she didn't have enough." She took a slight pause, catching her breath. "I'm not saying she didn't deserve it. She is phenomenal. But she literally got five times more than I ever got. I only got the female lead in 'ABC' and got some minor parts in 'Light up the World' and 'Edge of Glory.'" She took another brief pause, letting a piece of broccoli hang off her fork. "I just want to know when it's finally my turn. Rachel told me herself that I was the new lead female vocalist. No one seems to realize that I'm the most qualified now."

Her mom seemed very understanding. "I understand, sweetie. Just be patient. If you don't get at least a group number lead by Sectionals, you be sure to let Mr. Scheu know that it'll probably be your last chance."

Tina smiled. "Thanks, mom."

They both started digging into their chow mein and fried rice, before her mom peaked up over her plate. "So, have you finished your Common Application yet?"

Tina chuckled. "All the information is in there. I just have to write the essay. But don't worry, mom. Applications aren't due for several more months, and I don't plan on making any early decisions."

"Well, you never know," her mom said. "Quinn Fabray did early action and she got into Yale."


	2. Britney 2: Puck, Mike, and Cassie

**Summary: This chapter will be one of two focus 'episodes' of Mike in Chicago. We'll also see a little bit more of Puck and Cassandra. I'm not writing about Santana just yet, just because I have some good plans for her once McKinley starts getting more involved with football and whatnot. **

**Note: Alvin Linden Walsh is played by Charlie Lubeck. The names of the Joffrey teachers are purely fictional. **

September 16, 2012. Mike was already living large in the city of Chicago. His classes at the Joffrey Ballet Academy started a couple of weeks ago, on September 4. But prior to that, his parents had him move in a few weeks earlier, to give him time to adjust to the Chicago environment. He had a little shoebox apartment relatively close to the Joffrey academy center, but so far, he didn't have any friends.

As Mike was walking back to his apartment with two bags of groceries in his arms, he noticed a person around his age outside the apartment next-door to him.

"Hi," Mike said cautiously, unlocking the door to his apartment and setting the bags down over the threshold.

"Greetings!" he said with a hyper attitude. "I'm Alvin Linden Walsh. I'm a freshman at Columbia College Chicago."

Mike grinned. "I applied there! Well, actually, my ex-girlfriend did it for me." Tina was the one who sent in the applications to dance schools while Mike was still filing for Pre-Med programs.

"You're not attending it though?" Alvin asked interestedly.

"Nope. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and actually attending the Joffrey Ballet Academy here," Mike said with a smile. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude," Alvin said graciously, but Mike beckoned him in.

Mike led Alvin in and began to shove all of the groceries into the refrigerator and cabinets. "The school's pretty cool. They really take dancing seriously. I'm just taking some basic ballet stuff, but next semester, I hope to be able to get into some hip hop and such," Mike said. "The thing is, I turned down a really great offer from Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater in New York, and a couple of my classmates are there now."

"You miss them?" Alvin asked. Mike nodded. "I'm from Chicago, so I usually still get to see all of my friends. I can imagine how hard it must be for you, but Chicago's not so far away from Lima!"

Mike smiled. "Yeah, it's okay here, and I really love this city. The thing with Joffrey is that, with the adult classes, they're on a drop-in basis, and I'd really still like to get a major in something, so I'm going to Prairie State College just to get my liberal arts done."

"Smart move," Alvin said. "I'm actually looking to go into music or acting, so it was either this or DePaul University, which I didn't get accepted to."

The two talked about their new lives away from high school for a couple of hours, before Alvin had to get back to his apartment for an episode of one of his favorite TV shows.

Just as he left the door, Mike found a pleasant surprise awaiting him when he logged onto Skype.

"Hi Rachel!" Mike said with a huge grin.

"Hi Mike!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's so nice to hear your voice again! I'm actually hanging around outside the NYADA library. Kurt and I are trying to find an apartment, so he's away in Bushwick checking out a potential buy."

"Awesome!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you folks. I'm in my little shoebox apartment in Chicago right now."

"Yeah, Kurt and I found this shoebox apartment in Manhattan, but for $1800 a month, we want to see if there are any other worthy purchases we can make," Rachel said, hinting at a little stress in her voice.

"So, what's up?" Mike asked. Rachel normally didn't call him on Skype.

"I need some advice. I'm in Dance 101 right now and my teacher is absolutely awful," Rachel said desperately.

Mike frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed. "We're supposed to be starting tango tomorrow, and I can only imagine how she's going to screw my life over with that one."

"Well I'm only taking ballet right now, but if you ever need any help, you know how to reach me," Mike said encouragingly.

They spent a few more minutes just talking about their dance classes, but it was already time for Mike to head on over to his.

There was always a lot of diversity in the adult classes, but Mike was actually quite impressed with the younger demographic that came today. A good percentage of them were college students, and, to Mike's surprise, Alvin had come in for the day, provided he paid a $15 fee.

"Welcome to the class!" Mike said, giggling at the site of Alvin in his tights.

"Well, I heard ladies love stuff like this," Alvin said. Mike had to suppress laughter from seeing the girls behind Alvin eying him with scandalous humor.

"Well, you're really going to like it here," Mike said.

"Alright class," the instructor began. She was a new hire to the school, Ms. Arlington. "Welcome to Joffrey Academy of Dance; I'm Debbie Arlington, and I'd like to welcome everyone who came to join us today. We will be going over the basics of ballet, again."

For the entirety of the class, they ran through basic drills, stretches, mirror exercises, and partner activities. Alvin was enjoying it, but Mike was so professional that the teacher would constantly point him out to the class as a good example.

Time was up, but the teacher called Mike back.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"It's actually a matter of you helping me," Ms. Arlington said kindly. "You're very talented. I know you probably wanted to be cautious and take the basics again, but you really should skip ahead to the Intermediate class. You should take it at least twice a week, but I've already recommended you to that teacher, and you're in with no make-up necessary."

Mike grinned. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome," Ms. Arlington said. "And work hard! I see the potential in you to be a part of our company."

Later that night at the apartments, Mike told Alvin of the feat.

"That's impressive!" Alvin said with an awestruck gaze. "But you really were amazing today. Everyone was looking at you to figure out how to do it right. Now the class is going to be at a loss because there's no pro in the mirror to look at!"

Mike chuckled. "Well, it wasn't that hard for me, but the Intermediate class might be a bigger challenge."

It was indeed. The teacher, Ms. Katherine Drury, had more challenging material to teach, and a lot of the dancers were very competitive against each other.

"Alright! Let's do this!" the teacher exclaimed. "5-6-7-8!"

The students ran through multiple exercises, and Mike was already beginning to feel the burn in his legs and the sweat soaking through his tank top.

"Stop! Stop!" the teacher exclaimed, walking through the room and assessing every individual's performance. When she came to Mike, she took two steps around him and eyed him from head to toe. "I have to say, I was fascinated to hear Ms. Arlington's recommendation for you to join this class. I really think you have what it takes to go professional, but you're going to have to stop worrying about what everyone else is doing and focus on doing your own routine to its highest accuracy."

Mike was relieved that this teacher didn't turn out to be some ruthless clone of Rachel's teacher, Ms. July. He smiled and thanked the teacher for her time, and departed.

Back at his apartment, Mike was poring over his English 102 papers, his Statistics textbook, a Biology lab report, maps for World History, and an Oral Communications study. Needing a break, he logged onto his Facebook and saw a photo of Joe, Tina, and Sam doing a Britney Spears number in the choir room. Mike smiled, shoved all of his work aside, looked up some musical accompaniment for one of his most favorite Britney songs, and belted it out, looking out his apartment window to the bright city lights of Chicago; his tentative home for the next four years.

_{Video montage:_

_Verse 1: Mike looking at his old photos of Tina  
__Chorus: Mike dancing in Intermediate Ballet  
__Verse 2: Mike interacting with Alvin in Chicago the following night  
__Verse 3: Mike starting a Hip Hop class at Joffrey  
__Ending: Mike listening to his iPod while he's in bed in his apartment, concluding with his and Tina's prom picture on his bedside table}_

Song: "I'll Never Stop Loving You" by Britney Spears

_Oh, yeah  
They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true  
Cause the way that I feel  
When we are together  
I know that's the way, I'll always feel for you_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_From now until forever that's how long I'll be true_  
_I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever_  
_I'll never stop loving you_

_Then will come a day when the world stops turning_  
_And stars will fall from the sky_  
_But this feeling will last_  
_When the suns start burning_  
_But all I wanna do is love you_  
_Until the end of time_

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

_It's gonna take more than a lifetime_  
_To give you all the love (all the love)_  
_Feels for you tonight_

_[Repeat CHORUS (2 times)]_

_Until forever_  
_I'll never stop loving you_

* * *

Life in LA was as sweet as could be. Cleaning pools, getting invited to play recreational football with some guys from the UCLA and USC, and dating the third-runner-up of _The Bachelor _was as amazing as life could get.

Today, Puck got a job cleaning a community pool where a bunch of college kids happened to be partying.

Walking around the pool, wearing only a pair of swimming shorts and sunglasses on his head, Puck pulled every leaf and paper out of the pool.

"Hey, you're Noah Puckerman, right?" asked a particularly pretty brunette in a tiny bikini. Puck recognized her from a teen club in LA.

"Yeah," Puck said flirtatiously. "Just moved here a couple months ago from Ohio."

"We were wondering if you'd like to come to a sorority party later on tonight," the girl said.

"No can do," Puck said with a sarcastic sigh. "I got a date with the third runner-up of _The Bachelor_," he stated.

The girl frowned and scowled and splashed back into the pool to join her friends. Another random dude swam up to Puck's end of the pool.

"'Sup?" he asked. "Hey, since you're pretty much our servant for the day, do you think you could plug in the radio or something?"

"Yeah," another swimmer said. "Quite frankly, swimming isn't that excited without some good music up in here."

"No can do," Puck repeated, loving his constant negative response to their every demand. "Radio's broken."

"Then who's guitar is that up on the lifeguard shack?" the first guy asked, pointing to the guitar, out of its case, hanging over the lifeguard's high chair.

"Mine," Puck said.

"Then why don't you play it?" asked the first girl again, who was seemingly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well, if you want me to, I will," Puck said with a wink. He plopped his net onto the cement and hopped onto the tower. Slinging the strap over his head, he turned back to the swimmers, who looked like a school of fish swarming in to catch some bait. "Any requests?"

They all barked out a random selection of songs, but Puck, craving a soda, noticed the cooler full of sodas at the other end of the pool. Beginning to strum away, Puck started to sing.

_{Video Montage:  
__Starts out with Puck singing, then people climb out of the pool and start adding in some percussions and vocals, and then everyone is out of the pool partying at the pool until night.}_

Song: "Soda Pop" by Britney Spears

_Ooh-Ooh  
Ah, here we go now  
Oh_

_Like a great boy, all my other women are insoles  
We're thinkin 'bout the great expedition as popped we chose  
__[Britney & rapper]__ So here we come, throwing here  
Throwing here all on the scene  
Though we go  
On and on  
Come, come follow me Britney  
__Y__eah  
Mm-hmm, soda pop, watch it fizz and pop  
The clock is tickin' and we can't stop (can't stop now)  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
We might start riding to the music tonight  
A clever way to get by, oh  
The pops keep flowin' like its fire and ice  
So give it a little blind, ooh  
Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (mm-hmm)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (now)  
Mm-hmm soda bop, bop shu-bop shu-bop  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
Ooh-Ooh  
We have a plan, we have a definite plan  
To level the vibes (vibes)  
To level vibes again (ooh-yeah)  
See  
Where ya ba-do for a superlative self, oh yeah  
A wicked time to the end, oh yeah, so  
Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (ooh)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
So much pop we're losing, sittin watchin the clock  
So turn the tables baby, let's go over top (take it to the top now)  
No one else will do  
I'm waiting for you  
So me what'cha got, just take a pop shot  
And we will never stop shu-bop, shu-bop  
yeah, mm-hmm  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)  
Do it like we never have before (before, before, before)  
And lovin it til we drop (we drop, ah, we drop yeah)  
We'll flex tonight until they break down the door (oh yeah)  
The party won't ever stop  
so  
Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (no, uh yeah)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (stop no)  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop  
Mm-hmm soda pop (no) watch it fizz and pop (oh)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)  
I bet you we can pop like we've never popped it before  
Why we keep comin back dor more and more for sure (sure)  
It's cool Britney when we get down on the floor yeah  
And we go  
On and On until the break of dawn  
Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop (ah, can't stop, no)  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop (ooh yeah)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
All we gotta do is just  
Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (oh yeah)  
The clock is tickin and we can't stop  
Oh, we're on the bend  
Mmm, uh-oh_

Everything was thrown away into trash and recycling bins, and cars were leaving the facility one-by-one.

"That was really fun, Noah," said the girl.

"Yeah, and I was thinking we were gonna be stuck with no entertainment," the second guy laughed.

"Glad to be of service, folks," Puck said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the third-runner-up of _The Bachelor_."

"That's the fifth time you've told us that," the first guy retorted.

Puck merely laughed, climbed up onto his motorcycle, and revved on over to meet with the girl at his new apartment.

Puck opened the door and deposited all of his belongings inside. He began to clean everything up. She was due to arrive in just five minutes so they could go out to dinner. But, just as Puck was stashing a few beers into the refrigerator, his cell phone rang. He walked over, expecting to see the caller ID as the girl, but instead it was none other than "Mr. Scheu."

Hesitantly, Puck lifted the phone to his ears. He was excited to hear back, of course, but whenever someone from school called, it usually meant he was in trouble. "Hello?"

"Noah!" Will greeted happily. "I know it's almost 7 PM in LA, but I kinda need to ask you a favor."

Puck smiled. "Nice to hear your voice again, Mr. Scheu! And sure, how can I help you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Will said hesitantly.

"What?" Puck asked, not understanding.

"Has your dad ever told you about any other family members?" Will asked nervously.

"Hm… Well, other than me and my sister, no," Puck said. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We have a new student at McKinley. He had an amazing audition, but he had a bit of an attitude, which makes me nervous to accept him into New Directions," Will explained.

"Well, Mr. Scheu, I think I might have known by now if I had an evil twin. Well, I guess both of us would have been evil, but—"

"Puck, his name is Jake."

"And?"

"Puckerman."

"What"

"Jake Puckerman."

"My name is Noah."

"No!" Will said intensely. "The kid's name is Jake Puckerman."

Puck dropped the phone the moment his doorbell rang. He picked the phone off the ground, whispered a "be right back in a few seconds" into the speaker, and dashed over to the door. He opened it, and there stood his date for the evening.

"Hi! Ready to—"

"Sorry," Puck said apologetically. "We're gonna have to reschedule this for another night. I'll call you later. Family emergency."

Surprisingly, the girl looked understanding. She nodded, tightened her jacket around her body, and walked away.

Puck, meanwhile, slammed the door shut and went over to the phone.

"Mr. Scheu, are you there?"

"Yeah," Will said.

"So um…." Puck said slowly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Would it be asking too much for you to come to Ohio? Jake's made it perfectly clear that he's not willing to change. He thinks the way he acts is alright. I think hearing from you might do some good to him. You have the same dad, Puck. You must be able to relate to him somehow."

It was true. Puck had gone his entire life, feeling like he'd never had a real father. In fact, last time he saw his dad was when he was giving him rent money. He was no dad. This poor Jake kid must have had to deal with the same pressure. Puck took in a deep breath, and spoke into the phone, "I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

"_We're the future, and you're just some YouTube joke." _

Those words hurt. Badly.

Cassandra dismissed the class half-an-hour early, completely ashamed of that irrational rant of Schwimmer's.

Those few words brought back so many bad memories. Cassandra could remember how ecstatic she was when she landed that role. It was her first Broadway show. She had been working so hard for it. And it was all flushed down the toilet because of one man's cell phone. Well, in hindsight, she didn't have to threaten the man with a baseball bat, either.

But it was absolutely ridiculous that one bad mistake can determine the rest of your future. After the debacle, Cassandra was forced to get advanced degrees in dance and teach at NYADA, where she had to go face-to-face with so many promising faces that she knew would have long and flourishing careers, unlike herself.

Schwimmer, on the other hand; admittedly, yes, Cassandra did pick on her to get her prepared for the world of criticism and scrutiny in the Broadway world. The girl has the look, she has the diverse talent, and after today, Cassie knew she has a voice. But she would need a huge attitude adjustment. Talking back to directors, even if it's just rolling your eyes, won't get you far in your career. Schwimmer probably had a history of being the top girl in whatever music club she was in at her high school in Iowa, or West Virginia, or wherever she was from.

Cassie was using her Thursday prep trying to come up with a good routine for her 400-level dance class; you know, for those students who actually survived through their first three years of NYADA.

However, Schwimmer's rendition of "Oops! … I Did it Again" was continually running through Cassie's mind. She had always loved Britney Spears. Cassie was always able to relate to her. Always being knocked down because of mistakes she made in the past. The only difference was that Britney was always able to rise above and become successful again. After all, she was now a popular judge on _The X-Factor USA. _Cassie, on the other hand, was stuck in the world of post-secondary education; doomed to spend the rest of her life in an insignificant classroom, when all of her students were out on stage, living their dreams.

Cassie walked over to her radio and tapped the 'play' button.

_{Video montage: It starts out with Cassie dancing on her own in the studio, followed by her running a rigorous routine with the NYADA seniors, walking through the halls of the school, getting weird looks from other faculty and students, and finishing off dancing on her own in the studio.} _

Song: "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_  
_Another day another drama_  
_Guess I can't see the harm_  
_In working and being a mama_  
_And with a kid on my arm_  
_I'm still an exceptional earner_  
_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_  
_Tryin' and pissin' me off_  
_Well get in line with the paparazzi_  
_Who's flippin' me off_  
_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc_  
_And end up settlin' in court_  
_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'_  
_When getting the groceries, no, for real.._  
_Are you kidding me?_  
_No wonder there's panic in this industry_  
_I mean please..._  
_Do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_  
_Don't matter if I step on the scene_  
_Or sneak away to the Philippines_  
_They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine_  
_You want a piece of me?_  
_You want a piece of me..._  
_You want a piece of me?_  
_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_  
_(You want a piece of me)_  
_Oh yeah_  
_You want a piece of me_


	3. Makeover: Mercedes is Pitch Perfect

**This fanfiction will follow Mercedes in Los Angeles, as well as a little bit of Sugar and Brody. Note: The Mercedes part may be edited in the future to reflect details presented in her return in Episode 5, but this is my take on how she's doing. Enjoy!**

**Casting:**

**Sharron Frix . . . TARYN MAI**

**Janet Weimer . . . DANI SHAY**

Sugar sat in her Biology class on Monday afternoon. She was really excited to return to Glee Club, after she had to miss a week of extra-curricular activities due to some probationary stuff.

It all started out when she went to the mall on Sunday and found a pair of high heels that she just _had _to purchase. It was hot pink with a perfect height, and it was a comfortable fit for that type shoe. It was perfect to the point that she refused to take it off. Sugar slept in the shoes, and went to school in the shoes the next day.

That didn't turn out well, though, because of a certain class called Personal Training. Sugar, being a junior, wanted to take a choir class. Since she only had two more years of high school left, she needed to prove to Mr. Schue that she was good enough to sing at competitions. Unfortunately, that meant she had one open class, so she filled that with two classes for 0.5 credits each: Personal Training and Piano.

She was decent in piano. After all, her dad repossessed a lot of them, so she had a lot of them to practice on. However, piano playing was so totally middle-class citizen job. They play the background music for the stars to shine, and Sugar wanted to be that supernova.

But Personal Training was a great way to relax. Coach Sue did nothing but fawn over her new baby or use her own personal elliptical in her office. So, Sugar was doing a leisurely walk over the treadmill in her new high heels.

It wasn't long before Coach Sue found out and had a fit.

"What do you think you're doing walking on this thousand-dollar equipment in those foot blades?" she asked.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Sugar said innocently.

Well, Sue did mind. Sugar got a D for participation that day, and she currently had a D in Mr. Schuester's World History class as well. Maybe she'd have better grades if Mr. Schue actually talked about the content that was on his tests.

"Sugar, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, cornering Sugar at her locker.

Sugar sighed. "Sure."

In Emma's office, Sugar received the tough blow.

"So, Sugar, school policy says that the state of your current grades is, unfortunately, grounds for academic probation. Until you bring your grades up, unfortunately, you can't participate in Glee Club or any other clubs you're in," Emma said consolingly.

"But how did Brittany get to be Head Cheerio with a 0.0 GPA?" Sugar asked.

Emma hesitated. "Um…" Sugar raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'd like to think that Sue hacked the system so she could keep her most talented dancer on the team…"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Fine," Sugar replied. "It's only Britney Spears week in Glee Club, so it's unlikely I'll get to participate that much anyway. It's clear that I'm not as good a singer as her, so Mr. Schue will probably not want to waste his time giving me a song, even though Marley's already got to sing more songs than I ever have."

Emma drooped her eyes in sympathy. "Sugar, it's not that. It's just that—"

"Don't bother," Sugar said, standing up and exiting the room.

* * *

"She's totally awesome," Brody was telling his friends in their Stage Tech class, which took place in NYADA's theater hall.

"Yeah, it's all over school by now," one of them said.

"What's all over school?" Brody asked.

"Your intimate number in Dance 101," another student joked.

"And the many movements you did that not even her boyfriend ever got the pleasure of experiencing," a girl across from Brody laughed.

Brody didn't even blush. He knew it was all true, and he felt lucky to have experienced it. "It's just too bad she's still in love with her boyfriend."

"Nah, there's a lot of dirt on her already," the first guy said.

"Yeah, it's all over her facebook," the girl said. "Her relationship status changed so much since she made her account in 2009. So like… First, she went out with Jesse St. James. Then they broke up. Then she went out with Finn Hudson in June 2010. And then they broke up in like… November. And then they got back together in May. And then they got engaged in like… February. And then they almost got married, and then they called it off. And then her boyfriend left for the army after graduation."

"So?" Brody asked.

"So she's free game," the second guy advised. "Seriously, with a girl like her, the worst thing that could happen if you asked her out is that she'd say 'no.'"

Brody furrowed his eyebrows, turning back to his manual on lighting and sound systems. "What if she's not interested?"

"Trust me, she is," the girl said deviously. "She could have danced with any other guy in school, and she chose you. And it wasn't just some stupid tango. That was a full on—"

"Don't even say it," Brody said sharply, though he grinned.

"Juniors in the back!" the professor called sharply. "Pay attention!"

"Yes sir," the first guy said.

"Mr. Weston. Would you please come up to the control panel and demonstrate a gentle fade in lighting?" the professor instructed.

* * *

Los Angeles, California.

Mercedes couldn't believe that this was her new life, living in the big city and being acquainted with experiences that could change her life.

She had already started her extension classes at UCLA. It was mostly just classes to start the transition to college, but Mercedes was excited to be taking music classes that would teach her the basics in music marketing and getting your feet wet in the music industry.

But the true reason that she chose to come to Los Angeles, out of all places, was because of her invitation to a background-singing contract. She owed it all to Sam back home in Ohio, who recorded her performance of "Disco Inferno" and posted it online. It was a huge hit, and that's how the record producer found her.

At the moment, Mercedes was living alone in an apartment in the city, relatively close to the UCLA campus. Puck came by to visit her on occasion, but this week he was busy with some really good pool cleaning jobs, and his date with some television pageant chick.

This was an important day for Mercedes, as today was the day when rehearsals began for the song.

She walked into the lobby of the recording studio and met her fellow background singers. There were several other girls there, but two girls were talking that Mercedes knew in her instinct that she could trust.

"Hey guys," Mercedes said shyly, taking a seat across from the couch they were sharing.

"Hey!" said one girl with short light brown hair, with a guitar slung over her back. "I'm Janet Weimer"

"I'm Sharron Frix," the other girl said. She had short and curly dark brown hair.

Mercedes grinned and shook each of their hands. "I'm Mercedes Jones. I just moved her a month ago from Lima, Ohio."

"Cool!" Sharron said kindly. "And you must be Miss Disco Inferno that everyone's been talking about?"

Mercedes' grin faltered for a moment. "Yeah, how did you guys knows?"

"I think all of us here are huge fans of the video," Janet chuckled.

"Oh," Mercedes said, now flushing humbly. "Yeah, I was surprised it was such a hit. My ex-boyfriend put it up without my knowledge, but I guess I wouldn't have gotten invited here if it wasn't for him."

"That's amazing," Janet said. "I actually got this gig because I met the producer at an America's Got Talent audition."

"I auditioned, but I swear the producer watched me at the UCLA music showcase last year," Sharron said.

"You go to UCLA?" Mercedes asked interestedly. "I'm in the extension program."

"Cool! I'm actually a freshman at USC," Janet said. "I really like it there."

The three girls had a great time talking before the producer called everyone into the studio.

"Welcome, everyone, and congratulations for being invited here. So today, we're just going to be covering the background tracks. You'll all be in the recording booth together, and we'll just be brushing through one rehearsal before the actual recording on Friday," the producer instructed.

So, all the girls were in the booth, going through vocal warm-ups, and then hearing the melody of the song, and then beginning to harmonize in the background. Everyone ran through the harmonies and echoes, but then one of the assistants cut them off.

"Someone's off pitch!" she shouted.

All eyes traveled to Mercedes.

At this point, she would shout out a 'hell to the no,' but this was high-stakes, and this meant a lot to her. Doing well on this track might get her more invitations to background recordings, and maybe eventually a solo recording.

"Can we run through the track without Ms. Jones?" the producer asked. The other girls sang through the song almost perfectly.

"Maybe it's your tone," Sharron said consolingly, when they all left the studio, and the three girls were walking through the streets. "Maybe it's just different from the rest of us."

"I don't know…" Janet said. "I mean, we all have different tones, but maybe Mercedes's style is just different."

But Mercedes was too disheartened to pay attention to what they were saying. But for the first time in Mercedes's life, her vocals were called into question. She was used to be compared to Rachel and Santana, because it was usually a battle of 'who actually does sing better.' But this time, it's a matter of Mercedes not belonging to this group.

Later that night, the three girls were eating at a restaurant in downtown LA.

"Don't let it get you down; this was only a rehearsal," Sharron said encouragingly.

"Yeah, we can always practice together and then go back and do it again!" Janet said brightly.

"Thanks, guys," Mercedes said, sipping her water. "I guess I'll just have to do a lot of practice."

* * *

Sugar got her Personal Training and World History grades up to solid B-'s, which marked her triumphant return to the Glee Club. Too bad Mr. Schue didn't have anything planned for the week. Sectionals was only two months away, and the earlier they rehearse, the better.

The lucky thing was that the week was still crazy as ever what with the political war going on between the two presidential campaigns.

Artie was totally hot in his little speech, despite the fact that was so talkative. So, one day, after Coach Sue announced the winners, when Artie was at his bottom locker, Sugar walked up to him.

"Hi, Artie!"

"Hey, Sugar!" Artie said happily, stacking a multitude of books on his lap.

"I'm sorry you lost the election," Sugar said sympathetically.

"Oh, no worries!" Artie exclaimed, shutting his locker and shutting the lock. "I was always confident that Blaine would be a better president, though mine and Brittany's campaign was a lot stronger, in my opinion."

"Oh, it was," Sugar said with a giggle. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, Blaine's having a little celebratory bash tonight at Breadstix, but after that, I don't know," Artie said calmly. "Why?"

Sugar grinned. "Would you like to go horseback riding with me this weekend? I have a spare horse that you can use."

Artie thought for a second. Horseback riding might be kind of hard for his condition, but definitely not impossible. "Sure! Why not?"

"Yay!" Sugar exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'll text you to the det's."

* * *

"Guys, seriously, no amount of practicing is ever going to help me get this track down!" Mercedes begged to her two new friends.

"Mercedes, maybe we should take a break from the track and let you sing something that you would actually sing," Janet said.

"Yeah, maybe you might get in touch with your inner spirit if you sing something you want to," Sharron advised.

Mercedes nodded. "Good idea, girls." Mercedes pulled out some CD's and flipped through.

"Oh! Let's do that one!" Janet exclaimed.

"We'll back you up," Sharron said excitedly.

Song: "Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin

_Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you life was so unkind_  
_And you're the key to my peace of mind_

_'cause you make me feel_  
_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel like a natural woman_

_When my soul was in the lost and found_  
_You came along to claim it_  
_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_  
_'til your kiss helped me name it_

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for_  
_And if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

_'cause you make me feel_  
_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel like a natural woman_

_Oh, baby, what you done to me?_  
_You make me feel so good inside_  
_And I just wanna be close to you_  
_You make me feel so alive_

_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel like a natural woman_

_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel_  
_You make me feel like a natural woman_

* * *

"SHE ASKED YOU OUT?" the first guy exclaimed to Brody.

"I wouldn't say she asked me out," Brody said.

"But she pretty much asked you out," the girl said.

"Dude. A girl doesn't invite you to her house to cook you dinner. She totally wants something more," the second guy said.

Brody laughed. "Okay, you guys have a point."

"You'd better make a good impression, Brody!" the girl said. "It's only a matter of time before some other guy pops into the picture."

"And we saw you two singing around New York yesterday," the first guy stated. "Just the look on her face lets me know that she genuinely feels something for you."

"JUNIORS!" the professor exclaimed. "Quit your love triangle gossip stories and pay attention! Mr. Weston, you didn't activate the right mics like I told you to!"

"Sorry, sir," Brody said, turning around at his control panel and turning on the microphones for the theater dummies on stage.

"That's more like it," the professor said. "Now, it's very important that you be very clear prior to the performance that every actor takes the correct microphone, and ensuring communication about whether or not any sub-microphones need to be activated. Now, if there ever comes a time when a malfunction occurs, then—"

"So, you're going over to her house, right?" the second guy asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for anything," Brody said with a smile.

* * *

In the recording studio, things still weren't going well for Mercedes. It got to the point where she was pulled out for an individual tuning session on the piano.

"I don't know what's going on, I usually nail these things," Mercedes said desperately.

"Don't worry about it," the assistant said. "This kind of abrupt flaw in your voice is actually pretty normal; probably just a psychological occurrence that's blocking you from achieving your maximum capacity, because you're nervous about a new setting."

Mercedes nodded. "That's exactly how I feel."

The assistant smiled and closed the piano. "You just need a little confidence boost; that's all. If it means anything, your pitch just now was perfectly spot-on."

Mercedes smiled and waved a goodbye to the assistant. She looked through the looking glass to the rest of the girls practicing in the studio. Maybe today wasn't her day, but she would surely be back for more.


	4. The Breakup: Santana's Angry Birds

**Summary: This chapter focuses on Santana's time in college and Finn's time in the army. At this point, the last graduate I've yet to feature is Quinn, but I'm going to wait for Dianna to get back to America so we can kind of learn about what's going on with Quinn, before I start writing. Comments are very welcome and appreciated; good or bad. **

**CASTING**

**Clayton Lemelle . . . MAXFIELD CAMP**

**Tiffany Marcia . . . SHANNA HENDERSON**

**Also, credit to the University of Louisville cheerleaders for the cheer! **

"Shucks, I forgot my school jacket in the dryer. I'll go—"

"No, I'll go get it! You can finish folding everything," Brittany said kindly, hurrying off to fetch the last article of clothing.

For Santana, being back home was great. She felt grateful that she could come home every few weekends to see Brittany and her old friends and family. But she definitely already missed college.

* * *

"_Why are you here, and why aren't you in your uniform?"_

After Finn explained everything to Rachel, all of the other memories began flashing back to him.

{flashback}

"You're sure you're ready to do this?" Carol asked as Finn unloaded all of his things from their car. Men in camouflaged uniforms were all around; most of them were new recruits.

"I'm sure, mom," Finn said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly. "I'd keep in touch, but there's that whole communication rule."

"Okay," Carol said. "But always remember… Do what you think is right. No one is forcing you to be here, and you shouldn't be forcing yourself either."

The next few days were absolutely grueling. Starting from day 1, the new troops were put through grueling obstacle courses and physical conditioning. It was a good thing that Finn had football training, but apparently that wasn't any promise in being as physically capable in handling the challenges, like the other guys.

Finn could barely crawl through the mud under the barbed war. Other guys made it through in literally six seconds. Finn took close to a minute.

"HUDSON! PICK UP YOUR HEAVY BEHIND AND CRAWL THROUGH!"

When Finn eventually made it through, it was time for this rock wall. Unlike how it appears in the movies, there actually was no rope.

"How are you supposed to do this?" Finn asked, stepping back to strategize his way to the top.

"DON'T STOP THERE, HUDSON! THERE ARE GUYS WAITING BEHIND YOU! NEVER HOLD UP A RETREAT!"

Finn struggled up the wall, clutching every possible rock and every possible foothold. After falling to the bottom twice, Finn eventually made it up the 25-foot wall. But now was another challenge: sliding down a rope to the bottom.

"Dude. We're waiting. Jump," another young soldier said.

"Push him off already!" another shouted.

"HUDSON! EITHER JUMP OFF OR SLIDE OFF. YOU AIN'T GOT NO WAY OUT OF THIS!"

Finn gulped and leaped off the ledge to catch the rope. He wrapped his legs around it and began sliding down. But, the rope was tough, coarse, and painful for friction against skin. When Finn was halfway down, he fell into the sandy pit below.

In the time it took him to sit up, four people had already gotten down to the ground and were proceeding over to the next course.

One of the commanders came over to Finn, bent down to make eye-to-eye contact, and said "You've got a lot of work to do, sonny."

* * *

{flashback}

"LET'S GO U-OF-L! LET'S GO U-OF-L! LET'S GO U-OF-L! LET'S SPELL IT OUT! OOOH C-A-R-D-S-CARDS! LET'S GO CARDS! LET'S GO LOUISVILLE!"

Santana loved cheerleading for the Louisville cardinals. It was mid-September, and Louisville was battling it out against North Carolina. By the half-time break, Louisville was in the lead, but only narrowly.

The cheerleaders congregated in front of the stands.

"Okay, hold up," Santana said.

"What is it now?" the coach asked.

"Do you know how many of those North Carolina people think our mascot is a deck of cards, instead of the proud red cardinal? I mean, heck, our mascot is the Head Bitch of Angry Birds. We should use that to our advantage," Santana explained to the squad.

"What, are you expecting the Wolfpack to get into some wood, stone, ice, or rock structure and we launch our fliers at them?" asked one of the more rude cheerleaders.

Everyone else seemed to take that into proud consideration, even their coach. "Santana, when I found out that Coach Sue Sylvester was sending one of her top cheerleaders to my squad, I gotta say I was very excited to have talent like that on this team, and that idea is excellent. I think we should make a parody stunt move at our next game!" Most of the squad squeaked and cheered in eagerness.

Santana grinned, and momentarily, the cheerleaders were back in action. The game went on and Louisville won 39-34.

"Congrats!" the cheerleaders all said to the football guys hurrying into their locker room.

"Thanks for cheering us on!" said this one guy who smiled at Santana before hurrying into the locker room.

Later that night, all of Santana's classmates from their dormitory houses gathered in a lounge and were watching a football game on ESPN.

"Hey!" said Santana's roommate, Tiffany Marcia. "Great job cheering today!"

"Thanks, Tiff," Santana said with a smile, though she was trying to focus on the World History and Biology textbooks in her arms.

"If you need a quiet place, our dorm is empty," Tiffany said.

"No, I'm fine," Santana said, scooting over to make room for that football player she met a few hours ago.

"Hey, I'm Clayton Lemelle," he said.

"Santana Lopez," she replied, shaking his hand.

"So, you guys ready to head over to Miami next week against FIU?" Clayton asked.

"Totally ready," Santana said. "Traveling was always my favorite part about being a cheerleader back in Ohio. I went to three National championships in my time as a Cheerio, so it's definitely exciting for me."

"And the week after that is Mississippi, right?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that one either," Clayton said excitedly. "We're having a really good year so far. No losses! So, what are you guys majoring in?"

Tiffany was very academically-inclined, and an excellent singer. "I'm double majoring in theater arts and general music."

Santana, on the other hand, was hesitant. "I'm undecided for now. But this is a big Business/Marketing school, so I'm thinking about it."

"Was coming to U of L your original plan?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, I got a full scholarship here, but before graduation last year, I kind of decided I wanted to go to New York," Santana said with a shrug.

"Well, you could do National Student Exchange," Tiffany said. "Once you get 24 credits you can do one or two semesters at a partnership university in the program. I was going to go to Cal State Chico, but New York has some good schools, too, like Binghampton, Queens College, Skidmore College, Stony Brook, and three of the SUNY campuses!"

"Damn, you sure got that memorized," Clayton said with a giggle. "I got here on a football scholarship and I really love the school. I'm also undecided on my major, but I'm looking into music or business."

"I even said last year, all I wanted to be was famous, and I didn't care how it happened. Now that I'm here and money is becoming an issue, now I feel like I need to open my eyes," Santana said.

"I'm here on a swimming scholarship, actually, but I get where you're coming from, Santana. Have you thought about using winter or spring break to go visit some New York campuses? That might be a good thing for you!" Tiffany said encouragingly.

Just then, a lot of the guys cheered for a touchdown just made on TV, which was at an unbearably high level of volume. "GUYS!" Santana bellowed. "I don't see any of you wearing earplugs, so quiet down, lower the volume on the TV, and consider the fact that it is almost 2:00 AM!"

The boys in the lounge obeyed her orders, surprisingly.

"Thank goodness. Now I can hear myself talking," Clayton laughed.

* * *

July 11, 2012. Day 16 in the army.

Rachel was so beautiful. So shiny, so polished, and perfect in every way; loaded with a fiery powder that when lit up could be a deadly force to anyone lying in front of her path. Much like the actual Rachel Berry that Finn missed with all his heart.

"My rifle's name is Obama, because he's a fighter and he's gonna do this country some good," a soldier was telling another soldier.

"Dude, you've been polishing that thing for like five minutes. What's the deal?" asked one of Finn's neighbors.

"I just want it to look perfect, that's all," Finn said, not paying any attention to them.

It wasn't long before he angled the gun right into his thigh to wipe the butt of the rifle clean. Unaware that Finn's hand was clutching the trigger while cleaning, the entire room of fifty new recruits was silent. That is, until a boom went off and Finn shouted.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!"

"GET THE COLONEL!"

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

"WHERE ARE THE BOMB SHELTERS?"

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE THE FIRST VICTIMS OF 7/11!"

"FINN'S BEEN SHOT!"

"EVERYONE MOVE!"

Everyone rushed over to Finn, who was dazed, clutching his left thigh, where there was a gaping hole and a puddle of blood pooling around his shoe.

After a brief pause, a soldier standing behind one of the commanders humorously said, "Speaking of 7/11... Are we allowed to go get some slushies or something?"

* * *

"ANOTHER WIN!" Tiffany exclaimed, hugging Santana and Clayton tightly as they entered the dormitory lounge. They had just come back from their game in Mississippi.

"I'm so tired after that game," Clayton said, groaning as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Santana grinned. "Well, the coach finally listened to my advice. The cheerleaders got into a pyramid and we just did backflips to make it look like we were knocking the pyramid down. We even had green pigs flying out of the pyramid."

"But the audience sure enjoyed it," Clayton said.

"Oh yeah, I saw it. The whole routine was already uploaded to Facebook while you guys were coming back," Tiffany said.

"Thank goodness the lounge is so empty. Where'd everyone go?" Santana asked.

"Oh, there's a party going on in town, so I guess everyone here went over," Tiffany explained.

The three sat in awkward silence for a while, before Santana spoke. "So, anyone want to sing a song?"

"Sure!" Clayton said. "What song, though?"

Santana hesitated for a while. "I wanted to try a country song. I mean, I've been in Louisville for about a month-and-a-half now and haven't sung a country tune yet."

"Clayton, I know you know this song," Tiffany said, inserting a CD and letting the instruments flood the room with sound.

_{Video: First five verses are singing in the student lounge. Verse six is Santana cheering on for Clayton at the football game, and verse seven is Santana in a Biology 101 lab. Verses 8 and 9 are again singing in the student lounge. Verse 10 is Santana bonding with the cheerleaders. Verses 11 and 12 are in the lounge.}_

Song: I Heart Question Mark (I 3 ?)

Tiffany: _Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into,_

Clayton: _And it was over-rated  
But just look what I've created  
I came out alive but I'm black and blue_

Tiffany: _Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do-oo, yeah_

Tiffany and Clayton: _Wake up and smell the break-up  
_Tiffany: _Fix my heart, put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan,  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
_Tiffany and Clayton: _I've got an I heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand._

Santana: _I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why,  
You were wrong and I was right,_

_But I can't believe you made me,_  
_Sit at home and cry like a baby,_  
_Wait right by the phone every night,_

_And now you ask about you and I,_  
_There's no you and I,_  
_Remember what you put me through,_  
_I had to,_

Santana, Clayton, and Tiffany: _Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Fix my heart put on my make-up,  
_Santana: _Another mess I didn't plan,  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
I wish you'd could only see  
_Santana, Clayton and Tiffany: _I got an I heart question mark,  
Written on the back of my hand_

Clayton: _And when you're home alone at night,  
You'll still wonder  
Why you took everything I had, oh baby  
_Tiffany: _I had a lot about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
And I know,  
Someday you will..._

Santana: _Wake up and smell the break-up,  
Realize that we won't make-up  
It didn't go the way you planned,_

_And you'll know you didn't beat me,_  
_When you look down and see,_  
_I've got an I heart question mark_  
_Written on the back of my hand,_

_Written on the back of my hand_  
_An I heart question mark, yeah_  
_Written on the back of my hand_

"So?" Clayton asked.

"That was so much fun," Santana said. "It made me feel like I was back in Glee Club."

"So are you staying for the weekend?" Tiffany asked.

"Actually, you'll have the room to yourself for a while," Santana said. "I'm going back home to visit my girlfriend."

"And wash your clothes?" Clayton joked.

The three of them laughed just as a flock of people entered the lounge and began heading into their rooms.

"Ugh, looks like we walked in on a three-some!"

"Way to go, Clayton!"

"Did Little Miss Latina turn straight all of sudden or what?"

Clayton and Tiffany scowled. Santana, on the other hand…

"That's right. Y'all better get back into your rooms and lock your doors, or else I'll creep into your dorm in the dead of night, and punch your faces in. I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your sorry asses if you insist on dragging your drunk behinds in this housing complex and using your meth-filled mouths to bash us, and then sleeping your potheads away to be douche bags another day."

* * *

Finn's leg was bandaged up, his camouflage uniform was slung over his shoulder, and his bags were packed and ready to leave. Finn was sitting at the desk of one of the coordinators of the camp.

"You know, Hudson, I've always said that no matter who comes in, there is always room for improvement, and everyone will be able to reach that improvement. I have many boys that come in here and beg to be released after the first day. But you, Hudson… You seemed to have a real heart for this, don't you?"

"I did," Finn said. "I wanted to experience the life my father led before his death. I wanted to redeem him and myself."

"It's noble that you'd do this for your father, but I have to admit, this is the first time I've given a semi-honorable discharge this early on in the years since I've been here. You made it through 16 days, and you're already done."

"Is this final?" Finn asked. "Will I not be able to come back?"

"Well…" the coordinator said, signing a document. "I'm afraid that with your leg, we can't keep you around. There are no excuses for missing all the routines and physically-demanding schedules that we have here. If you got shot in battle, you might be sent home."

Finn sighed. Part of him was relieved. He didn't have to put up with all the physical pain anymore. At the same time, this was another chapter in his life that was closed out and deleted. Another part of life that he could not succeed in. Now what was there to do?

"Well, Hudson, it was nice to meet you. Have a good year and be safe."

Finn took the papers and slung his bags over his shoulders. "Thanks for the opportunity."

As Finn left the station, he looked back, and got a last glimpse of all the soldiers hurrying through an even tougher obstacle course. But, Finn looked ahead, to the state of Georgia, and began to envision a new life for him.

_{Video: Chorus is Finn's flashbacks to the army while he's dreaming of singing on the McKinley High stage. First verse is Finn backpacking along a highway in Georgia under a golden sunset. Second verse is Finn in a motel room, staring at a picture of Rachel and the glass he was going to smash at their wedding. Third verse is on the highway again. Fourth verse is Finn strolling through an alley, and he comes across a "no-trespassing" sign, though on the other side, kids are happily playing football. Last verse is Finn in a high-rise hotel in the urban city of Atlanta.}_

Song: "This Land is Your Land" by Woody Guthrie

_Chorus:  
This land is your land, this land is my land  
From California, to the New York Island  
From the redwood forest, to the gulf stream waters  
This land was made for you and me_

_As I was walking that ribbon of highway  
I saw above me that endless skyway  
I saw below me that golden valley  
This land was made for you and me_

_[Chorus]_

_I've roamed and rambled and I've followed my footsteps  
To the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts  
And all around me a voice was sounding  
This land was made for you and me_

_[Chorus]_

_The sun comes shining as I was strolling  
The wheat fields waving and the dust clouds rolling  
The fog was lifting a voice come chanting  
This land was made for you and me_

_[Chorus]_

_As I was walkin' - I saw a sign there  
And that sign said - no tress passin'  
But on the other side ... it didn't say nothin!  
Now that side was made for you and me!_

_[Chorus]_

_In the squares of the city - In the shadow of the steeple  
Near the relief office - I see my people  
And some are grumblin' and some are wonderin'  
If this land's still made for you and me._

_[Chorus (2x)]_

**Thank you for reading! Again, comments appreciated! **


	5. Fall Hiatus: Halloween Special

**Welcome to the Halloween Special! This is just going to be a sort of 'Half-Hour' episode, about 22.5 minutes. I'm trying to do this in script form to practice for a Season 5 fic I'll write in summer 2013. Comments greatly appreciated! The cast list status isn't the same as the actual show, just for the purposes in organizing the bonus chapters. Also, in my world, Brittany is senior class president while Blaine is student body president. I feel they have more potential that way. **

**REGULAR CAST:**

**MATT MORRISON, JANE LYNCH, LEA MICHELE, CHRIS COLFER, JENNA USHKOWITZ, KEVIN MCHALE, HEATHER MORRIS, CHORD OVERSTREET, DARREN CRISS**

**RECURRING CAST: **

**DOT MARIE JONES, CORY MONTEITH, SAMUEL LARSEN, VANESSA LENGIES, ALEX NEWELL, MELISSA BENOIST, JACOB ARTIST, BECCA TOBIN, DEAN GEYER**

**GUEST CAST:**

**IQBAL THEBA, TRISHA RAE STAHL, SARAH JESSICA PARKER, PAMELA CHAN, JOSH SUSSMAN, LAUREN POTTER**

**SPECIAL GUESTS:**

**RICKY MARTIN (David Martinez)**

[Setting: Gymnasium; Senior class assembly. Shannon Beiste talking with the senior class officers, including Brittany and Artie]

Shannon: [blows whistle] QUIET DOWN!  
Brittany: Thank you, coach. Alright, senior class of 2013! Let's make some noise!  
Seniors: [cheers]  
Brittany: Alright! We've gathered you all here today to remind you all that Homecoming week starts when we come back from fall break! The categories are Battle of the Bands, Boys Cheerleading, Step, Class Cheer, Banner, Float, and Dress-Up.  
Artie: First order of business is the dress-up. The student council has decided to incorporate Halloween costumes into spirit week. If you come in an elaborate costume, you get three points for your class. If you come with a basic costume, you get one point. No costume at all, no points at all.  
Shannon: Signup sheets are going to be posted on the wall, so everyone should get involved!  
Brittany: That's right, guys. This class has not won a single competition yet.  
Becky: Yeah, because the Class of 2012 has cheated through the whole thing…

[flashbacks to last years' Homecoming when Brittany led the C/O 2012 to a competition win, even though Finn broke the drums during Battle of the Bands, Puck was doing pelvic moves in the boys cheerleading, Santana and Missy started a fight during step, and Rachel threw off the entire class on their class cheer.]

Artie: Well, that means that we need to do better this year.  
Brittany: I'm going to be in charge of Battle of the Bands. We're going to need some guitar players, a bass player, a drummer, maybe a pianist, and I'd like a fellow singer to join-  
Tina: I volunteer as the tribute to be the co-lead singer!  
Brittany: Perfect! We're going to be singing "Brighter Than the Sun." It matches both of our voices well.  
Tina: Couldn't agree more. [Tina proudly sits down, satisfied that she'll finally get some spotlight this year.]  
Shannon: We need to work hard at this guys! I expect to see all of your names down for something by the end of the day! And don't forget that the Homecoming football game is the week after. A lot of our alumni will be returning within the next couple of weeks, so be on your best behavior!

[camera zooms up to Tina]

Tina: [voice over] It's about time I'm getting featured as a lead vocalist, even if it's not in Glee Club. Admittedly, I did resent Mercedes and Santana for defecting from New Directions last year, but now I see why they did it. Being overshadowed by another girl sucks. This marks my fourth year of experience with this club, and how do I get treated? Like the backup singer I've always been. This is my last year to shine. Marley can be lead soloist next year. Well, McKinley High, be prepared. Tina Cohen-Chang is going to own you.

[cut to the football stadium, where Sue is trying to calm down the rowdy sophomores]

Sue: YOU THINK IT'S SO DANG HARD TO QUIET DOWN? YOU GUYS HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS! I'M A SINGLE MIDDLE-AGED MOTHER OF A NEWBORN BABY, NOW THAT'S HARD! [faces the sophomore committee leaders] Just kidding. It's hard being single but I get a lot of help from Becky and my maid.  
Kitty: [fierce] Alright everyone, listen up! The freshmen and sophomores always get the short end of the stick in spirit week competitions. Now that Halloween is coming up, I expect you all to be coming to school in your Horror Night best. We're not letting the seniors win this year.  
Sue: Kitty, your ambition astounds me.  
Kitty: I only seek to impress you, coach! [whips around to face the sophomores] Anyway, I'll be leading the step team and the float committee. By signing up, you're guaranteeing to devote your life for the next few weeks to please me. No one gets away with laziness here.  
Sue: That's right. When you're on Sue Sylvester's team, you are always on the winning team. We are not losing this competition. You either die or I force this class to lose.  
Kitty: And we are not losing, no matter how dirty we have to play this out.  
Marley: [to Jake, while the sophomore class president takes the floor for the Boys Cheerleading team] So, are you signing up for Battle of the Bands?  
Jake: I think so. They could definitely use me on guitar, right?  
Marley: But how about on vocals?  
Jake: Well, it depends on who's actually singing. We have dirt on the freshmen and they're singing "One Day."  
Kitty: [glancing at Marley and Jake talking; voice over] Ugh, look at those lovebirds. I don't even get why Jake consented to go out with me if he obviously had feelings for Itty Bitty. Probably just needed me to add some sparkle to his image or something. Seriously. If they all sign up for Battle of the Bands, this is not going to go well. I was totally going to get back at them with my bad Carrie Underwood song, but now it looks like I might have to, and I hate to say this, WORK with them. Well if anything, they're not going to be allowed to join my float committee. The white chrysanthemum float is totally going to beat whatever the seniors are going to be creating.

[cut to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion auditorium, where Emma is attempting to calm down the juniors. Sugar represents the committee leaders on stage]

Emma: Okay, kids? Quiet down…  
Unique: [from audience] SHUT IT!  
Sugar: [cheerful] Thanks, Unique. Welcome all to the Homecoming… uh…  
Joe: [from audience] Preparations?  
Sugar: Yes, that's it! Anyway. Even though we might lose this thing, at least we're going out with a bang. My daddy is going to rent out a helicopter to drop confetti on us whenever our placing is announced.  
Unique: Girl, no, we're going to win this thing. Our Battle of the Bands is going to be U-MAZING!  
Joe: It totally is. Unique and I have already started rehearsing. We're going to sing "Both of Us" by Taylor Swift.  
Sugar: [excited gasp] Yay, T-Swift! Well, there you have it, folks! And don't forget to sign up for the BANNER committee, because I have a lot of great ideas to try to incorporate!

[The junior class looks totally bored; Sugar voice over]

Sugar: [voice over] I really wish the class was more invested into this. We're juniors. We only have two more chances to win this thing, and no one seems to care. I don't want to be the type of class who waits until the last minute, and then it turns out it's too late. But I just have a really good feeling about this year. I really want to maximize my high school experience. It doesn't seem likely that I'll get a good time in Glee Club again this year, and my chances in being the lead female vocalist in my senior year is totally shut out now what with Unique and Marley in the picture.

[Cut to the cafeteria, where Coach Roz has her head in her hands, and Dottie Kazatori is the lone committee representative talking to the nonexistent freshmen.]

Dottie: [nervous and sad] Maybe they just didn't get the memo?  
Roz: [annoyed] Didn't get the memo? [stands up] You advertised this on facebook, we put fliers up. People just don't care, sweetie. Get used to it. Freshmen never take it seriously.  
Dottie: [sigh] Why don't people get how important this is?  
Roz: Well, high school is a new place. People get so obnoxious with their freedom here that they don't want to participate in crap like this. I mean, who wants to donate their afternoons to Battle of the Bands rehearsals? Who wants to go through the struggle of choreographing a step routine? Why would you spend hundreds of dollars out of the class budget to make a damn float and a skanky banner? Boys probably assume that cheerleading is a female-only sport. And oh, don't get me started on how ignorant people can be about dress-up days, which are probably the only—

[Dottie looks down sorrowfully]

Dottie: [voice over] I was really excited to come to high school. I really thought I'd get to start over. I never had any friends in elementary and middle school. Now that I'm here… It's just not what I pictured. I even tried to become a personal assistant to a senior, and she seems to be done with me. Most of the kids I talked to used one justification for not showing up to the meeting: "YOLO." Yeah, YOLO… You Only Live Once… Precisely. You only live once, which means you only get one high school life, which means you only get four chances at a spirit week competition between the classes. Too bad no one ever realizes it until they graduate high school and find it's too late.

[cut to Principal Figgins' office]

Figgins: Blaine Anderson… Sam Evans… Have you come to a resolution?  
Blaine: We do realize the high possibility and chronic misfortunes of over-competitiveness between the classes. We've basically done a memo to all of the class officers and committee leaders that any amount of foul play and cheating will result in disqualifications on the part of the class.

[awkward pause]

Sam: Yeah, basically we just used the power of threat to try and calm things down.  
Figgins: And I daresay it had better help! We do not want a repeat of last year. [flashback to Kitty's freshman float being vandalized by a masked figure (who, judging by the visible Mohawk, was Puck), water balloons being thrown at Sam and the other junior boys cheerleaders, and Kurt being stripped of her costume in the hallway]  
Sam: Yeah, it shouldn't be a huge problem this year.

[Cut to Vogue meeting office. Everyone is sitting around the table. Kurt is handing out coffee to the staff.]

Isabelle: It's time for our review of the latest Halloween fashion trends. Anyone have any ideas?  
Kurt: Oh! Oh! May I? [sets tray down] Judging by the amount of people walking around in costumes through the streets of New York City, one popular Halloween theme this year is the fantastic dress stylings of Cinna Portia, aka, the stylist of the _Hunger Games _series. It seems as if fire attire is sweeping the nation, particularly with the theory that the state of New York lies in the path of District 13 in the post-Apocalyptic continent of North America.

[awkward pause]

Tiffany: [monotonous] I tried to dress up like Glimmer… And then I realized that that Glimmer died, so I didn't want to be her…  
Isabelle: [puzzled] Well, that's fascinating! I did run into a girl in our office showing off her District 12 attire. Rusty boots, camouflage-type pants and shirt, and a bow and arrow. I wasn't sure if the weapons were real, though…  
Chase: So long as a beehive of tracker jackers doesn't fall on Glimmer here… [points to Tiffany, who is staring blankly at the wall] I think we should be good!  
Kurt: [standing up to collect empty coffee cups] Well, I think that if someone was to publish some sort of review on the latest Halloween trends based on recent digital entertainment, it would have a pretty good response and decent advertising for Halloween day.  
Isabelle: Local costume businesses have been emailing in asking for some coverage on Halloween fashion, which is why I called the meeting. The unfortunate thing is that even high school newsletters have been scooping us out on stories, and then city newspapers, and then there's nothing fresh for us to cover.  
Kurt: Tsk, tsk, tsk… Reminds me of my old high school. Jacob Ben Israel could keep the news circulation going faster than the entire football team's blood circulation after Coach Beiste put them through windmill sprints after eating four slices of pizza each…

[awkward pause]

Tiffany: [monotonous] Don Quixote attacked windmills, believing they were giants.  
Chase: [leaning over to whisper into Isabelle's ears] Are you sure you want to keep this one around?  
Isabelle: [whispering] She's the only person who knows how to categorize undergarments and put that into writing and reviews!Kurt: [sigh]

[Cut to NYADA library. Rachel is studying for an acting theory quiz. Brody sneaks up behind her.]

Brody: How's it going?  
Rachel: [surprised; sigh of relief] Nothing. Just cramming for this quiz I have next week. Should be pretty simple but your GPA can never be too high, you know?Brody: Totally right! I mean, I only have a 3.4 average, but it's mostly because I don't see how taking science and math courses will ever help us in the world of musical theater.

Rachel: [giggle] Yeah, that's true. But you know… That's why it's called General Education!

Brody: General… nothing to do with your major.

Rachel: [laugh] So true! [smile gently fades] You know, I realized that I'm halfway through my first quarter at NYADA… Just means half a semester more of suffering through Dance 101.

Brody: [puts hands on shoulders] It won't be too bad. Just believe in yourself, stay cool around Cassie, and make sure you work hard at it. Once it's over, it'll all be worth it.

[Cut to the choir room, where Finn is fumbling away on the piano, which he doesn't really know how to play]

Tina: [walks in with the other 9 Glee members] Finn! What are you doing here?

Finn: Mr. Schue is busy grading some 3-page history papers, so he asked me to fill in for you all.

Joe: Awesome! So what are we gonna be doing today?

Finn: Well, I figured we'd all get into the Halloween mood and sing some Halloween songs!

Sam: Perfect! Joe, didn't you have an idea?

Joe: Yeah! My church is doing a trick-or-treat giveaway on Halloween night, so it'd be great to have you all come by to sing some cute kid songs.

Tina: Oh! I call singing "Casper."

Joe: Go for it! Your gentle voice goes well with it.

Tina: Aw, thank you!

Finn: Alright! Well, band dudes! Kick it away! Let's see how well these kids can hop in.

Song: "This is Halloween" 

Boys:_ Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Girls: _Come with us and you will see_

All:_This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

Joe_:__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
_Joe & Sugar_:__This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
_Unique & Marley_: It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Sam:_ I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Jake:_ I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

All:_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_Artie & Tina_: In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Jake:_ In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Blaine & Brittany:_ Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

Finn:_ Scream! This is Halloween  
_Marley & Tina:_ Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared  
_Unique: _Well, that's just fine  
_Brittany & Sugar: _Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Finn:_ Everybody scream, everybody scream  
_All_:__In our town of Halloween!  
_Sam: _I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
Finn_: Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
_Blaine & Marley: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
_Sugar: _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Finn: _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

All: _ This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
_Girls: _Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

Jake:_That's our job_  
Blaine:_ But we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
_All: _In this town  
_Finn:_Don't we love it now?  
_All: _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]_

[applause sounds at the door]

Sue: Well, that was a mighty fine rendition of that song. You know, I was going to play it for Robin tonight but gee… I can never listen to the song the same way anymore. It used to be such a haunted mix of voices, and today it was just a wild mess of harmonies. I mean, what were you thinking, Finn?

Finn: [blank-minded] Uh…

Joe: Well that was actually very fun… Great idea, Finn.

Sue: [sarcastic] Oh, yes! I am sure it was! [Serious] But that's not the real reason I came in here. I've just been alerted that one Jacob Ben Israel is prowling the halls of McKinley High dressed as Edward Cullen, and one Principal Figgins isn't very happy with it.

[flashback to about ten minutes ago]

Jacob: [stuffs fangs into mouth] These girls will never know what hit them! [shirtless with glitter all over his body, Jacob hurries onto the football field to impress the Cheerios]

Becky: EW! DISGUSTING!

Kitty: EW! GET OUT OF THE STADIUM, JEW-FRO!

Becky: AMBUSH HIM!

[Kitty and some other Cheerios sprint to Jacob, who runs away in fear. Sue looks on, shaking her head. Cut back to choir room]

Sam: So… What exactly are we supposed to do about that?

Artie: Yeah, last time this happened was our freshman year when Zizes got all of her Twihard friends to pin Jacob to the ground and suck the blood out of him.

Finn: [idea strikes him] But that was also the time when—

Tina: When Figgins busted me for my goth look!

Sue: You got it, Asian #1! [Tina scowls] I figured that this must be the last Halloween of your childhood, so why not make it go out with a bang?

Tina: Great idea, Coach Sylvester! [Tina stands up and trots out of the choir room. Scene cuts to her locker where she is in a tight-fit pair of jeans with a green shirt. Very Bella Swan-looking. She shuts her locker door and Jacob comes fleeing down the hall. Tina 'accidentally' bumps into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Jacob: Oh, I am so sorry! I was just running away from—Wow! [admires Tina's beauty] You look… so pretty.

Tina: [devilish grin] Why, thank you!

Jacob: So, tell me… [they both stand up] Are you Team Edward, or Team Jacob?

Tina: [cruel laugh] Please, that argument was _so_ 2009. But if you _must_ ask… I am Team Switzerland! [Joe and Sugar pop out behind Tina, dressed as James and Victoria]

Jacob: [wincing] Oh yes… Please excuse me… AAAAH! [runs screaming down the hall, where he encounters Kitty's group of Cheerios, so he runs back to encounter the Glee trio. He is trapped! Becky pins him to the ground and the Cheerios begin attacking him.]

Tina: Well… I think our job is done! [pleased]

[Scene cuts to Mr. David Martinez's room]

David: So, I'm glad that you are all enjoying your Halloween, but remember that November 1st is the Mexican Day of the Dead.

Black-hair bully/Phil: So you mean to say we don't get candy for that day?

Blonde bully/Bobby: Shame.

David: Well, no candy, but we are going to sing a special song! Hit it!

[Bobby smirks and presses the 'play' button]

Song: "Day of the Dead" by Voltaire

_I was just a tourist the first time I went to Mexico__  
__I was a stranger in danger in a world unknown__  
__A clap of thunder and the ground around me did explode__  
__And the skeletons in dozens come out from that hole_

_Why? No lie!__  
__It was the Day of the Dead! Did you hear what I just said?__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__I didn't even know__  
__It was the Day of the Dead! I try not to lose my head__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__Way down in Mexico_

_The place was jumpin with carribas playing to and fro__  
__An evil skeleton made of with my beef burrito__  
__They opened the pinata and a swarm of bats went up my nose__  
__I lost bowel control and I knew that it was time to go_

_Why? No lie!__  
__It was the Day of the Dead! Did you hear what I just said?__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__I didn't even know__  
__It was the Day of the Dead! I try not to lose my head__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__Way down in Mexico_

_The locals tell me not to fear  
__It happens at least once a year  
__When hell is full the dead will walk the Earth and apparently they come up here  
__For the beer!_

_(laughes and whoes)_

_Why? No lie!  
__It was the Day of the Dead! Did you hear what I just said?_

_oh-oh-ohh  
__I didn't even know__  
__It was the Day of the Dead! I try not to lose my head__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__Way down in Mexico_

_Día de los muertos, cien calacas vió__  
__oh-oh-ohh__  
__Y el gringo se asustó__  
__Día de los Muertos, el cabrón se arrugó__  
__oh-oh-ohh Aqui en México_

_CORRE CARAJO QUE LOS MUERTOS ESTAN EN LA CALLE!_

[Class applauds. Bell rings. Figgins shows up at the door]

Figgins: Mr. Martinez! I need to see you in my office! [David sighs.]

[Scene cuts to Figgins's office]

Figgins: Teachers…

[Camera pans to Coach Beiste, Sue, Will, and Mr. Martinez]

Sue: Can you please explain why you've brought us here? I am a busy woman. I need to get back to my prep period! My Cheerios aren't going to coach themselves to Sectionals!

Figgins: The Halloween riff-raff at this school is out of control! It is bad enough that the student council has elected to use costume dress-up as a competition for spirit points, but now we have a new cult of vampires at this school, including some girl who moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, who I have little to no knowledge of!

Shannon: [whispering to Will] Is he talking about Tina's outfit she was wearing today?

Will: [whispering back] Figgins has always had a problem with distinguishing fantasy from reality…

Figgins: The violence is out of hand and we need to put a stop to it!

David: [raised eyebrow] And just how do you suggest we do that?

Figgins: Simple. The Halloween celebrations end here!

Will: [concerned] Wait, what?

Sue: [furious] I beg your pardon? I was going to bring my daughter to school so she could see all the celebrations, and all you're doing is stripping us of that privilege?

Figgins: Precisely! Sue, please do not hang a skeleton with a Cheerios uniform in your office.

Sue: Robins laughs at it! I refuse to take it down!

Figgins: David, please do not sing about that day of the dead. You may have scared and scarred many Spanish 1 students' minds today.

David: That song wasn't inappropriate in any—

Figgins: Will, many of your Glee kids have been misbehaving in their costumes. Put a stop to it.

Will: Hey, I didn't even realize this was going on, so—

Figgins: Shannon, please, do not make it a test of strength for your football boys to throw jack-o-lanterns around the football field. The custodial staff is already making complaints!

Shannon: It's a really good alternative to weight-lifting and it gives them an idea of what it takes to succeed out there. I just don't—

Figgins: I don't want to hear any more! It's you four whose students and teaching antics have been contributing to the rising problem here. Fix it!

[The teachers are walking down the hallway]

Sue: There is nothing wrong with having a skeleton in my office wearing a Cheerios outfit. I am just trying to instill a sense of fear in my girls that if they ever cross me, if they ever slack down, if they ever betray my squad, that will be their future!

Shannon: You don't mean to say that the skeleton is real, right?

Sue: Of course not… At least… I'm sure that's what the shipment said.

Will: And I even gave Finn permission to sing some Halloween songs with the kids. Now he might be getting in trouble for that too.

Sue: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. They're all fine. It's all you, Will. You probably enforced the image that dressing up like characters from Stephenie Meyers' series is acceptable.

David: Let's not blame anyone here. We were all trying to get into the spirit. For these kids, they don't feel the magic of Halloween anymore. As teachers we should teach them that they're never too old to say goodbye to something that they only had a short time to live.

Shannon: That's true. When I look back on my days, I wish I took advantage of my life and went trick-or-treating until I was 17. I stopped when I was 12 because I felt like I was too 'mature' for that stuff. But really… 12 years isn't enough. And heck. I don't even have any kids to take this year to relive that experience.

[They arrive in the teachers' lounge. Mrs. Rose is standing by herself at a table, shoveling candy into several bags]

Mrs. Rose: Hey guys!

Shannon: Hi! Whatcha doing with all the candy?  
Mrs. Rose: Oh, our street is a really popular trick-or-treating location for the kids in the neighborhood. Last year we sold out within the first fifteen minutes we opened our doors! So we're going to be very prepared this year.

Will: That's amazing. Is Marley going to be with you?

Mrs. Rose: I'm not sure. She was saying that one of the Glee kids was doing a trick-or-treating event with his church.

Will: Ah yes, Joe. Well, keep us posted! Emma and I will be glad to help out!

Mrs. Rose: [smiles while sealing the last bag] Thank you!

[Cut to Joe's church. Kids in costumes all around. Fun everywhere! Jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, black cats and fake tombstones. Glee kids are manning a haunted house (the trick), and then Tina and Artie are at the end with the treats.]

Joe: Well guys, I'd say this was a big success!

Sugar: Totally.

Blaine: Just too bad Figgins banned the Halloween costumes from school. They were going so well.

Sam: Yeah. If any of you run for student government next year, you'd better put a stop to it.

Unique: Unless we get a new principal.

Brittany: [laughs] Haha, that won't happen.

Jake: Speak for yourself. I'd love a new principal, and I've only put up with the guy for like three months.

Marley: [looks over her shoulder to see Mrs. Rose, Shannon, David, Will, Sue, and Robin coming over. Robin is dressed in a cute little pumpkin suit.] Mom! What are you folks doing here?

Mrs. Rose: Ah, well we tried giving out candy at our house, but there weren't a lot of kids coming up. Turns out everyone was flocking out to this church over here.

Joe: [smiles]

Shannon: So we're coming to help out! What can we do?

Artie: Well, we were just about to sing a little song!

Song: "Casper the Friendly Ghost" by Daniel Johnston

Tina: _Casper, the friendly ghost  
The friendliest ghost you know. [Tina & Artie giving out candy to the kids]  
_Tina & Artie: _Though grown-ups might  
Look at him with fright, [The teachers talking at a picnic table nearby]  
The children all love him so. [The kids are laughing]_

All: He_ always says hello (Hello), [Sue & Robin waving at the kids in ghost costumes]  
and he's really glad to meetcha.  
Wherever he may go, [Marley and Mrs. Rose bringing a fresh batch of Halloween cookies]  
He's kind to every living creature._

Artie: _Grown-ups don't understand  
Why children love him the most. [Will gathers everyone for a group picture]  
_Tina & Artie: _But kids all know  
That he loves them so,  
Casper the friendly ghost [The Glee kids, the teachers, and a dozen kids take a picture]_


	6. The Role You Were Born to Play: Audition

**Hi, everyone! I'm actually going to change things up a bit. I wanted to dedicate two chapters to the rest of the Grease songs, so I'll be moving my original Chapter 5 over to Chapter 7, "Dynamic Duets," since it does coincide with the idea of graduates' Homecoming and students' Battle of the Bands duos and trios. Chapters fixed as of 11/19/2012. **

**So, Chapter 5, an addition to "The Role You Were Born to Play" will feature 6 of 12 Grease songs I'm writing in. The only songs I will not be using are "Summer Nights," because I feel like the song has been done very well by Samcedes; as well as "It's Raining on Prom Night" because I feel like it'll have promise as an addition to a prom episode. **

The night of Mercedes and Mike's return was a night well-spent. Artie had summoned everyone interested in auditioning for _Grease _to the auditorium for a script read-through with Finn. Then, they went on to a vocal warm-up with Mercedes, and finally, a brief dance routine with Mike. Artie supervised the entire thing to take notes on the aspiring cast. After a full afternoon of work, the three graduates stayed behind to talk about some of the roles, and the next day, they were back to run the first batch of auditions.

However, the graduates walking through the school brought back a bittersweet feeling. They had returned to their home for four years; but this time, it wasn't as students, but rather as alumni, having all been put in their separate directions. But one thing was for sure, friendship brought them all back together.

Song: "Alma Mater" 

Mercedes: _As I go travelling down life's highway _{Mercedes pulling into parking lot}_  
Whatever course my fortunes may foretell  
I shall not go alone on my way  
For thou shall always be with me Rydell _{Getting out of car, smiling at the school}

Mike: _When I seek rest from worldly matters _{Mike setting up the gymnasium}_  
In palace or in hovel I may dwell  
And though my bed be silk or tatters  
My dreams shall always be of thee Rydell _{Mike casting a reminiscent glance on the auditorium}

Finn, Mercedes, Mike: _Through all the years, Rydell _{Singing separately down the hallway}_  
And tears, Rydell  
We give three cheers Rydell for thee_

_Through everything Rydell _{The three grads coming together on stage}

_We cling, Rydell  
And sing, Rydell to thee _

And so, the rest of the day was spent running auditions. The first three were auditioning for Sandy and Rizzo, and they were just pitiful; but, Marley and Unique totally fueled up the game and made their impression. Following them was a humorous acting montage by Sugar for Frenchy and a rigorous dance routine by Brittany for Cha-Cha.

"I think those two have such wonderful chemistry," Mercedes said. "Who knew they could make an awesome crazy girl couple?"

"Honestly, I'm borderline unwilling to give Frenchy to anyone else. Sugar and Didi Conn could be identical twins," Artie said.

"Same for Cha-Cha. None of the other girls could even compare with Brittany's dancing," Mike said.

"And we need to give Sam the part of Kenickie," Mercedes said.

"Well, that's everyone for today!" Artie said.

Later that night, Finn went solo to a movie viewing of "Fat Kid Rules the World."

He didn't exactly know why he chose that movie. Maybe it was those fat jokes that Sue kept throwing at him earlier; but seriously, he had lost a lot of weight by being in the army for those sixteen days. But maybe it was just the fact that, since Finn was useless as an actor and as an army soldier, maybe he could rule the world! A man could dream, right?

Well, not really. Finn hated the movie. Partly because it reminded him of the many times he and Rachel had seen movies together. He tossed his empty popcorn bucket in the trash on his way out of the theater.

Song: "Alone at a Drive-In Movie"

_I'm all alone _{Finn walking out of the movie}_  
At the drive-in movie  
It's a feelin' that ain't too groovy  
Watchin' werewolves without you... (werewolf howl)  
Gee, it's no fun _{Finn walking through the mall, seeing other teen couples}_  
Drinkin' beer in the backseat  
All alone just ain't too neat  
At the passion pit wanting you. _{Finn looking at a picture of Rachel in his wallet}_  
And when the intermission elf moves the clock's hands _{Finn working at the tire shop}_  
While he's eating everything sold at the stands,  
When there's one minute to go  
'Till the lights go down low, _{Finn shutting off the shop lights}_  
I'll be holding the speaker knobs  
Missing you so-o-o!  
Can't believe it, _{Finn watching a movie at his house, alone}_  
Unsteamed windows I can see through.  
Might as well be in an igloo,  
'Cause the heater doesn't work...  
As good as you... _{Zoom into Rachel's picture on Finn's bedside table}_  
(Baby, come back)_

* * *

Jake and Kitty had just finished their audition for Danny and Sandy. Tina was waiting backstage to audition for Jan, and she could see the jealous face of Marley across the way.

"Oh my gosh, we're so gonna get those parts," Kitty said to Jake as they both passed Kitty.

"Hey, good luck!" Jake whispered as Tina went on stage.

Tina grinned back at Jake and found herself at center stage, staring up at Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and the face she didn't really want to see right now, Mike.

"Hi! My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I'll be auditioning for the role of Jan," she said. "I've chosen one of Marty's songs, 'Freddy, My Love.'"

"Good choice," Mercedes said, before whispering to the other three, "Because I've gotten sick and tired of everyone using Jan's numbers in auditions."

Tina pulled the microphone close to her lips as she beckoned Brittany and Sugar on stage to be her backup singers.

Song: "Freddy My Love"

{Concept: Tina solo, girls backing up, occasional glances to Mike's face}_  
_

_Freddy my love, I miss you more than words can say._

_Freddy my love, please keep in touch while you're away._

_Hearing from you can make the day so much better,_  
_Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter._  
_I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater,_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love._

_Freddy you know you're absence makes me feel so blue._  
_That's okay though, you're presents make me think of you._  
_My mom will have a heart attack when she catches,_  
_Those petal pushers with the black leather patches._  
_Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches._

_Freddy my love, Feddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love._  
_Don't keep your letters from me, I thrill to every line._  
_Your spelling's kinda crummy, but honey, so is mine._  
_I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty._  
_You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty,_  
_I don't mind._

_Freddy you see. You'll hold me in your arms someday._  
_(Freddy my love)_  
_And I will be wearing you're lacy lingerie._  
_(Freddy I'm yours)_  
_Thinking about it, my hearts pounding already._  
_(oOoOoO)_  
_Knowing when you get home we're bound to go steady._  
_(Ohohohohoh)_  
_And throw your service pay around like confetti._

_Freddy my love (12x)_

"Thank you, girls," Artie said into the microphone as he finished taking notes.

"Thanks!" Tina said, grinning as she ran off stage with Brittany and Sugar. When she turned around, she could see Mike and a regretful face.

"You alright, dude?" Finn asked, noticing Mike's furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's just…" Mike began.

"It was the song, wasn't it?" Mercedes asked. "I know. It was really hard for me to all of those 'Summer Nights' auditions."

"Yeah," Mike said with a nod. "Everything that song said… It made me realize that I haven't really been fair to Tina, as a boyfriend, as an ex-boyfriend, not even as a friend."

"Dude, we've all been there," Finn said encouragingly.

"I know," Mike said, a little downcast. "And truth be told, I've missed her a lot. Not only did this song make me realize how she was feeling, but it made me realize how I've been feeling these past few months."

* * *

The next day, everyone had auditioned, and the directors put a list together of all the cast members through to the final callbacks. Everyone was almost guaranteed their role of preference except for the two finalists each for Sandy and Danny. Their callback was scheduled for 4:15. The 3:30 call was for everyone else who was already assured their role in the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies.

The people present at the 3:30 call were Joe for Doody, Sam for Kenickie, Wade "Unique" Adams for Rizzo, Sugar for Frenchy, and Brittany for Cha-Cha.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to the callback session! We would first like to see how this group in particular can mesh as a group. This will determine the final casting call," Artie explained.

"We want to start off with a number that features both the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies," Mike said.

"We're going to have Joe run through 'Those Magic Changes' and you will all have to interact at the level we expect from our cast ensemble," Finn further explained.

"So, good luck to everyone!" Mercedes said sweetly.

The aspiring cast took to the stage.

"Hey, Doody, where'd you get the guitar?" Kenickie asked.

"I started taking lessons this summer!" Doody explained.

"Can you play anything on it?" Kenickie asked.

"Uh…" Doody said hesitantly, in character. "Sure!" He strummed the C-chord. "That's a C!"

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Frenchy said excitedly.

"And uh…" Doody continued. "That's an A, and an F, and a G!"

"Hey, do you know how to play, 'Tell Laura I Love Her'?" Cha Cha asked.

"Sure, has it got a C in it?" Doody asked humorously. The four directors laughed hysterically.

"Come on, let's hear a little, Elvis!" Kenickie demanded.

Song: "Those Magic Changes"

Joe: _What's that playing on the radio?  
Why do I start swaying to and fro?  
I have never heard that song before  
But if I don't hear it anymore_

_It's still familiar to me_  
_Sends a thrill right through me_  
_Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to_  
_Those magic changes_  
_My heart arranges_  
_A melody that's never the same_  
_A melody that's calling your name_  
_And begs you please come back to me_  
_Please return to me don't go away again_  
_Oh, make them play again_  
_The music I wanna hear as once again you whisper in my ear_  
_Ooh my darlin'_

_I'll be waiting by the radio_  
_You'll come back to me some day I know_  
_Been so lonesome since our last goodbye_  
_But I'm singing as I cry-iy-iy_

_While the bass is sounding while the drums are pounding_  
_Beatings of my broken heart will rise to first place in the_  
_charts_  
_Oh my heart arranges_  
_Oh those magic changes_

_Whoa-whoa-ah-oh_  
_Whoa-whoa-ah-oh yeah_  
_Oooooo_

The four directors leapt to their feet, except for Artie, who just applauded with his hands over his head.

"Oh my gosh, Joe!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly. "I cannot believe you just hit that High E!"

"Great range, man!" Finn said. Mike literally took his hat off and bowed.

* * *

Well, the news was broken. Marley and Ryder were thrilled with their lead roles. Unique had finally trespassed upon Sue Sylvester's 'protective' blockades, and Sugar finally got a part that actually speaks!

Well, for Jake and Kitty, things weren't so easy. For Jake, losing Danny meant prolonging his 'friend zone' status with Marley, while she was on stage kissing Ryder. Ugh. And of course, for Kitty, now she had to admit to herself that her plot to ruin Marley's life had failed! That mud-haired stick-figured boyfriend-stealing blue-eyed suck-up got everything, including the role of Sandy. The film-version of Sandy was blonde, for goodness's sake!

It came as a huge surprise for Kitty when Marley marched up to her locker.

"Hi," Marley said quietly, seeming to be timidly nervous.

"What's up?" Kitty asked, trying her best not to sound like a total bitch.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the role of Sandy," Marley said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I heard your duet with Pre-Op Precious went well. Even I have to admit, Jake and I totally screwed up during 'Hand Jive' and our cheater attitude landed us where we are today," Kitty said, somewhat calmly, as she extracted her Biology textbook out of her locker and slammed it shut.

"Well, I was just talking to Brittany, and she said she wanted all the girls to meet up to practice the Rydell Fight Song. And, since you and Brittany are top Cheerios, the directors thought it would be appropriate for you two to choreograph the routine with Mike!" Marley explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fun!" Kitty said with a false tone of excitement. "When should we start?"

"How's about after school?" Marley asked.

Kitty grinned. "See you there."

And so, later that day, they met up in the school auditorium. Mike and Mercedes were supervising.

"Hi, girls!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike and Brittany are going to get right down to it to help you with the routine," Mercedes instructed, sitting back to take notes.

The group consisted of Marley, Kitty, Brittany, and a few extras who performed relatively well in Mike's dance auditions, but didn't make the final cut.

In no time at all, Mike was already leading the girls in the basic choreography, and Brittany stepped in to teach the girls the moves that only a real-life cheerleader would know how to execute. Kitty actually proved to be a big help.

"Marley, you should really stretch out before, or else you won't be able to ace those high kicks," Kitty said.

"Got it," Marley said shyly.

"Alright, do you think we can run through it and see how it looks?" Mike asked.

"Sure!" Kitty said excitedly. "Here's the best Betty Kimsox coming at you."

"Patty Simcox," Marley corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. At least I don't have dyslexia like Ryder," Kitty retorted.

"Yeah, come on, let's practice," Marley responded bitterly.

"Alright!" Brittany began. "A 5-6-7-8!"

Song: "Rydell Fight Song"

_Hit 'em Rydell Ringtails_

_Tear 'em apart, green and brown_

_Bash their brains out_

_Stomp 'em on the floor_

_For the glory of Rydell evermore_

_Fight team fight!_

_Chew 'em up, spit 'em out!_

_Fight team, fight!_

The execution was awful. Marley could not do the moves right to save her life, the background dancers were always either a line behind or ahead, and Kitty looked too busy trying to trip Marley. Only Brittany was doing everything right.

"How was that?" Kitty asked smugly up to the two directors.

The two held an awkward pause before Mercedes uttered the words, "Horrible."

"Yeah… We've got a lot of work to do," Mike said with a wince.

"We're going to have to schedule an extra practice for this," Mercedes said, stressfully scribbling down notes.

"Until then, please remember all of your lines!" Mike said, packing all of his papers up.

"Yes, we'd like to be off-book within a week," Mercedes said. "And that includes lyrics and blocking instructions!"


	7. Glease: Mooning All over You

**Alright, here is fifteen more minutes of Episode 4x06, "Glease." Hope you enjoy it!**

As the crowd was finishing getting settled into their seats, Finn and Artie were sitting together at the lighting and sound panel. Artie clicked on a pre-recorded public service announcement for the audience.

"Welcome everyone to the William McKinley High School production of _Grease. _This musical is co-directed by Artie Abrams and Finn Hudson, along with vocal coaching by Mercedes Jones, and choreography by Mike Chang. Starring Ryder Lynn as Danny, Sam Evans as Kenickie, Joseph Hart as Doody, Jake Puckerman as Putzie, Blaine Anderson as Teen Angel, Marley Rose as Sandy, Wade 'Unique' Adams as Rizzo, understudied by Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta as Frenchy, Tina Cohen-Chang as Jan, Kitty Wilde as Patty Simcox, and Brittany Pierce as Cha-Cha; special appearances by Mike Chang as Eugene and Mercedes Jones as Ms. Lynch."

Finn's voice came on next.

"At this time we would like to ask the audience to take their seats and silence all electronic devices. We will have a 20-minute intermission after the first act. And now, please sit back and relax as we present to you McKinley High's fall musical production of _Grease!_"

The audience rang out in applause as the cast opened up with the Rydell Alma Mater.

"Thank you," Mercedes said as the school principal. "It is my pleasure at this time to introduce Ms. Patty Simcox, your class yearbook editor; and Mr. Eugene Florczyk, class valedictorian, and today, Vice President of Straightshooters Unlimited Research and Marketing."

The audience applauded as Kitty and Mike bowed. Mike began his lines. "Thank you, Ms. Lynch, fellow graduates, and honored guests. As I look upon these familiar faces, it really takes me back. Back to those wonderful by-gone days; days of working and playing together; days of cheering on our athletic teams—GO RIGTAILS!" The audience applauded. "And days of worrying when exam time rolled around. Perhaps, some of those familiar faces of yesteryear are absent this time of evening at the thought of our beloved Ms. Lynch, in fear of one of her infamous English finals."

Mercedes cast a jokingly nasty look to Mike.

All of this, however, was really getting to Rachel's and Kurt's head. All of the things that Eugene stated were relative to how they were feeling. They did miss all of those emotions of high school, those times they didn't savor and relish as much as they could have, thinking that post-high school life would be paradise away from home. But for both of them, that was not the case at all.

Just as they snapped back to reality, the boys and girls ran on stage: Sam, Jake, Joe, Santana, Sugar, and Tina.

Song: "Alma Mater Parody" 

_I saw a dead skunk on the highway  
And I was goin' crazy from the smell  
Cause when the wind was blowin' my way  
It smelled just like the halls of old Rydell  
And if you've gotta use the toilet  
And later on you start to scratch like hell  
Take off your underwear and boil it  
Cause you've got memories of old Rydell  
_

_[Girls:]  
I can't explain Rydell, this pain Rydell  
Is it ptomaine Rydell gave me_

_[Guys:]  
Is it v.d. Rydell  
Could be Rydell_

_[All:]  
You outta see the faculty_

_If Mister Clean, Rydell_  
_Had seen Rydell_  
_He'd just turn green and disappear_  
_I'm outta luck Rydell_  
_Dead duck Rydell_  
_I'm stuck Rydell, right here_

Yep, precisely how Rachel and Kurt treated their high school lives. Convincing themselves that Lima was just this smelly and awful place to live. And sure, that was the truth for a while. But in the end, McKinley High was home, or else they wouldn't have used Cassie's JetBlue frequent flier miles to come back.

The rest of the first act went by in a breeze, but Rachel and Kurt were very fascinated by the next scene. Tina and Jake came on stage for their music number as Jan and Putzie.

"Wait, so that's actually Puck's brother?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah!" Kurt said excitedly. "Tina looks so pretty as Jan!"

"I am the mooning champ of Rydell High!" Jake as Putzie exclaimed, sending a sea of laughs through the audience.

Song: "Mooning"

_[PUTZIE:]  
I spent my day just mooning so sad and blue so sad and blue  
I spent my nights just mooning over you  
[JAN:]  
All over who  
[PUTZIE:]  
Well I'm so full of love as any fool can see  
'Cause angels up above have hung the moon on me  
[JAN:]  
Why must you go  
[PUTZIE:]  
Why must I go  
[BOTH:]  
On mooning  
[PUTZIE:]  
So all alone  
[JAN:]  
So all alone_

_[PUTZIE:]  
There would be no more mooning if you would call me  
[JAN:]  
Up on the phone  
[PUTZIE:]  
I guess I'll keep on striking poses  
'Till my cheeks have lost their roses  
[BOTH:]  
Mooning over you  
[PUTZIE:]  
I'll stand behind  
[JAN:]  
You'll stand behind me  
[PUTZIE:]  
Mooning forever more  
[JAN:]  
Forever more  
[PUTZIE:]  
Someday you'll find me mooning at your front door  
[JAN:]  
At my front door  
[PUTZIE:]  
Oh, everyday at school I watch ya  
Always will until I got you mooning too  
There's a moon out tonight _

The scene ended with Putzie mooning the audience, again sending laughter through the crowd.

The lights brightened up and intermission started. As the cast jogged off stage, Mike cast a fleeting cast upon Tina. Her romantic gazes to Jake throughout the song, though acting, made Mike miss the way she used to look at him like that.

Rachel and Kurt left the auditorium to walk around the school a bit, where she passed Ms. Rose talking to Coach Beiste.

"Gosh, your daughter is doing amazing as Sandy," Shannon said.

"Thank you," Ms. Rose said proudly. "I'm so excited for her. She's always wanted to be in a musical like this but she was never brave enough to audition at her old schools."

"Well, whatever's working here at McKinley is really doing her some good," Shannon said.

"I've got a feeling it was the boys out for the role of Danny," Ms. Rose teased.

"Haha!" Shannon laughed. "They're both hunks for sure. Ryder's a good kid. He's doing better in football and he's fun to work with. I don't know, though… Grade-wise, he's not keeping up. If he drops his grade any lower, he can't play football."

"Aw, that's too bad," Ms. Rose said.

"But that Joseph Hart!" Shannon exclaimed. "I had no idea that kind of tone could come out of him. He and Sam make such a good pair with those T-Birds."

"I love how that Sugar girl looks exactly like the actress that portrayed her in the movie," Ms. Rose said, breathing in a reminiscent sigh. "Do you remember when that movie first came out?"

"Oh gosh, yes!" Shannon said. "I loved that movie. Instant connection to Rizzo, if I do say so myself. She was kind of the girl I always wanted to be. Kind of a tomboy, but still able to get all the guys."

"Well, I loved Sandy right from the start," Ms. Rose said. "I guess the love for the role gets passed down through genetics, huh?"

"Hey everyone!" Finn said, peeping his head out of the auditorium. "The second act is about to start, so come back in and take your seats!"

Song: "Shaking at the High School Hop"

All: _Well, honky-tonk baby get on the floor  
All the cats are yellin they're shoutin for more  
My baby likes to rock, my baby likes to roll  
My baby does the chicken and she does the stroll_

_Well shake it_  
_Yeah shake it_  
_Yeah shake it_  
_Everybody shake it_  
_Shake it at the high school hop_

_[Danny:]_  
_Well Sock-hop baby_  
_[Girls:]_  
_Roll up her crazy jeans_  
_[Guys:]_  
_Gonna rock to the music_  
_Guys and girls:_  
_gonna dig the scene_  
_[Girls:]_  
_Shimmy to the left_  
_[Guys and girls:]_  
_Cha-cha to the right_  
_We're gonna do the stomp till broad daylight_

_Well shake it_  
_Yeah shake it_  
_Yeah shake it_  
_Everybody shake it_  
_Shake it at the high school hop_

_[Girls:]_  
_We're gonna alley-oop on blueberry hill_  
_[Guys:]_  
_Party with Lucille we wont be standin still_  
_[Girls:]_  
_Hand-jive baby, do the stomp with me_  
_A calypso- do the slop, gonna bop with mister Lee_

[All:]

_Well shake it  
Yeah shake it  
Yeah shake it  
Everybody shake it  
Shake it at the high school hop_

_Shake, Rock and Roll_  
_Rock, Roll and Shake_  
_Shake, Rock and Roll_  
_Rock, Roll and Shake_  
_Shake, Rock and Roll_  
_Long Live Rock and Roll! (x2)_

The audience was in love with the song, particularly Brittany's lead dancing as Cha-Cha.

Song: "Rock & Roll Party Queen"

_[Putzie & Doody]_

_a la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la la la,  
(bass) OH OH OH,  
Rock -n- Roll Party Queen,_

_(Putzie) Little girl do ya know what I mean,_  
_(Doody) Pretty soon she'll be seventeen,_  
_(Guys) They tell me her names Betty Jean,_  
_OH OH OH,_  
_Rock -n- Roll Party Queen,_

_Friday night and she's got a date,_  
_Goin' places just a stayin' out late,_  
_Droppin' dimes in the record machine,_  
_OH OH OH,_  
_Rock -n- Roll Party Queen,_

_Pa pa pa pa pa pa Oh no,_  
_Can I have the car tonight,_  
_Baby baby can I be the one,_  
_To love you with all of my might,_  
_AYE AYE AYE AYE,_

_She's the girl that all the kids know,_  
_They talk about her wherever she goes,_  
_I could write a fan magazine,_  
_About my rock 'n roll party queen_

_La la la... rock 'n roll party queen,_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, rock 'n roll party queen,_  
_Pa pa pa pa, you should see her shake,_  
_Baby baby, don't you call it puppy luck,_  
_don't you want a true romance?_

_Rockin' and rollin', little party queen,_  
_We're gonna do the stroll, hey party queen ,_  
_You know I love you so, my party queen,_  
_You're my rockin' and my rollin' party queen!_

Jake and Joe's harmonies were a hit with the audience.

"Okay, wait up," Kurt whispered to Rachel. "When he auditioned for me, I was about to cast him as a full on Bass 2, but he handled the high parts well!"

"So did Joe!" Rachel whispered well. "They were so on point!"

* * *

Well, what else was on point? Rachel's messed-up emotions after hearing "You're the One That I Want."

"Can we just get out of here?" Rachel asked Kurt as Marley was finishing belting out the last note to her reprise of "Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "It's almost done!"

"Sandy!" Ryder as Danny exclaimed. "You're… something else!"

"Oh!" Marley as Sandy replied. "So you noticed!"

The two shared a quick kiss before the music started.

Song: "All Choked Up"

_[Danny-]  
Well… I... feel so strange.  
Well upon my word...  
Now my brain is reelin and my ey-y-y- sights blurred  
Well, I'm tremblin' a lot.  
I'm nervous and I'm hot  
Uh-huh, I'm all choked up._

_Well there's a fire alarm wailin' in my head_  
_And my circulation cries condition red_  
_I'm in a cold sweat, my t-shirt's all wet_  
_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up_

_Oh, baby-baby-baby, take my heart, before it breaks._  
_My knees are weak, and my back bone aches,_  
_My hands are colder than ice, my throat is locked in a vice,_  
_Come on and change my pain to pa-r-a-dise._

_Well there's a fever key runnin' through my skin_  
_Don't you hear me knockin', won't ya let me in,_  
_You know I'm your fool, So dont you be cruel,_  
_Uh-huh, I'm all choked Up._

_[Girls:] Now listen here:_

_[Sandy:]_

_So you're standin round in a dizzy spell,  
It's a situation I know prettty well,  
Well, I been there too, So I feel for you.  
Uh-huh, I'm all choked up_

_[Girls:] And further more:_

_[Sandy:]_  
_So you're down and out, and you're against the wall,_  
_And you say that I'm the one that did it all,_  
_I'm sure you're sincere, It gets me right here,_  
_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up._

_Oh baby, take my heart and don't complain,_  
_My poor heart just can't stand the strain,_  
_I can cure your disease, Come on and say pretty please,_  
_Take your medicine down on your knees._

_[Danny:]_  
_I got a fever: a hundred-four Fahrenheit,_  
_I need your lovin', can I come over tonight?_  
_Feelin' low down, my equilibrium's shot,_  
_Give me, the tranquilizer you got._

_Well baby take my ring, cuz you're my match._

_[Sandy:] Well, I still think there's strings attached,_

_[Danny:] You're writin' my epitaph,_

_[Sandy:] Well, that's just tough and a half._

_[Danny:] You're gonna make me die,_

_[Sandy:] Don't make me laugh._

_[Danny and Sandy:]_  
_Well, I'll forgive for what you put me through,_  
_Cuz I do believe you really love me too._  
_I look in your eyes, the sufferin dies,_  
_Uh-huh, I'm all choked up._

_[Everyone:] Uh-Hey, hey, hey, hey._

_[D & S:] I'm all choked up_

_[Everyone:] Uh hey, hey, hey, hey._

_[D & S:] I'm all choked up-._

_[Guys and girls:] A hum shoobie doo wop,_  
_A hum shoobie doo wop, A hum shoobie doo wop._

_[Everyone:] A-hum...YEAH!_

* * *

Song: "We Go Together"

_[Mike and Mercedes]  
We go together like {Mike & Mercedes dancing with the cast on stage}  
rama lama lama {As a rehearsal before their Saturday show}  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom_

_[Rachel, Finn, Santana & Kurt]_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang {Rachel & Kurt standing in line to board their plane}_  
_shoo-bop_  
_That's the way it should be {Santana taking her seat on her plane}_  
_Wha oooh yeah! {Finn supervising the rehearsal}_

_[All Kids]_  
_We're one of a kind_  
_Like dip di-dip di-dip_  
_Doo-bop a doo-bee doo_  
_Our names are signed {Mike and Mercedes waving goodbye}_  
_Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy_  
_boog-e-dy_  
_Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang_  
_shoo-bop_

_We'll always be like one {Finn cleaning up the choir room}_  
_Wa-wa-wa-waaa!_

_When we go out at night_  
_And stars are shinin' bright_  
_Up in the skies above {Rachel & Kurt's plane flies above}_  
_Or at the high school dance_  
_Where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove {Santana sighing as she flies over the city lights}_

_[Glimpses of all kids in one of their scenes]_

_Ryder/Danny: Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong  
Marley/Sandy: Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Sam/Kenickie: Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Unique: Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Joe/Doody: Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y  
Sugar/Frency: Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Jake/Putzie: Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom  
Tina/Jan: Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong  
Blaine/Teen Angel: Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Brittany/Cha-Cha: Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Kitty/Patty: Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Joe/Doody: Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
Tina/Jan: shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sugar/Frency: Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom_

_[Guys]_  
_A wop ba-ba lu-mop_

_[Girls]_  
_A wop bam boom_

_[All kids, on stage during the final performance]_

_We're for each other like  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh yeah!  
We'll always, be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together [End here or fade out]  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom! _


	8. Dynamic Duets: Battle of the Bands

**Summary: Grease has ended, but the competition is still on! This time, it's between the four classes. Each of their songs is personalized for their graduation years, so enjoy! Please read, comment, and if you can, share it. :) **

**CASTING:**

**RANDOLPH SALVIA . . . TYLER FORD**

**ZACKARY MCCALLON . . . MARIO ARNAUZ BONDS**

Brittany sat on her bed with her laptop in front of her. She was bored out of her mind. She wanted to call up Santana on Skype, but she was too nervous, and it wasn't as if Santana could even manage the time to talk to her anyway. Judging by her last Facebook update, she had only gotten an C+ on her last Sociology exam, and she was still busy with cheerleading.

Then, an idea struck Brittany: Rachel and Kurt!

It wasn't long before Brittany activated her camera and waited for Rachel and Kurt to pick up. Just when Britt was about to lose hope, they answered!

"BRITTANY!" the two screamed together.

"Hi guys!" Brittany squealed excitedly.

Rachel and Kurt began murmuring loudly over the webcam. Brittany couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Wait! You guys are alive!" Brittany exclaimed, remembering that the East Coast was just ravaged by Hurricane Sandy.

"Oh yes, we are!" Rachel said.

"Ugh, Sandy was awful," Kurt murmured.

"Yeah, Brody said that the entire dorm building was evacuated. It's a lucky thing that our apartment is a little farther out, but emergency crews were still in the area to repair some broken poles and fallen trees and such," Rachel explained.

"But I've been totally miserable without my internship," Kurt sighed. "I couldn't believe I said this, but I actually missed the hectic phone calls and the long meetings!"

"But the best part was that the subway system was down so a lot of the professors couldn't make it to the campus when school reopened today. Our Dance 101 class was excused for the time being, which means it's that much class time I don't have to put up with Cassie!"

"That sounds amazing," Brittany said. "Hey, I have big news for you guys! I have a 100% A+ grade in my Human Anatomy & Physiology class! I guess I had a lot of practice reading Lord Tubbington's X-Rays from his last visit to the vet last year."

"Oh my gosh, Britt, that's amazing!" Kurt screamed. "Does this put you on track for graduation?"

"Hopefully," Brittany said. "Ms. Pillsbury and I have been working on this after school so often! She wants to find me a tutor, but so far, no one is interested."

"I'm sure you'll get someone soon," Kurt said, with Rachel nodding at his side.

"Hey, listen, Brittany, we have to go soon. Kurt and I have to do some food shopping. We heard that another storm is on its way, so we need to be prepared," Rachel said apologetically.

"I understand," Brittany said. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Kurt trilled sarcastically. "Oh! And let us know who wins Battle of the Bands this week!"

"Will do," Brittany said. The call hung up, and Lord Tubbington pounced onto the bed. Brittany stared into his eyes. "Do cats have ACL's? One of our Cheerio fliers tore hers. Maybe if I dissect your cat ACL, I could find a cure for her!"

The cat widened its eyes and hurried out of the room.

* * *

It was 1:40, and the student body of William McKinley High School gathered in the school gymnasium for the pep rally.

The four classes were in high spirits as the freshman band was busy setting up. Finn, having better knowledge of the percussion equipment, was up there helping.

"Students," Principal Figgins said. "Quiet down, please! Welcome everyone to the annual Battle of the Bands competition! As you know, it is our Homecoming week, and we are pleased to recognize a lot of our returning alumni for the occasion. After all, it is _Home-_coming week. Welcome back, to the William McKinley High School alumni!" Figgins pointed to a section of the stands where a small block of alumni sat in eager anticipation of the event. Last year, it was actually the TroubleTones trio of seniors who took the Battle of the Bands victory. "And now," Figgins continued, "Please welcome your hosts: student body president and vice president, respectively, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans!"

Blaine and Sam walked to the middle of the gym, smiles on their faces, though one could tell that Blaine's smile was forced.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, EVERYBODY!" Sam said loudly, getting the student body up on their feet.

"We're glad that you were all able to join us today," Blaine said somewhat lazily. "All the classes should be proud of their representatives this afternoon. Everyone has worked long and hard, and we know that we're going to have a great show today!"

"We'd also like to recognize the judges for the occasion! They were all chosen by Principal Figgins to ensure maximum fairness," Sam said.

"First up, we have our very own Spanish teacher, Mr. David Martinez!" Blaine exclaimed, gesturing towards Mr. Martinez.

"We also have none other than Coach Shannon Beiste!" Sam continued. The football boys applauded loudly for their coach.

"Next up is none other than Coach Sue Sylvester!" Blaine called. The Cheerios gave some high-pitched whistles.

"As well as our senior Geography teacher, Ms. Doosenbury!" Sam said. The teacher did not get much applause.

"And finally, we have the best counselor ever, Ms. Emma Pillsbury!" Blaine said.

The five judges all held clipboards in their laps, already monitoring the crowds to take off points for inappropriate behavior.

Sam gestured for Blaine to begin introducing the freshmen, but Blaine's heartache and guilt was too much by this point.

"You're going to have to go on," Blaine whispered sorrowfully to Sam.

"What? But you're the president!" Sam said.

"And that's why we have VP's," Blaine said sorrowfully. "You can call up another officer if you want, but… I can't do this anymore."

Sam shook his head. "Dude, no. You know what they say. Music is the best medicine. Maybe this is something you need. And dude, this kind of opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. Enjoy it!"

Blaine sighed, nodded, and smiled slightly, allowing for Sam to take the lead.

Sam turned around and loudly exclaimed, "And now! Let's welcome up the FRESHMEN Class of 2016!"

Two boys ascended the stage. One of them was a tall blind kid, and the other one was a little high-voiced boy.

"Hi," the tall one said. "My name is Zack McCallon—"

"And I'm Randy Salvia, and we are going to be singing 'One Day,' by Matisyahu," the shorter one said.

Randolph: _Sometimes I lay  
Under the moon  
And thank God I'm breathing  
Then I pray  
Don't take me soon  
Cause I'm here for a reason  
_Both: _Sometimes in my tears I drown  
But I never let it get me down  
So when negativity surrounds  
I know some day it'll all turn around  
Because  
_Zackary: _All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There'll be no more wars  
And our children will play  
_Both: _One day [x6]  
_Randolph: _It's not about  
Win or lose  
Because we all lose  
When they feed on the _[Both:] _souls of the innocent  
Blood drenched pavement  
Keep on moving though the waters stay raging  
_Zackary: _In this maze you can lose your way _[Randolph] _(your way)  
It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you no way _[Randolph] _(no way)  
Sometimes in my tears I drown  
But I never let it get me down  
So my negativity surrounds  
I know some day it'll all turn around  
Because  
_Both: _All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There'll be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day [x6]  
_Randolph: _One day this all will change  
Treat people the same  
Stop with the violence  
Down the hate  
One day we'll all be free  
And proud to be  
Under the same sun  
Singing songs of freedom like  
_Both: _One day [x2]  
All my live I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
2016 to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
They'll be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day [x6]  
Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh_

The applause was loud, but the sophomores were ready for their act to take the stage.

"And now, please welcome the SOPHOMORE Class of 2015!" Blaine exclaimed, trying his best to drop the depressed attitude.

"Get this right, guys," Kitty whispered nastily as she led the four on stage. "Hi! I'm Kitty Wilde, this is Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, and Maria—"

"Marley Rose," Marley giggled into her microphone.

"—And we will be singing 'Kids in America' by Cascada!"

Just as the music was about to start, Kitty returned to the microphone. "And just so you know, I planned out this song because it was meant to be celebratory of Romney's reign as the newest president of the United States of America, but this just goes to show that America's average IQ is going down if you were all stupid enough to re-elect Obama."

The judges raised their eyebrows, but the music went on.

Marley: _Looking out a dirty old window,  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by,  
I sit here alone and I wonder why,  
_Jake: _Friday night and everyone's moving. _{The four start dancing on stage}_  
I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down,  
I search for the beat in this dirty town,_

Kitty: _Downtown the young ones are going, _{Jake bumps Ryder into the microphone stand}_  
Downtown the young ones are growing,_

[Chorus:]

All: _We're the kids in America, _{The four sing at their microphone stands again}_  
We're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,_

Kitty: _Bright Lights,  
The music gets faster,  
Look boy don't check on your watch, Not another glance, _{Kitty seduces Jake}_  
I'm not leaving now honey not a chance,  
_Ryder: _Hot shot give me no problems, _{Ryder sings to Marley}_  
Much later baby you'll be, saying "never mind,"  
You know life is cruel,  
Life is never kind,_

Kitty: _Kind hearts don't make a new story, _{Kitty circles Ryder, separating from Marley}_  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory,_

[Chorus:]

All: _We're the kids in America, _{The sophomores in the stands get up to dance}_  
We're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,_

Marley: _Come closer honey that's better, _{Marley tries to seduce Jake. Ryder looks jealous}_  
Gotta get a brand new experience feeling right,  
Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight,_  
Jake: _Outside a new day is dawning, _{Jake upstages the rest}_  
Outside suburbia's calling, everywhere,  
I don't want to go baby_,  
Ryder: New_ York to East California, _{Ryder takes center stage}_  
There's a new wave coming, I warn ya,_

[Chorus:]

All: _We're the kids in America,  
2015 in America,  
Everybody live for the music around,  
We're the kids in America,  
we're the kids in America,  
Everybody live for the music around_

As the sophomores descended from the stage, Kitty flashed a 'thumbs up' to all her counterparts, casting an evil grin to Marley.

"Wonderful job, sophomores," Sam said. "And now, let us welcome the JUNIOR class of 2014!"

Joe, Sugar, and Wade humbly took the stage. Wade looked a little uncomfortable, not wanting to perform in male clothing, and wishing he could transform into his alter-ego. His downcast mentality led him to take a week off of Glee Club this week to decide what he wanted to do for Sectionals. Perform as Wade and sing with the tenors, or transform into Unique and sing with the sopranos. Regardless, it was time for the juniors to own the stage.

"Hi!" Sugar said excitedly. "I'm Sugar Motta, on my left is Wade 'Unique' Adams, and on my right is the spectacular Joseph Hart! We will be singing 'Both of Us' by B.O.B. featuring none other than Taylor Swift!"

_[Chorus: Unique & Sugar harmony]__  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Joe:]__  
Ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a sucka wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an uphill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern for the madness  
Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_[Chorus: Joe, Sugar, Unique harmony]__  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Joe:]__  
I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, but everything so low  
That you could drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Than build it from the ground up, hey  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From 2014, to all of y'all_

_[Chorus: Unique, Joe, Sugar harmony]__  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Oohhh, oohh __[4x]_

The juniors all hugged each other.

"U-Mazing, guys!" Wade exclaimed happily.

"We're totally gonna take this thing!" Sugar squealed.

"Alright, fantastic, juniors!" Blaine said. "And now, for the very last time, please welcome the SENIOR class of 2013!"

Tina and Brittany grinned at the audience as the lights focused on them.

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce—"

"And I'm Tina-Cohen Chang, and we will be singing 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat!"

Brittany: _Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it  
Don't you blink you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it  
Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say_

Both: _Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Tina: _I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it  
You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it  
2013 together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

Both: _Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun_

Tina: _Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down  
_Brittany: _Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow  
_Tina: _Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
_Brittany: _Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before_

Tina: _I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

Brittany w/ Tina repeats: _Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky_  
_Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah_  
_Brighter than the sun._  
_Brighter than the sun._  
_Brighter than the sun._  
_Oho, yeah, oho_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_  
_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
_It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

The seniors in the gym cheered their lungs out as the two girls and their musicians walked off the stage. Looking at the seniors in all, some of them were already brushing tears out of their eyes, knowing that this was the last chance they would ever get at this event.

"Alright, awesome job, seniors!" Sam shouted. "Congratulations to all the classes! The results will be released during half-time at the football game in a couple of weeks! So everyone come and support the football players! And to all the William McKinley High School alumni, we hope you had a blast today, and we hope to see you around for the next few days!"


	9. Thanksgiving: Rehearsals

**Summary: What a shocking episode! But, here's fifteen more minutes of it! Reviews (good or bad) are always welcome and encouraged! If you have any ideas for future episodes, drop in a line as well! Song suggestions, dialogue suggestions (particularly mean ones for Sue, Cassie, Kitty, and Santana), and the like are always good. **

**CASTING: **

**RANDOLPH SALVIA . . . TYLER FORD**  
**ZACKARY MCCALLON . . . MARIO ARNAUZ BONDS**

The six returning members of the Class of 2012 were enjoying their Monday evening at the Titans' Homecoming football game. It was a lucky thing that they had an easy opponent. The score was up 19-7.

The graduates were all talking about their post-high school endeavors. Quinn was, of course, happily involved in many things at Yale. Mike was telling fascinating stories about his Chicago adventures and being trained at Joffrey Ballet Academy. Puck wasn't doing as well as he had hoped financially, but Mercedes was definitely starting to hit it up with the background recording vocals. Santana was having a lot of fun with cheerleading for the Louisville Cardinals. She was recounting stories of their own Homecoming game, and even criticizing the McKinley Cheerios' performance.

"Look at that girl between Britt and Kitty!" she said disgustedly. "I don't understand why Coach Sue is benching that neckbrace Cheerio. Even with a stiff neck that girl will be able to land a triple backflip better than her!"

The whistle blew and the football team retreated to their locker room. Blaine and Sam stepped out onto the field to reveal the Homecoming scores. Representatives from the classes were there to accept any awards. The students were gathered down at the far end of the field to show off their floats and banners. Kitty was proudly showing off the sophomores' chrysanthemum float.

"Alright, folks!" Blaine called. "Here we go with the results!"

Sam opened the first envelope. "For the Banner category, we have the freshmen in fourth, the sophomores in third, the seniors in second, and the juniors in first!" Sugar grinned and had the junior class fire confetti cannons.

Blaine went next. "For the Float category, we have the freshmen in fourth, the juniors in third, the seniors in second, and the sophomores in first!" Kitty was ecstatic. She began posing for Jacob Ben Israel's photo shoot of the sophomore float.

Sam continued on, "In the Class Cheer category, we have the freshmen in fourth, the sophomores in third, the juniors in second, and the seniors in first!" Brittany leaped into the air with excitement.

Blaine rotated in. "In the Boys' Cheerleading category, we have the freshmen in third, the juniors in second, and the sophomores in first! We regret to say that the senior class has been disqualified because of pelvic thrusts." Sam looked down shamefully as Jake (who led the sophomore boys cheerleaders) high-fived the other guys.

"Well, sorry about that," Sam spoke into the microphone, capturing audience laughter. "Our final category is the Battle of the Bands!"

The crowd was in a very hushed silence. This was the most anticipated result, apart from the overall awards.

"We have the freshmen in third, the juniors in second, and the seniors in first!" Sam exclaimed. Tina shrieked with excitement and ran to claim the award.

The two freshmen singers, on the other hand, ran up to the president and vice president and asked for the microphone.

"Hi everyone!" said Zackary, the blind kid. "We'd just like to thank the judges for placing us relatively high!"

"Yeah!" Randy said in his little high-pitched voice. "We'd like to give a shout-out to the freshmen for being the first freshman class to not place fourth in Battle of the Bands in ten years!"

"LET'S GO 2016!" Zackary exclaimed.

Sam giggled and took the microphone back. "And we regret to inform you that the sophomore class has been disqualified from the Battle of the Bands for, quote, 'Aggressive behavior on stage,' unquote."

Marley looked down sorrowfully. Kitty's nostrils flared, and she would have run forward to attack Blaine and Sam if Ryder didn't catch her.

"And now," Blaine said. "The moment we have all been waiting for! The overall award! Whatever class wins this is going to get a plaque with their graduation year inscribed on it, and it will be hanging in the McKinley Hall of Fame forevermore!"

"In fourth place," Sam said, "The freshmen!"

"In third place," Blaine continued, "The sophomores!"

"Second place goes to the juniors!" Sam said. By then, the seniors had already known that the only place left was first, so they were all leaping in the air before Blaine could announce that the "seniors take the first place award!"

Up in the stands, the graduates were applauding excitedly.

"Gosh, watching the seniors take that award makes me remember how excited we were when we won last year," Finn said.

"Yeah! And no disqualification for our boys cheerleading!" Mike joked.

"That had to be a miracle that my moves didn't get us disqualified," Puck teased. "I guess Doosenbury had to take it out on the next class."

"Well, I think the sophomores' float was cute," Quinn said. "I love chrysanthemums!"

Mercedes laughed. "Oh, pshaw, I saw the juniors' Battle of the Bands on Sugar's timeline—"

"Gotta hate that timeline," Santana muttered.

"—and, though the seniors were better, they are seriously going to go places someday! Wade's harmonies were killer, and so was Joe's rapping!"

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go to Breadstix now?" Santana asked grouchily.

"Well, they all worked hard," Finn said. "If we had to pass down that overall award crown down to someone, I'm glad it was to this year's seniors.

Artie was on the field giving the appreciation speech. "On behalf of the senior class of 2013, we'd just like to thank all of the judges for their time and deliberation. The decision couldn't have been easy! To the other classes, you all were serious competition, and you definitely had the seniors on their feet! I can't wait to see what you all do next year! To the seniors, THIS IS OUR YEAR, BABY!"

The buzzer sounded and the football team ran back onto the field and continued the play. The hour went on, and McKinley Won 35-15, one of the widest scoring gaps that Coach Beiste had ever witnessed!

* * *

"So, have you submitted the setlist?" Mercedes asked Finn as they sat in Mr. Schue's office to make some consideration before the competition night.

"Yep!" Finn said, pushing a copy of the setlist to Mercedes.

_**2012**_

_**Allen County Sectionals**_

_**Show Choir Competition**_

_**School: William McKinley High School, Lima**_

_**Team: New Directions**_

_**Director(s): William Schuester, Finn Hudson**_

_**PROGRAM**_

"_**Gangnam Style" **_

_Written by PSY, Recorded by PSY_

_**Lead Vocalist(s): Tina Cohen-Chang**_

_**Performed by: Wade Adams, Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Ryder Lynn, Joseph Hart, Jake Puckerman**_

"_**Chasing Pavements" **_

_Written by Adele & Eg White, Recorded by Adele_

_**Lead Vocalist(s): Marley Rose, Blaine Anderson**_

_**Performed by: Wade Adams, Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Joseph Hart**_

"_**Some Nights"**_

_Written by Jeff Bhasker, Nate Reuss, Andrew Dost, Jack Antonoff; Recorded by Fun_

_**Lead Vocalist(s): Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Ryder Lynn, Joseph Hart, Jake Puckerman**_

_**Performed by: Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde, Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Ryder Lynn, Joseph Hart, Jake Puckerman**_

"Looks good!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Don't you think we should open up with 'Chasing Pavements' though? I mean, it doesn't really make sense to open with a showstopper, go down mellow, and pump it back up. It should lead up to that big climax!"

Finn hesitated for a moment. "Nah, I think it's good as it is. I mean, we did that last year at Nationals, right? Troubletones opened it up with a power ballad, then we had Rachel go in with her Celine Dion solo, and then we pumped it back up with 'Paradise,'" Finn said.

Mercedes also hesitated. "Okay, you have a fair point."

"How's the dancing going, Mike?" Finn asked as Mike walked in.

"You got 'Some Nights' down from the other week. We just finished a refresher for 'Chasing Pavements.' Mercedes and Santana have been working on adding in tenor vocals for Blaine to make it a duet. Other than that, Quinn and Puck are trying to work through 'Gangnam Style' right now," Mike explained.

"Sounds good!" Finn said. "Alright! Teamwork!"

Mercedes and Mike both raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, dude," Mike said. "You need to find a better teaching slogan."

Finn dismissed the comment as Quinn walked through the door. "How are Kitty and Ryder doing with memorizing their parts?" he asked.

"They're good on harmony," Quinn said. "But how did you even choose them to pick up those parts?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "Ryder's really having a hard time with it. He can barely read English, and you expect him to read fast-paced Korean?"

"Kitty's doing alright, but she would like me to give you a message: 'thanks a lot for nosily making me spend two hours straight learning four lines,'" Quinn said a little nastily.

"Nosily?" Mercedes asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" Finn said hesitantly, remember how exactly those two people in particular ended up with the background verses.

"_Alright class!" Finn greeted the day after the kids finished rehearsing 'Some Nights.' _

"_Dude, we told you, no one's interested in singing that song," Joe said sympathetically._

"_Dancing, on the other hand, is a different story," Sam joked. _

"_Guys, Tina can't do this song all by herself. We just need two people to harmonize in the background on that… non-noon-sauna-yay verse," Finn mispronounced clumsily. _

"_It's a worthless battle, Finn," Sugar chimed. _

"_Do I need to pick at random from this 12-member roster?" Finn threatened._

_Everyone paused, silently gasped, and widened their eyes._

"_NOSE GOES!" Artie exclaimed, quickly pressing his nose to his face, knocking his glasses off in the process._

"_Looks like it's Kitty and Ryder!" Wade said. _

"_Wait, what?" Ryder asked in a dumbfounded manner. _

"_That's not fair! I was texting!" Kitty protested. _

"And why would you follow one of those ridiculous force games?" Puck asked as he entered the room.

Finn was at a loss for words.

* * *

"So, what's it like to be in college? Is it really as hard as everyone says it is?" Marley asked as she spent some one-on-one time with Marley in the choir room.

Santana giggled. "It's hard work, especially if you're committing to athletics and extra-curricular activities. Just a forewarning, though…" Santana paused. "Right now, as a sophomore, you probably think that high school is just going to drag on and on forever. But it's going to go by fast, especially once you find your niche here. And that niche is Glee Club, isn't it?"

"Got that right," Marley said shyly.

"Alright, so let's get back to the song! Your belting at the end is great, but you tend to run out of breath. Find your golden tone. And remember to sort of fade out at the last word, but not too quickly," Santana continued on.

"Got it," Marley said.

* * *

"I don't get it," Ryder muttered.

"It's just like riding a horse, dude," Mike said. "You're telling me you've never watched the music video before?"

"I've been too busy with _Grease _and studying!" Ryder said defensively.

Just then, Puck and Jake walked in.

"Jake here has got the rhythm down, but the pronunciation isn't there yet," Puck said.

"Too much gibberish?" Mike asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Jake said sheepishly.

"Alright, so boys, just remember to put some serious attitude into the choreography. The judges like to see it when you dance like it's second-nature, rather than something you just learned a week ago—"

"Sometimes days," Mike interrupted.

* * *

"So, judging by the set list, you seem to be out of one number?" Mercedes asked Wade.

"Yeah," Wade said. "I just wasn't feeling it last week. After that debacle of losing Rizzo right before the opening of _Grease _put me in a really bad place last week. I had to take some time off and remember who I really am."

"And have you found that out yet?" Mercedes asked.

"No," Wade said sadly. "My parents seem set on not allowing me to be my true self outside of my bedroom. But I won that Nationals soloist MVP award as a girl, and I really intend to keep performing as a girl."

Mercedes grinned. "That's the type of passion I'm looking for, honey. Now, let's get to that song! You comfortable with the choreography for the two songs you are in?"

Wade grinned. "Unique's got everything down. Wade, on the other hand… I can be really self-conscious performing in my XY form… Without my weave and dress, I don't feel gorgeous."

"I know where you're coming from," Mercedes said sympathetically. "Well, whatever you decide to do for the competition, just know that we all back you up. Me, your classmates, the graduates. We just want you to be you. That's all that Glee Club is about."

* * *

Finn and the other graduates sat in the auditorium seats as the kids finished up "Gangnam Style."

"Good job everyone!" Finn exclaimed from his place at the director's seat. "Guys, anyone have anything they want to say?"

"You need to be more precise at the reverse run," Mike said tiredly.

"Kitty, don't forget to wink," Quinn said.

"Artie, Wade, and Sugar, you guys are front-row dancers, and you guys all did a heck of a job doing it," Mercedes said proudly.

"Well, what about the center stage dancers?" Puck asked. "Brittany, amazing job. Ryder, you just need more confidence."

Ryder cast a look at Jake, feeling as if he would be a better fit.

"Alright, can we run through 'Chasing Pavements' now?" Santana asked. "Marley and Blaine need to get comfortable with this one."

"Yep," Finn said. "Kitty, Jake, and Ryder, I know you guys are new to this routine, but are you guys okay with it?"

The three of them flashed a thumbs up to the graduates.

Song: "Chasing Pavements" by Adele, re-adapted from the song in Glee 4x01

_{Everyone dancing on center stage. Blaine enters from stage right. Marley enters from stage left on her line.}_

Blaine: _I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love  
_Marley: _But, if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you_

_[Chorus]  
_Both: _Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere_

Blaine: _I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it_

[Chorus]

Both: _Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there_

Marley: _Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
_Blaine: _Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
_Marley: _Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Ohh oh_

_[Chorus x2]_


	10. Swan Song: I Thought I Needed Fortune

**Summary: It's almost the end of the first semester, so let's see what's going on with everyone!**

**Also, since Ellis Wylie was in this episode as an extra, I took the liberty of adding her into the episode. **

**CASTING**

**Clayton Lemelle . . . MAXFIELD CAMP**

**Tiffany Marcia . . . SHANNA HENDERSON**

**Ella Marshall . . . ELLIS WYLIE**

Finn and Will had just bolted up out of their seats and ran onto the stage to check on Marley.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Finn exclaimed, pushing through the kids to get to the fallen girl.

"Everyone, get Marley to the choir room quickly," Will instructed. Mike, Santana, and Puck had run on stage by this time. "Mike and Puck, the school nurse should still be on campus. Go get her, quick!"

"Should we get an ambulance?" Sugar asked frantically.

Marley began stirring.

"No," Will said. "I think she's fine. Let the nurse see her first."

Back in the audience, the judges were impatiently waiting for the New Directions to continue their performance.

"The judges look pissed," Quinn whispered to Mercedes, as the audience waited with baited breath as Marley was dragged off the stage.

"We're going to have to go to backup set list plan," Mercedes replied.

"We have a backup set list?" Quinn asked.

"Yep," Mercedes said quickly, rummaging through her purse. "Ever since I had my solo stolen away from me in sophomore year, I've always kept a copy of backup songs to use."

"Found it?" Quinn asked excitedly as Mercedes extracted a card out of her purse.

"This is a list of all the possible alternatives for solos, duets, and group numbers," Mercedes said.

"Okay," Quinn breathed. "What are we going to do about the duet?"

"Santana said something about Blaine and Artie doing a mashup duet at the beginning of the year, so we may have to go with that," Mercedes reasoned. "It'll have to be just the two of them. The others are going to have to be backstage figuring out the choreography for 'Some Nights.' Speaking of which, how are we going to cover up Marley's parts?"

Quinn pursed her lips for a moment. "Okay, give Tina Marley's singing parts, and give Unique the runs at the end—"

"But she missed rehearsals for that," Mercedes said.

"Exactly what you said: they'll have to figure it out during Blaine and Artie's duet," Quinn said.

"Okay," Mercedes agreed. "And Sugar can take that line about how 'they sound like a swan.'"

Back in the auditorium, the judges were not too happy.

"I'm not waiting for them to come back," Stan Cook said.

"This is a clear violation of the rules," Harrison muttered.

"If they're not back within the next two minutes, can we just disqualify them?" Allison Metcalfe asked.

"Can we just declare the Mennonites the winners?" Harrison asked. "They were the only group that didn't sing songs with an inappropriate or overly mature hidden meaning."

"No, the Warblers should take the trophy," Allison defended. "They had the best choreography, and I feel like out of all three groups, they're the most prepared to take on their competition at the Regionals. And I daresay that their vocals were good enough to get to Nationals."

"I personally had a soft spot for those New Directions," Stan said. "They really reminded me of my youth, and what could have been," he said thoughtfully. "Plus, they were National champs last year, so—"

"Okay, this is a show choir competition, not a sympathy or automatic pass competition," Harrison said. "If they're National champs, they should've been prepared to reach the bar again."

"And I feel like the Warblers set the bar way higher this competition," Allison pointed out.

"Okay," Stan agreed. "Aside from the New Directions' youth and fun, I have to agree that the Warblers definitely showed a higher edge of precision and vocal quality."

"Well, the only other songs on New Directions' set list is 'Chasing Pavements' and 'Some Nights,' and to be quite honest, I've had enough Top 40 for the evening, which is why I preferred the classical Mennonites," Harrison said, marking down his votes.

"Alright," Allison agreed, also casting her voting ballot. "And seriously, 'Gangnam Style?' I am sick of how hyped up it is in this country. Just because it's popular, doesn't mean the song is good. Who would dare do that for a choir competition? How old is their director?"

"Judges, can I have your voting ballots?" the competition host asked, collecting the cards. Momentarily, he was on stage to announce the results.

Sue looked smug in her seat. "Well, Strawberry Shortcake, I hope you realize that the New Directions were in clear violation of the rules. Oh, improving arts education funding definitely comes at a price, right?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready to release the results," the host said.

Quinn and Mercedes had been instructed via an emergency text from Mike to represent the New Directions on stage with Sugar as temporary directors. Mercedes, Sugar, and Quinn stood together, holding hands, closing their eyes, and bowing their heads. Mercedes and Sugar were praying that this wouldn't turn out like their TroubleTones loss last year.

"In third place," the judge began. "The New Directions!"

Quinn, Sugar, and Mercedes gasped and clasped their hands to their mouths before sharing an emotional embrace and accepting their small third-place trophy.

"In second place," the judge continued. "The Rosedale Mennonites, which means the Warblers are victorious and moving onto the Regionals!"

Hunter and Sebastian grinned, high-fived, hugged, and ran forward to accept their first-place award.

* * *

"So they lost for the first time in New Directions history?" Tiffany asked Santana. A couple of weeks had passed, but Santana had only told her friends that bit of information now.

"Yep," Santana sighed. She had returned to Louisville on time to resume her Monday classes. "We've won every year since Mr. Schue got the club started, but then the beluga whale took over and ruined every chance they had of winning with that stupid foreigner song."

"Well, that sucks," Clayton said. "There's no chance of the team moving on to Regionals?"

"Nada," Santana sighed again.

"I hate seeing you like this," Tiffany said sympathetically, hugging Santana.

"So, are you still thinking about leaving Louisville?" Clayton asked.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. On one hand, I feel like I don't belong here, but on the other hand, I know I'm having a blast here."

"Just follow your dreams, Santana," Tiffany said. "I mean, everyone should find their place in life, and anyone will understand if you think New York or even Lima is the better option!"

Santana sighed. "I do like it here in Louisville, and I love both of you guys. You really made coming here that much easier."

"And you've done the same for us," Clayton said with a cute smile.

"But whatever happens, whether I decide to stay or leave, I'll never forget the first semester of college I had here," Santana said proudly.

"All the football victories," Clayton began.

"And all the late-night cramming sessions and student center performances," Tiffany laughed.

Santana giggled. "Thanks, guys."

"Speaking of performances," Clayton said. "I heard gig space is wide open Friday night. You guys want to go?" he asked.

"I can totally go for it," Santana said.

* * *

"Sugar, where have you been?" Marley asked as she passed Sugar in the hallway.

"Well, since Glee's finished, I'm trying to get Figgins to start up a money club, where we can go on field trips to the mall and spend money! But, he said that the only way such a club can be approved is if it's a fundraising club," Sugar said casually.

"What makes you think Glee's over?" Marley asked.

"Well, we can't move on to Regionals, so there is really no point in staying with the club when I can be investing my time in something that _can_ continue for the year," Sugar said. "What are we supposed to work towards in Glee Club when we have no competitions?"

Marley was at a loss for words. Neither Finn nor Mr. Schue said anything about that. An athletic team can't be together without playing a game; or else, what is all the work for? "Finn has the auditorium booked tonight, at 9:54 until 10, if you want to come by."

"And do what? Rehearse for six minutes? Finn takes almost five minutes alone on roll call, like 'Wilde' and 'Motta' are such hard last names to pronounce," Sugar said. "And to be honest, I've had enough of Finn directing already. He chose a ridiculous theme for Sectionals and we lost. Do you know how humiliating it was for me to be up on that stage with Mercedes and Quinn to accept New Directions' first ever third place award at Sectionals? And I haven't gotten to sing lead vocals yet. I want my shot too."

Marley grimaced. "Maybe we can work something out with—"

"Work something out? I've been trying that forever," Sugar said irritably. "Love you like a sister, but I've gotta hit the bank. Shopping spree tonight!" Sugar exclaimed excitedly, prancing off outside the school.

"Whoo, girl!" Unique exclaimed as she clumsily rolled through the hallway. "Have you seen a runaway puck around here?"

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman or puck as in a hockey puck?" Marley asked.

"Don't be silly; I mean my hockey puck! But a Puckerman would be just as fine; but Jake is totes yours if you still want him!" Unique joked as she continued on down the hall.

Marley sighed and turned around to see four Cheerios approaching her. "Guys! Are any of you going to Glee rehearsal tonight?"

"Well, we're about to go to conditioning for Cheerios practice!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're doing a routine with hula hoops and we need to build our abdominal structures to do it right," Tina said.

Brittany and Kitty led the two new Cheerios away to their practice.

Marley felt like there was nowhere else to turn. Jake and Ryder both sped past outside doing sprints with the other basketball boys.

* * *

On Friday night on December 7, the trio of Louisville students was on stage at a University of Louisville stage in front of a mass of students spending their Monday night trying to rid the stress of studying for finals. The three were clothed in University of Louisville hoodies. The weather was stooping down to the 50's.

"Hey everyone!" Santana greeted. "Hope you're all doing well, getting good grades, and hopefully getting ready to spend the holiday season with family and friends!"

"I'm Tiffany Marcia, this is Santana Lopez, and that's Clayton Lemelle on guitar," Tiffany introduced.

"And tonight, we're going to be singing one of my most favorite songs of Blake Shelton's, 'The Dreamer.'"

Song: "The Dreamer" by Blake Shelton

Clayton: _Funny thing about dreamers  
When the dream is in their sights  
Just to get where they're goin'  
They leave a lot of good things behind _{Santana flashback to the Troubletones' Sectionals}

Tiffany: _Guess you could call me a dreamer  
And I've seen it all come true  
So I smile when I need to look happy  
And do all the things they tell me to  
_

Clayton: _Yeah I'm a big self-made man  
And a fool who can't understand_

All: _I thought I needed fortune  
I thought I needed fame  
But all I need is to hear you  
Whisper my name_

Santana: _If I could only make the future  
An extension of my past  
I'd take these broken memories  
And make those moments last  
Now that my ship has come  
I wonder what have I done_

All: _I thought I needed fortune  
I thought I needed fame  
But all I need is to hear you  
Whisper my name_

Santana: _I thought I needed fortune  
I thought I needed fame  
_All: _But all I need is to hear you _{Brittana flashback}_  
Whisper my name_

Tiffany: _Oh yeah whisper baby_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, the Winter Showcase was about to start. Madam Tibideaux was at center stage doing her introduction.

"And as we move into this holiday season, I ask all of our students here today not to neglect their academics. We may be merry and bright as we excitedly erect our Christmas trees and sing carols around the streets of New York City, but we are, first and foremost, a school dedicated to building the artists of our future.

"That said, it is now time to commence with the annual Winter Showcase. The first act is from the sophomore class in the musical theater major: Ms. Ella Marshall."

Ella, seated in the front row, grinned and walked up to center stage, handing the pianist her sheet music.

"Good evening, everyone. It is an honor to be invited to the 2012 Winter Showcase, so much thanks to you, Madam Tibideaux. Tonight, I will be singing one of my most favorite jazz numbers."

Song: "I'm Beginning to See the Light" by Michael Buble

_I never cared much for moonlit skies,  
I never winked back at fireflies,  
But now that the stars are in your eyes,  
I'm beginning to see the light._

_I never went in for afterglow,_  
_Or candle light on the Mistletoe,_  
_But now when you turn the lamp down low,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

_I used to ramble through the park,_  
_Shadow boxing in the dark,_  
_Then you came and caused a spark,_  
_That's a four-alarm fire now._

_I never made love by lantern shine,_  
_I never saw rainbows in my wine,_  
_But now that your lips are burning mine,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

_I never went in for afterglow,_  
_Or candle light on the Mistletoe,_  
_But now when you turn the lamp down low,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

_I used to ramble through the park,_  
_Shadow boxing in the dark,_  
_Then you came and caused a spark,_  
_That's a four-alarm fire now._

_I never made love by lantern shine,_  
_I never saw rainbows in my wine,_  
_But now that your lips are burning mine,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

_I used to ramble through the park,_  
_Shadow boxing in the dark,_  
_Then you came and caused a spark,_  
_That's a four-alarm fire now._

_I never made love by lantern shine,_  
_I never saw rainbows in my wine,_  
_But now that your lips are burning mine,_  
_I'm beginning,_  
_Oh I'm beginning,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._  
_Ooh that light,_  
_I'm beginning to see the light._

The audience applauded enthusiastically as Ella gave her song a big finish. Madam Tibideaux smiled and applauded as she went up to the stage.

"Sweet vocals, Ms. Marshall," Carmen said, gesturing for Ella to retake her seat in the front row. Our next performer comes from the senior class and is majoring in dance. His experience with classical ballet has—"

"I'm going to go outside and breathe for a bit," Rachel whispered to Kurt before she got up and left the round room to get ready for her performance.


	11. Glee, Actually: Unfinished Stories

**So, I'm one of the biggest Gleeks you'll ever meet (one who's not into shipping, anyway), but even I have to admit that the chronology of this episode was HORRID. So, in addition to adding fifteen minutes to the episode, I'll also be editing the cut and flow of the episode in bracketed summaries. Enjoy! Please read, review, and hopefully share! Have a good 2012!**

* * *

[Thursday, December 13, 2012: Artie has a dream about not being in a wheelchair. Thanks to his guardian angel, Rory, Artie realizes that without the wheelchair, the Glee Club wouldn't have even existed!]

"So, what exactly happened these past four years?" Artie asked Rory as they walked down the hall.

"It all started right here," Rory said as they passed the choir room. "Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes were a part of Sandy Ryerson's choir with leader Hank Saunders. Rachel framed Mr. Ryerson for inappropriate touching, so he was fired. Mr. Schue attempted to start New Directions, but only Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina auditioned, and it was a disaster of epic proportions, so the club disbanded. Without Glee to constantly destroy, Coach Sue had everything focused on the Cheerios. They've won National championships every year. But, since Coach Sue didn't eventually make peace with Mr. Schue, she didn't have the friendly motivation to have Robin. Now, since Quinn had no Glee to gain support from, Mercedes didn't have anyone to convince her that she was perfect the way she was. Mercedes became anorexic and bulimic to stay on the Cheerios. She went to therapy and graduated on time, but without Glee, Mercedes didn't realize her dream of being a professional singer, so she's currently studying at Allen County Community College to become a dental assistant."

Artie gasped. "But Mercedes has a _phenomenal _voice!"

Rory walked Artie out of the school and onto the football field. Santana was on the field leading the Cheerios in a rigorous dance routine. "Santana is still in the closet. She still had affairs with Puck, Finn, and Sam, and a casual relationship with Brittany, but it's not the same. Santana had no Glee to convince her that she would be loved regardless of her sexual orientation." They looked over to the football team practicing on the other half of the field. "With Coach Ken Tanaka happily married to Emma Pillsbury, he didn't suffer a nervous breakdown over summer, so Principal Figgins didn't bother hiring Coach Beiste to take over the football team. Matt Rutherford had no creative outlet for singing and dancing, and only focused on football and basketball. He left McKinley after the first semester, ashamed of McKinley's losing record."

"But why were Finn, Puck, and Mike in the hallway?" Artie asked. "They should have graduated by now!"

"Well, Puck flunked, of course. Finn failed a lot of his classes and was too lazy to go to summer school, so he flunked as well. As for Mike, without expressing himself through dance, he just became like every other jock in this school. Violent, homophobic, involved with drugs, not concerned about academics and careers. He's back in town from college. He's one of those guys who just can't let go of their high school, which is why he's still wearing his letterman jacket," Rory explained.

"What about all the football boys' relationships?" Artie asked as they turned around to head back into the building.

"Finn thought Rachel was cute, and they had a little fling, but things didn't work out between the two. Puck and Quinn were an item, but Puck and Santana were still very involved with each other. Sam and Quinn were in a relationship, briefly, before Santana stole Sam again. Mike and Tina never saw each other. Tina's been single all her life. With you playing football, she didn't get a chance to get comfortable around you or Glee Club, so the stutter cost her any chance at having a social life," Rory said sadly.

"Well, what about Jesse St. James, April Rhodes, Sandy Ryerson, and Shelby Corcoran?" Artie asked.

"Jesse St. James was far better off without Rachel. They won Nationals easily. April Rhodes and Sandy Ryerson are in jail. They were both involved with some illegal drug incident. As for Shelby Corcoran, she never met Rachel at the Invitational, and never made the effort to connect to her. She still wishes they could meet, but Shelby adopted Beth anyway," Rory explained.

"Well, that covers my entire freshman year. What about sophomore year?" Artie asked.

"Well, Sunshine Corazon was in McKinley for a brief while, but transferred to Carmel High when she watched their Sectionals. She became their lead vocalist," Rory explained. "Since Glee wasn't here to ruin Lauren Zizes's reputation, she was better off. She even has more scholarships for college wrestling! As for Holly Holliday, she still subs here, but there's no relationship between her and Mr. Schue or any of the students. Blaine and the Warblers made it to Nationals in New York after their defeat over Aural Intensity at the Regionals. Because Finn was bullying Kurt so much, Kurt didn't introduce Burt to Carole, so they were never married. Burt survived the heart attack, though."

"Well, junior year must be good," Artie said sarcastically.

"Well, my exchange to McKinley was a disaster without Glee Club. It was the only place I had any friends, thanks to Finn and Sam. Sugar only came to McKinley in your universe because of the good music program, so she ended up going to Carmel High to be in Vocal Adrenaline in this universe. She was ignored there too, but at least she got better choral education. The Unitards made it to Regionals last year, but lost to the Warblers who went to Nationals in Chicago. They faced off against Vocal Adrenaline, and won. Unique was the gem of Nationals in your universe, but without Mercedes and Kurt, only Wade exists here," Rory finished.

"That's basically the past four years of my life. And nothing, absolutely nothing, is the same as how it should be," Artie said sadly. That was when Artie woke up.

* * *

[Friday, December 14, 2012: Brittany hands out Christmas gifts to all her friends, believing that the end of the World is near. Sam believes in it too! They gather all their friends together to be brutally honest about how they feel about everyone. Everyone leaves, but Sam sings "Jingle Bell Rock" to Brittany before proposing to her. Puck visits Jake in Lima, and invites him to tag along to LA, via riding in the motorcycle sidecar. That evening, Burt surprises Rachel and Kurt in New York with a Christmas tree for their loft. Rachel leaves New York to see her dads, but Kurt takes Burt to a Broadway show, they have dinner, and Kurt finds out that Burt has prostate cancer.]

Having just hung her new ornament from Burt on the Christmas tree, Rachel locked the door to the loft and, with a purse, rolling bag, and empty backback in hand, exited the building to make her way to the Rosie O'Donnell Gay Holiday Cruise to the Carribean.

Song: "I"ll be Home for Christmas" by Bing Crosby

{Rachel walks along the streets of Bushwick to find a taxi.}

_I'm dreaming tonight  
Of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
_

{Rachel gets into the taxi, and looks back to her apartment as it drives off.}

_And although I know  
It's a long road back  
I promise you..._

{Rachel smiles as she glances up at the tall skyscrapers and glowing buildings of New York City}

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_  
_Ah..._

{Rachel meets and hugs her dads at the New York Harbor, where a gorgeous cruise ship stands, waiting to welcome them to a 7-day cruise to the Caribbean. They board the ship.}

_Oh, please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree_

{The cruise ship begins to depart. Rachel smiles up at the Statue of Liberty. Rachel stands at the rear of the ship as the city lights of New York City begin to vanish into the darkness.}

_Oh! Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where... where the love light gleams_  
_Oh I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_  
_Dreams_  
_Dreams_

_Dreams_

{The cruise ship sails gracefully underneath the starry night sky.}

_Only in my dreams_

* * *

[Tuesday, December 18, 2012: Shannon administers a fake wedding for Brittany and Sam (Bram).]

In Kentucky, most of the University of Louisville students had gone home for the holidays; however, Santana had wasted a lot of money in coming home to visit Brittany in the first quarter and doing _Grease _in the second quarter. Santana would be going home soon, but had to wait for her mom to cash in her paycheck to afford a flight back home.

So, Santana had a lot of free time on her hands. She was on her laptop, scrolling through Facebook and laughing at all the funny memes, when something caught her eye: Brittany's relationship status. "Brittany S. Pierce is married to Sam Evans."

They had sealed that deal tonight.

"What is this?" Santana screamed to herself. She rapidly clicked over to Brittany's timeline, and sure enough, there it was, "So glad to be married to Sam Evans so we can spend these last three days together as man and wife, just like how Adam and Eve intended it to be."

Santana fumed, but realized that she did let this happen. Brittany had the freedom to see whoever she wanted to, and Santana had to let that jealousy slide.

Well, lucky for Santana, she had a good outlet coming up soon. After her phenomenal performance with Clayton and Tiffany last week, student services asked her to perform again tonight.

"Good evening, everyone," Santana spoke into the microphone in front of a relatively small crowd of students outside the recreational center. "I hope everyone had a great semester, and will have a great holiday season with friends and family. I know I'm excited to go back home. Anyway, to celebrate the holiday season, I'm going to be singing one of my most favorite holiday songs. The arrangement will be a little different than what you might know, but I hope you'll enjoy it."

Song: "Silent Night" by Joseph Mohr

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night!_  
_Shepherds quake at the sight_  
_Glories stream from heaven afar_  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_  
_Christ, the Saviour is born_  
_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Silent night, holy night_  
_Son of God, love's pure light_  
_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace_  
_O Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_  
_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_O sleep in heavenly peace_

_O sleep in heavenly peace_

* * *

[Wednesday, December 19, 2012: Puck and Jake finally make it to Los Angeles, where they spend the day in Paramount Pictures, sing "Hanukkah, O Hanukkah," and tan poolside at Puck's squatting house. Jake persuades them to return to Lima to have their mothers meet each other]

"So, all A's, I trust?" Judy Fabray asked as she set the table for herself and Quinn.

"Well, there might be a B in my History class," Quinn laughed. She still hadn't told her mom about dating a man who's 16 years older than her.

"Well, that's still good!" Judy exclaimed. "So long as you're enjoying yourself and going after what you love!"

Quinn grinned. "I love Yale. It's the perfect school."

"So, have you and Rachel used those train tickets you bought?" Judy asked.

"We haven't used either of them yet," Quinn said. "I'm hoping to use one within the next two months. I love Yale and all, but I do miss my old friends."

"You know, when I was in college, all of the alumni made an effort to make mass visitation days back home to hang out with each other and visit our old teachers after school," Judy said. "Anymore reunions with the Glee kids?"

"No," Quinn said subtly. "I definitely might visit a lot of them over break, though."

"Sounds good," Judy said, setting down a gravy bowl on the table. "Oh! And remember that we have that Christmas party on Sunday! They're asking that you run a candlelight vigil for the Sandy Hook victims. Is that alright?"

Quinn looked down sadly. "Yeah, that's okay. It's just really shaking. And for it to happen in such a rural part of Connecticut is just really sad."

The mother and daughter sat over a quiet dinner, exchanging stories about the past few months.

* * *

[Saturday, December 22, 2012: Sam and Brittany wake up to find that the world HASN'T ended after all!]

It was Sunday morning, and everyone at Mercedes's church was settling into the chapel.

"Everything looks so festive!" Wade said excitedly as he walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Mercedes. She had just flown home from Los Angeles. "So, how's life in LA been going?"

Mercedes smiled. "It's great! Finished my first semester of UCLA extension classes. I start back up on January 7th. Backup recording is going pretty well too. How's school?"

Wade sighed. "The dilemma between me and Unique is just stressful for me to put up with. I really wanted to come to church today as Unique, but my parents told me people would disagree with it."

"Oh, that's not true," Mercedes said consolingly. "Everyone is very accepting here."

"Mercedes! Great to have you back home!" the church's pastor said. "Listen, the choir's going to be up on stage soon. Get ready."

"Got it!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Nice to see you again!"

Wade took a seat in second row as Mercedes went up on stage.

"Hi church!" Mercedes said casually. The church greeted back enthusiastically, having not seen Mercedes since Thanksgiving weekend. "It feels so good to be back in Lima. Life in LA has been good, and I know it was only made better thanks to everyone's prayers. I ask today that we all keep the family and friends of the victims of Sandy Hook Elementary School in our hearts and prayers. But, today, the church choir is excited to share with you a little number they've been working on; but first, I'd like to call up a friend, Wade Adams."

Wade widened his eyes shockingly. Mercedes was grinning and beckoning him on stage. Shyly, Wade got up on stage and stood next to one of his idols.

"Wade here is a junior at McKinley High School, and he's got a killer voice! Why don't you show them, Wade?"

Wade looked around to the choir, who were smiling welcomingly, and then nodded.

Song: "Joy to the World" 

_Joy to the World, the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

_Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!_  
_Let men their songs employ;_  
_While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains_  
_Repeat the sounding joy,_  
_Repeat the sounding joy,_  
_Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,_  
_Nor thorns infest the ground;_  
_He comes to make His blessings flow_  
_Far as the curse is found,_  
_Far as the curse is found,_  
_Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,_  
_And makes the nations prove_  
_The glories of His righteousness,_  
_And wonders of His love,_  
_And wonders of His love,_  
_And wonders, wonders, of his love._

* * *

[Monday, December 24, 2012: Burt and Kurt follow their Christmas Eve tradition of exchanging one gift. Burt's give to Kurt: Blaine visiting New York! They share a duet of "White Christmas" at a skating rink.]

"Hope everyone enjoyed their Secret Santas!" Shannon exclaimed in the teacher's lounge.

"Thank you to Coach Beiste for coordinating the faculty and staff Secret Santa," Principal Figgins said from the front of the room. "And now, we have a special treat from one of our school's alumni, who really hasn't left the school just yet… Finn Hudson!"

Finn grinned and went up to the front of the room. "Okay, um, hi everyone!" Only Shannon responded back. "So, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are still in Washington D.C. but the Glee Club wanted to throw a performance for you all, to thank everyone for being such great teachers. So, I have my New Directions up here with me…"

Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Wade, Sugar, Marley, Kitty, Jake, and Ryder joined Finn at the front of the room. "So, we hope you'll enjoy this performance, and that you'll have a really good Christmas with your friends and families."

Song: "Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon and Yoko Ono

_[Finn:]  
So this is Christmas and what have you done,  
Another year over, a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun,  
The near and the dear ones, the old and the young_

_[Finn with New Directions:]_  
_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_  
_Let's hope it's a good one without any fears_

_[Finn (New Directions):]_  
_And so this is Christmas (War is over) for weak and for strong (If you want it)_  
_The rich and the poor ones (War is over) the road is so long (If you want it)_  
_And so happy Christmas (War is over) for black and for white (If you want it)_  
_For the yellow and red ones (War is over) let's stop all the fights (If you want it)_

_[Finn with New Directions:]_  
_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_  
_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear._

_[Finn (New Directions):]_  
_And so this is Christmas (War is over) and what have we done (If you want it)_  
_Another year over (War is over) a new one just begun (Now)_  
_And so happy Christmas (War is over) we hope you have fun (If you want it)_  
_The near and the dear ones (War is over) the old and the young (Now)_

_[Finn with New Directions:]_  
_A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year_  
_Let's hope it's a good one without any fear._  
_War is over if you want it, war is over_  
_War is over if you want it, war is over, now_

_[Finn:]_  
_Happy Christmas_

_[New Directions and teachers:]_  
_Happy Christmas!_

* * *

[Tuesday, December 25, 2012: Millie and Marley wake up on Christmas morning to find expensive clothes, $800, and a fully decorated Christmas tree in their living room. Jake, Puck, and their moms have dinner at Breadstix where they finally relinquish their differences and get along. Shannon confesses to Bram that she faked the wedding, and makes a fake statement that Indiana Jones has changed the end of the world to September 27, 2014. Back in New York, Blaine announces that he's thinking of applying to NYADA. Millie tries to return the money to Sue, but Sue insists that Millie keeps the money to afford the therapy sessions for Marley. The Glee Club, Breadstix diners, and New York gang sing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."]


	12. Winter Hiatus: And a Happy New Year

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest installment in this fanfiction. Let's catch up with the characters as they go through their winter break. The list below is purely for organizational purposes, and so you can see what characters you can expect to see here. **

**REGULAR CAST: Matt Morrison, Jane Lynch, Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Heather Morris, Chord Overstreet, Darren Criss**

**RECURRING CAST: Jayma Mays, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, Samuel Larsen, Vanessa Lengies, Alex Newell, Melissa Benoist, Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Dean Geyer**

**GUEST CAST: Sarah Jessica Parker, Whoopi Goldberg, Mark Salling, Harry Shum Jr., Blake Jenner**

**SPECIAL CAST: Kate Hudson, Gloria Estefan**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's a new year already! Where has the time gone? _

_Part of me realizes that this is only my third year celebrating this day without Jean, but this time, I have Robin with me. _

_Being a single mother is not as easy as I expected it to be. As Robin gets older, I want to have a man by my side who I can share this experience with, to share all these milestones, to support us financially. _

_Giving that miracle gift to Millie Rose really made me open my eyes to the fact that giving back is so important, and part of me wishes that others gave back to me. I know I can be a bitch to everyone at times, or rather all the time, but I have my vulnerable needy side, too; and, with a disabled child under my loving wing, I really need help. I'm not asking for money, but I guess I am asking for love. _

_As the cheerleading Regionals approach, my excitement tends to make me forget those problems, and that's why I love cheerleading. Being cheerful and happy makes you forget all the worries in the world, but it's just not enough these days. _

_That said, I'm very curious to see how this works out. With my powerful blonde duo of Brittany and Kitty firing up the squad, I feel like a National championship is in the bag. The only obstacle: Asian #1 and Other Gay. _

_Yes, they came crawling to my team when New Directions was destroyed. I've been waiting for this day to happen since Porcelain and Aretha Franklin 2.0 quit the squad in 2010. Now that it's 2013, and the Glee Club actually shows an inkling of being restarted, I'll keep my sights open._

_Well, happy New Year, journal! May this 2013 be full of love and happiness._

_Love,_

_Sue Sylvester._

* * *

The shower of fireworks boomed loudly over Will's apartment.

"Happy New Year, hun!" Will said as he closed the curtains of the window, leaning in to kiss Emma on the lips.

"So, do you have any New Year's Resolutions?" Emma asked, reopening the curtains and staring up at the fireworks.

"Well, to improve arts education and to spend more time with the students is the only thing on my mind right now, apart from you," Will said, hugging Emma from behind as they both continued to look up at the flashing sky.

"Well, we do have a wedding to plan once your business in Washington is complete!" Emma said excitedly.

"I cannot wait," Will sighed relaxingly.

The couple retreated to the kitchen to put away the leftovers of what was once a steaming hot ham.

Emma's mind, however, was a little more preoccupied than that.

"_It's a new year, and I'm excited about the wedding and all… But all my life I've always wondered what my kids would be like. Just a few years ago, I was wondering if I would ever even have kids. I had never found the right man before Will, and he blatantly said last year that he was worried about my OCD getting in the way of raising a child. But I, personally, think I'm getting better, and I, personally, think we're ready. Or at least, I think Will is ready. Am I ready? That's the question, isn't it?" _Emma shut the refrigerator door and returned some wine glasses to the cupboard. _"Whatever happens, I'm totally fine with taking things slow. We're getting married in a matter of weeks, so nothing beyond that should be considered a rush."_

"Well, everything's put away!" Will exclaimed proudly. "Can't wait to kick off the New Year," Will said flirtatiously, leading Emma by the hand into the bedroom and shutting off the apartment lights.

* * *

The firework show in Times Square in New York was a more spectacular matter. Brody and Rachel stood together in the tight crowd, staring up at the fireworks flashing high above the skyscrapers of Manhattan.

"This is so pretty!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"I stumbled across this view in my freshman year," Brody said, pointing up at a neat explosion. "But the 4th of July firework shows are the absolute best!"

Rachel grinned. "I don't know if I'm going home for summer or what, but I've got to see the 4th of July one!"

"Let's go find a bench outside!" Brody exclaimed over the noisy crowd.

The two squeezed through the crowd and found a bench at the rear of the crowd. They could still see the fireworks, but at least the crowd noise was considerably better.

"So, any New Year's resolutions?" Brody asked.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Well, I can say that my year in review was pretty… eventful." Rachel thought to herself for a moment. "_It hasn't even been 12 months since Finn came up to me and proposed. Boy, how stupid I was to actually accept. It was about 10 months ago when New Directions won Regionals, followed by the wedding that Quinn nearly died showing up to. Seven months ago, New Directions won Nationals, and three-and-a-half months ago, I experienced my first day of hell on Earth in Dance 101."_

Brody continued looking up at the fireworks show, but he had his own resolutions running through his mind. "_I feel really bad for what I did with Cassie, and I do feel guilty in knowing that I was possibly the reason why Finn lost Rachel. But, it's a new year, and I want to make the most out of it, and I love spending time with Rachel. Well, we'll see how things go. She's become such an independent woman in the past few months, and it's definitely impressive. It's only a matter of time before she gets a role in a New York show. Speaking of which, I really want to get cast in a Broadway show that isn't credited as a numbered laborer. I mean, 'Steel Workman #3' was a fun role while it lasted, but something bigger would be amazing. All in all, I'm sure 2013 WILL be amazing."_

"Happy New Year!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Brody with her left arm as they both looked up to the final downpour of flashing sparks.

"May all your wishes come true," Brody said subtly, grinning down at the Rachel Berry he fell in love with: the small girl with a big dream shining through her determined eyes.

* * *

A bit of a distance away, the Vogue staff members sat down to tea and coffee as they watched the fireworks booming in the distance.

"And so, I said to him, if you mess with me or make fun of _my _editorials again, I will strap you to one of those fireworks, and fire you up to watch you go KABOOM like Shan Yu in _Mulan_," Isabelle joked to her coworkers.

They all exploded in laughter.

"And did he listen?" a hysterical Kurt asked.

"Well, of course he did! He saw the stash of fireworks I had on my desk," Isabelle laughed. "Speaking of which, we might as well bust that box open and just send out a shower of sparks into the streets."

Kurt looked outside the window and frowned slightly at the hazy conditions. There was so much smoke in the streets, and visibility was poor. "On second thought, I think I'll stay in here and finish my coffee."

The rest of the staff members went outside, except for Isabelle."I would have choked on the smoke anyway," she snickered, pouring herself a cup of tea. "So, I heard the big news!"

Kurt grinned. "NYADA?"

Isabelle nodded. "So, you nervous?" she asked.

"Definitely," Kurt whispered. "Particularly after hearing everything that Rachel's been going through."

Isabelle smiled. "You'll do great at that school." She took a small sip of her steaming tea before dripping in a spoonful of honey. "I'm just concerned that you'll have to stop working for me."

Kurt looked into Isabelle's eyes. "I'd love to stay; I really would," Kurt said sincerely. "I'm hoping school doesn't become so intense that I'll have to quit this internship."

Isabelle nodded.

For the next few minutes, Kurt and Isabelle talked about their post-high school experiences. Isabelle had a lot of insight about how she got from Columbus to New York. Kurt could relate a lot to her; having dreams, coming from small towns in Ohio (not that Columbus was that small), and moving to New York to make their dreams come true. Kurt went back to Bushwick half-an-hour later, leaving Isabelle in the building to lock everything up after everyone (including a drunk Tiffany) left the Vogue offices.

"_Truth be told," _Isabelle began telling herself, _"Kurt is one of the best interns that I ever could have asked for. He's so diligent, so passionate, and so loyal and committed to us here at Vogue. I'm so thrilled that he got into NYADA; he's been through so much. I'm hoping he can stay, even if it's part-time. I feel, in my gut, that Kurt was meant for a career in fashion, but I can also see his thirst for Broadway. Whatever direction he goes, he should follow his dreams. This should be a great year for him… And I hope it will be a great year for me." _

* * *

Carmen Tibideaux was spending a late night in her office when a knock at her door sounded.

"Come in, Ms. July," Carmen said grimly.

Cassie July walked into the room and took a seat in front of Carmen's desk. "You wanted to see me, Madam Tibideaux?"

Carmen scribbled a few more notes into a tablet for a moment, before setting her feather quill down, folding her hands in front of her, and casting a cold stare into Cassie's eyes. "I've received numerous complaints about your attitude in class."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You've been receiving complaints for years!"

"Not like the ones I've received," Carmen snapped. "I know you have a particular teaching style, and in all honesty, I'm not going to ask you to be gentler. I approve of your mission to use tough love to strengthen your students to get ready for their Broadway careers."

"Perfect," Cassie said blatantly. "So what exactly is the problem here?"

"There is a huge difference between strict teaching and being a mean teacher," Carmen said. "We are raising future Broadway actors and dancers in your classes. I'm aware that you've been through a lot, but from the complaints I've received, it seems as if your strict teaching has turned into a matter of bias."

Cassie scowled and narrowed her eyes. "You're talking about Rachel Berry."

Carmen maintained her glance. "Yes, that is true. But you may want to know that she has _never _come up to me to say that you were a tough teacher. It has been other students, fellow freshmen, who've come to me and talked about unfair treatment in the classroom."

"Unfair treatment my ass!" Cassie exclaimed. "Rachel Berry is undeniably a talented performer, but she has a whole lot of ego to keep in check. Yeah, I know she's slowly becoming your freshman favorite, winning the showcase and all that, but that doesn't excuse the fact that she walks into that class every other day determined to show off to the other students about how much more talented she is as a vocalist and musical theater performer than they are. How is that fair?"

Carmen scribbled a few notes down, noticing Cassie's heated fluster. "I had to endure a lot of that girl last year, and I know that she is _extremely _persistent, but that drive is what made me say, 'You know what, that audition was a fluke, and she really does have the heart to be here.' To be honest, I do see her going far on Broadway, and I do not protest the way you prepare your students for such a career, but just know that this is an official warning of unfair teaching in Dance 101. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I think you feel threatened by Ms. Berry's success and you use that jealousy to make her life in Dance 101 more of a hell than it already is."

Cassie sat back and folded her arms, still staring into Carmen's eyes.

"We're done here, Ms. July," Carmen said with a bored tone, returning to her notes.

Cassie smiled sarcastically and got up out of her chair, and before slamming the door shut, muttered, "Can't wait to 'fairly' teach that friend of hers who you just accepted!"

* * *

The next day, Blaine, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Puck, Jake, Mike, and Tina sat on a long table at Breadstix. They had just finished their lunch.

"So you're really going to be screenwriting here in Ohio?" Tina asked.

"I'll try," Puck said. "I just hope I can find more work that actually pays."

"At least you'll be here," Jake said.

"The thing I find disturbing here is that I really thought you guys would've found your way in life by now," Blaine said. "I didn't expect you both to be back in Lima."

This rang true to Finn. Last year, he saw himself being an actor in training, being married to the most beautiful girl in the world, off in New York fulfilling his dreams. And now, he was discharged from the army, single, and working in a tire shop while directing a losing Glee Club after school.

"Have you guys at least thought about community college?" Tina asked. "I mean, I don't mean to sound disrespectful but it's not smart to sit back and waste the first couple of years of your adult life, when you can actually be in school, giving you time to stall before you transfer to a 4-year college with a specific career in mind."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Joffrey isn't actually a college, but I'm still taking some full-time liberal arts stuff in Chicago so that I can maybe transfer to four-year college to get a Bachelor's degree in dance, instead of training at a dance company."

Puck and Finn looked at each other, a bit shamefully. Puck didn't really have much regret. He fully believed that he could make a career out of pool-cleaning in Los Angeles, but that definitely wasn't the answer.

Finn, on the other hand, took it to heart. He looked at Kurt's initial failure to get into NYADA. He wasn't planning on sitting by and doing nothing with his life. He got a job at the Lima Bean, he had enrolled in Allen County Community College, and got a very prestigious internship when he ended up going to New York, and he didn't give up on NYADA and eventually got in. Finn wished he could have followed in his footsteps.

"Well, that topic aside, what is everyone else planning to do?" Brittany asked. "Tina?"

Tina remembered Brittany's little 'confession' from before Christmas that her dream of performing was 'irresponsible' and she would be foolish to pursue it.

"Er…let's skip me! Let's go over to Blaine!" Tina said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "I'm assuming you're going to New York, but with the recent circumstances…"

"I'm applying to NYADA," Blaine said.

Tina widened her eyes. She wanted to audition for NYADA as well, but there aren't unlimited seats in NYADA's freshman class. How could she stand a chance to get in when she had been unfairly neglected these past few years? But what if there was a chance that she could attend NYADA with Blaine? How wonderful that would be... "I have to go to the bathroom," she stammered, getting up and dashing over to the bathroom.

She faced herself in the mirror, and the tears began to flow out.

"_I'm sick of this. Blaine gets everything he wants. I was one of the original five members of Glee Club; yes, even before Finn. I got my solo, and I messed it up so Rachel could get it and return to Glee Club. Sophomore year came and I figured that I can just sit back and let the upperclassmen get their spotlight. They did deserve it. Any upperclassman would! But here I am, a senior, with only about six more months to make something of myself, and I'm still not getting what I deserved. Rachel flat out told me last year that I would be the new female vocalist. Shouldn't it have been me? Brittany's not that good of a vocalist. She's plainly our lead dancer and she's captain of the Cheerios anyway. I'm fine with Blaine being the male lead, but why does Marley get to have that honor? She's only a sophomore. Has she been waiting for three years of her high school career to have her shot? No! She has her junior and senior years to lead the Glee Club, but what about me? I'm about to leave high school, living my life full of regrets that I was always outshone by 'automatic' stars. Come on, Finn and Mr. Schue. I'm begging you."_

* * *

Tina walked out of the bathroom. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully to another table of New Directions kids: Artie, Sugar, Joe, and Wade.

"Hi!" they all said back. When Tina was out of earshot, Joe resumed the conversation.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I fully believe in the 'love your neighbor' commandment, but sometimes it is just really hard to love your neighbors when they treat you like dirt," Joe said. "I fully understand that the new sophomores are phenomenal in their own way, but what ever happened to the system of hierarchy? High school is a precious time in life. It's like Finn and Mr. Schue are basing everything on star quality, not fulfilling _all _of our dreams."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sugar sighed.

"I just really hope you juniors don't have to go through what I had to go through this year," Artie said. "I'm not selfish like Rachel to demand that I get everything, but I really wish I could have some time to shine in my final year. So far, everything has been about Blaine, Marley, and even Sam and Brittany."

"Even as a newbie, I get where y'all are coming from," Wade said. "I felt very honored last year to know that I would be the lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline as an underclassman, and I knew that by transferring to McKinley I'd have to give that up for the seniors, but I didn't expect Mr. Schue and Finn to be rewarding all of us new kids so highly."

"Precisely," Sugar said. "We deserve the spotlight just as much as they do. We were all team players last year. None of us demanded to get any singing time, because we just assumed that we would get it as juniors and especially seniors. Now what?"

"Well, I don't know about you all, but right now I want to go watch _Les Mis_," Wade said. "Eddie Redmayne is _so _fine."

Sugar swooned. "Yes he is!"

"I'm a big fan of Samantha Barks," Joe said.

"Hell no, Helena Bonham Carter as Madam Thenardier is going to be the highlight for me," Artie laughed.

* * *

Marley and Ryder had just finished watching _Les Miserables _later that afternoon. They passed by Artie, Sugar, Joe, and Unique upon exiting the theater and waved to them.

"I missed them. I can't wait for school to start back up again," Ryder said.

"I just want to watch the show _again_!" Marley said excitedly. "I absolutely adored Eponine's actress's voice!"

"I wish I could sing like Marius," Ryder said, trying his best at some of the highest Marius notes that he couldn't hit.

"I would love to sing like Cosette, but I think my voice is too low," Marley said downcast. "But I really loved it! I didn't know it was sung almost the whole way through."

"That was kind of exhausting," Ryder confessed. "But still entertaining."

"Did you cry at all?" Marley asked. "I could feel tears coming out almost the entire way. Especially when Eponine died in Marius's arms, and when they all came back at the end!"

"I could feel my heart wrench when Gavroche died. I thought he would be the guy who took down the whole army!" Ryder said foolishly, having never even heard of _Les Miserables _before Marley invited him last weekend.

The duo walked around the mall and peaked into numerous stores before Ryder asked the big question.

"So, is everything alright with you?" Ryder asked.

Marley nodded. "I had my first session with the psychologist after Christmas."

"What'd he have to put you through?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Well, he basically asked me how everything started, why I did it, and then he gave me advice on how to restrain from the habit," Marley explained.

Ryder nodded along. "How _did _it start, anyway?" Ryder felt guilty about not re-checking in on Marley after he found her upchucking in the bathroom, but he didn't even entirely know why she was trying to stay thin; she was already super skinny anyway.

Marley didn't answer. "I guess, I just saw it on TV and thought it was a good method to try…"

Ryder somewhat believed her, but he felt like there had to have been some greater motive. "Well, I'm glad you're alright now, though."

Ryder and Marley walked past a hair salon where Kitty sat with her hair down in a wavy waterfall of blonde glory; an image not usually shown when her hair was up in the high pony.

Kitty peaked over her magazine as the two walked past; Ryder with his arm around Marley, and Marley with a huge smile on her face. Kitty sighed.

"_Marley doesn't even have to try to get people to like her. She just has this charm about her that makes you think she's awesome. She gets the lead female vocalist spot in Glee Club, she gets the lead role in _Grease, _and she has two boys fighting over her. Why does it not happen to me? I thought I, as the popular girl, was supposed to have that kind of image._

"_Then again, I guess I'm not really a popular person anyway, seeing as I'm the only person in school who has to go to the mall alone or with a parent on the weekends. Even Marley gets to go to the mall with people her own age. It's embarrassing, being here alone. _

"_I do feel bad about making Marley bulimic. I honestly didn't think it would get that bad. I mean, if Marley was only puking, then she could have gotten through our Sectionals performance. But she added to everything by starving herself and stressing herself out, and come on, she did that to herself… Though yes, I guess I did start the chain reaction by tumbling over the first domino. _

"_Okay, fine, I am extremely guilty about this. I felt like killing myself from the shame and fright that Santana gave me when she accused me of turning Marley into a 'damn rexie.' _

"_I guess that since it's a new year, I have to make one of those New Year's pledge things. I am who I am. I am proud of being a Cheerio. I am proud of being a dancer. I am proud of being a performer. I am proud of being a singer. I am proud of being a Christian. I am proud of the Left Behind Club… But what I am not proud of is my friendship status. No one likes me except for Phil, Bobby, and a lot of the other popular kids, and even they seem to be slipping away. _

"_I don't know if the Glee Club will forgive me for this, but I do want to be friends with them. I feel like I can express myself in Glee in ways that I can't do in cheerleading. I just don't want things to end like this. _

_I want this to be a new beginning." _

* * *

"Honey, don't feel bad about your decision," Maribel said to Santana as she sat on their home dinner table, wet tissues in hand, bending over a plate of gourmet pasta. Santana had just made the decision to drop out of the University of Louisville in Kentucky.

"I just feel like I wasted your time," Santana sniffled as she took another bite of pasta. "Is this how people gain weight? Because the pain is so bad that food is the only source of comfort?"

Maribel giggled and took the seat across from Santana and slipped her a steaming mug full of tea, along with a bottle of honey and a bowl of sugar. "Do not feel that way, _mi hija_. Not everyone can make up their mind about what they want to do after high school as fast as others."

Santana blew her nose and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Maribel asked. "Did you want to take the money? Go to New York? I'm sure we can find you a place to stay. Maybe you can find a school there?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't want to risk anything like I did with going to Louisville. I don't want to go to New York and find out that I don't like it, and then I'll have to drop out of yet another college."

"So, do you want to stay here in Lima?" Maribel asked. "Whatever you decide is fine with me, sweetie. It's your life; you decide what you want to do with it."

Santana nodded and smiled. "Thanks, mom." She took a sip of the tea.

"Well, just remember, you have the money to go to New York, and I trust your decisions," Maribel said.

Santana smiled and wiped the last tear from her eyes.


	13. Sadie Hawkins: Bust the Warblers!

**Welcome to the second semester! ^_^ I have some pretty cool plans for the New York characters coming up, which includes several TGP2 contestants, so I'm pretty excited. That all starts in the next one, but for now, enjoy this chapter about the Sadie Hawkins week!**

"This student council meeting is adjourned!" Blaine tapped the gavel and everyone stood up out of their seats. "Alright, class representatives, you are all excused."

"But Principal Figgins would like to remind you all that the freshman and sophomore banquet budgets need to be cleared by the end of the month!" Sugar piped.

"Alright, let's take this to Figgins," Tina said, gathering up her papers and strutting out the door.

"So, the vice president doesn't need to be there, right?" Sam asked Blaine as they followed Sugar out the door.

"Um, no," Blaine said uneasily. "You can go ahead wherever you need to be, which is where, exactly?"

"Oh, um, I'm just helping Beiste inflate some balls," Sam stammered, running off down the hallin the direction of the locker rooms.

Blaine smiled as Sam disappeared in the sea of students, before turning on his heel and entering Principal Figgins' office where Tina and Sugar were getting situated.

Principal Figgins hung up a phone call agitatedly and swiveled his chair around to look at the officers.

"So—" he began.

"Principal Figgins," Tina interrupted loudly. "The student council has moved to implement a new annual tradition: the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Principal Figgins widened his eyes. "Ms. Cohen-Chang, you must know that these dances cost money, and money does not grow on trees!"

"Oh, but I already looked at the budget! Most of the decorations can be reused from the proms and dances we've had in past years, so new decorations would only cost a couple hundred dollars," Sugar began explaining, tapping away at her calculator. "If we cater from Breadstix we can get the 100+ party discount, but I want a dessert bar with stuff from the Lima Bean."

"Plus, entertainment will be provided by the New Directions, as always, so entertainment has no cost!" Tina said brightly.

Blaine sat beside them without any words to speak. He hadn't voted to approve this dance, but was overruled.

Principal Figgins, on the other hand, was reviewing Tina's notes and Sugar's money calculations, which she was pretty good at, considering her father was very proficient in money-handling himself.

"I must say, this is promising," Figgins said. "But you need to budget this carefully. The prom will be much more expensive than this, and we need money to send our Cheerios to their Regionals!"

"Whatever happened to that $10,000 check we won at Nationals?" Blaine whispered to Tina and Sugar while Figgins spoke to himself over a Microsoft Excel spreadsheet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' locker room, Sam tapped his own gavel.

"Welcome all to the first meeting of the 'Bust the Warblers' club," Sam greeted.

The two boys in the locker room blinked absentmindedly. It was just Artie and Joe.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, because I've got places to be…" Artie said earnestly.

Sam slid a whiteboard in front of the two boys, covered with diagrams of information about the Warblers.

"And we're looking at this because…" Artie began.

"Because the Warblers cheated at Sectionals and this could be our ticket back in!" Sam said.

"Sam," Joe interrupted. "We can't just accuse them of something like that. The Warblers have every right to move on to Regionals."

"Don't you want the chance to keep competing?" Sam asked. "Joe, you haven't gotten any lead vocals in a competition yet, and you've only got a year-and-a-half left. Artie, you only have half-a-year left!"

The two boys looked at each other sympathetically and nodded in agreement.

"Good!" Sam said, tossing two photos into each of their laps. "That's a picture of Hunter Clarington then, and that's the picture of him now!"

"Photoshopping at its best?" Joe asked disbelievingly.

"Why would I photoshop something like this?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sam, just because the Warblers did all those neat flips and super-synchronized upbeat dancing doesn't mean they cheated," Artie said.

"Yeah, Vocal Adrenaline does that on a regular basis. Unique knows all about it," Joe said.

"Bottom line is, we need to be on surveillance for any Warblers. Something is fishy here," Sam said, rubbing chapstick onto his trouty mouth.

"Is he serious?" Joe asked curiously to Artie.

"I don't know, but Sam's never been this passionate about something since I've met him," Artie whispered.

"He should really consider a career in criminal justice or detective work," Joe whispered.

* * *

The door to Principal Figgins' door slammed shut loudly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sue asked, marching up to Figgins' desk.

"Sue, what is this about now?" Figgins whined.

"I just heard it from one Kitty Wilde that McKinley High School is playing host to its first annual Sadie Hawkins dance," Sue said.

"And your problem is?" Figgins asked blankly, continuing to tap away at his computer.

"This school does not need any more dances. These kids need to spend less time partying and more time learning that the key to living a successful life does not lie in every possible drug and violent video game that comes into their possession!" Sue said angrily.

"Sue," Figgins began. "Sadie Hawkins dances are a symbol of empowerment for women. I would have thought you of all people would agree with that!"

"I do!" Sue retorted. "But what makes you think this is healthy for a student environment? Now we're going to push our male students into the halls to get asked out? What if they say no? The ginger-haired counselor has enough to put up with without dozens of girls crying into her bleach-soaked shoulder about broken hearts. Not that she's even here anyway, being in Washington D.C. and all! And what about you? You suddenly got enough money to pay for this shindig?"

"Treasurer Motta has a stunningly accurate budgeting plan!" Figgins said. "If I had known that the girl had exemplary business skills, I would have hired her as our school's accountant when she first came to this school! She found an amazing way to minimize school budget spending!"

"Well, I won't be making my special homemade punch for this!" Sue stammered.

"You won't need to!" Figgins said. "Ms. Motta has ordered two large punchbowls from Breadstix, and for a very reasonable discount!"

Sue flared her nostrils and exited the office.

* * *

"Coach, I think Robin's doll's arm is ripping off," Becky said in Sue's office. She was playing with Jean in a makeshift playpen, while Kitty and the Cheerio with a neck brace did sit-ups at the other corner of the room.

"Take it into surgery, Becky," Sue said. "Robin appreciates a good doll doctor."

Becky set the doll down onto the desk and pulled out a sewing kit.

"Coach Sue," Kitty said after finishing her 100th sit-up. "You might want to suggest to Brittany to lay off choreographing New Directions dance numbers for the brown-haired twig to ask Jake out and to focus her attention as Head Cheerio to helping us win Regionals."

"Amen to that, sister," Sue said. "But I'm not worried. With double the amount of rehearsal space, we Cheerios are stronger than ever," she said from atop her elliptical. "But, speaking of 'stronger than ever,' I happen to know that you have your eyes set on one Noah Puckerman, Kitty."

Kitty smirked. "And, what of it?"

"Well, aside from the fact that he is about four years older than you, you're underage, and it's any day now that the boy will be charged with sexual battery, but I cannot have you following in Quinn Fabray's footsteps," Sue said, stepping down from the elliptical and dabbing at her face with a towel. "Wash this, Becky."

"Will do, Coach," Becky said, hurrying off to the laundry room.

"Coach Sue, I'm a responsible young woman," Kitty said in a full-of-myself way.

"That's exactly what Fabray thought," Sue said after sipping water. "Oh, Q. Started off as this passionate Christian cheerleader, so in tune with her faith and future career. That is, until Noah Puckerman got his hands on her and she instantly ruined my life."

"You still won Nationals that year, Coach Sue," Kitty said. "I would know. I was in the 7th grade and already conditioning myself to step onto the McKinley High varsity cheerleading squad."

"Maybe, but only thanks to Porcelain and the Aretha Franklin wanna-be who aced the routine," Sue said. "But mark my words, Kitty, if I even suspect that you've become pregnant, or pumping your breasts full of marshmellows, or spending summer vacation down in the sewers, or texting while driving, or dropping out of the Cheerios to do some football game half-time show, or dating some man who's fifteen years older than you, then—"

"Don't worry about it, coach," Kitty smirked.

* * *

"Dude, I'm so anxious about SAT scores coming out," Joe said from his seat opposite Artie at the Lima Bean.

"Don't sweat it," Artie said. "I'm not too nervous about my scores. I mean, I only took the SAT twice and the ACT once, but I'm actually quite comfortable with what I've already scored."

"Well where are you planning to go for college?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Artie said. "There are some very good schools for directing in California, but I'm just not sure yet. Just depends on my financial and, um, physical needs."

Joe nodded. "Hey, can you pass the sugar? This tea is still a bit bitter," he said.

"Sure," Artie said, sliding the sugar packets across the table.

"Dude!" Joe exclaimed.

"What? Was that the salt? I'm sorry, here—"

"No!" Joe said, pointing behind Artie towards the door. "Isn't that the head Warbler?"

Artie turned around and gasped. "Recording devices out!" he whispered. Artie tugged his phone out of his pocket and began video recording Hunter's every move as he made his way towards the counter to order. "Sam said we need high-quality pictures!"

"I'm on it," Joe whispered, slipping out a digital camera and sliding between tables, with sunglasses on, trying to take a good angle on Hunter's face.

* * *

"I knew it," Sam said. "That's 'roid rage and we all know it!"

"I didn't even know there was such a thing as steroid rage," Joe said with a grimace.

"Okay, thanks guys," Sam said. "Now we need to fetch Blaine."

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Shannon asked as she entered the locker room with Ryder and Jake trailing behind her.

"Oh, Coach Beiste!" Artie exclaimed nervously. "We were just wondering if you had any pumps for my flat tire."

"It looks perfectly fine to me," Shannon said.

"Oh," Artie said. "Yup, my mistake. Come on, Joe. I need to stop by the registrar's office for a transcript request form."

"Good idea," Joe said, wheeling Artie out of the locker room.

* * *

Trent walked through the halls of Dalton Academy. He had no place anymore. Ever since he refused Hunter's 'offer' for steroid injections, he'd been dishonorably discharged from the Warblers.

He walked past the Warblers' lounge and heard them harmonizing beautifully preparing for Regionals. Only difference was, their song preparation was all about winning via combat, and not winning via charm and talent like how Wes led the Warblers.

"Psst!" a voice exclaimed from underneath the spiral staircase.

Trent turned around and a hand covered his mouth and dragged him under the stairs.

"I'll give you my lunch money, I swear! I don't have it on me now, but whatever happened to our zero-tolerance policy on bullying?" Trent screamed frantically.

"Relax!" Blaine whispered. "It's us!"

"Blaine?" Trent asked astonishingly. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"We know all about the Warblers' secret plan to win Sectionals," Sam said.

Trent sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. Hunter is going to know that I turned them in! He'll kill me! Literally!"

"We won't let that happen," Sam said.

"We just need you to come back to McKinley and talk with our, um, temporary director," Blaine said.

"He won't believe us unless someone from the inside tells him himself," Sam said darkly.

* * *

"Show choir governing board, this is Dale speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello," Finn spoke into the phone. "This is Finn Hudson, the substitute director of the New Directions from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio."

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"I just wanted to drop you a line that I've gathered enough evidence to suggest that the Warblers from Dalton Academy have been using performance-enhancing drugs, which according to the Show Choir Rulebook, chapter seven, subsection sixteen, rule four, line nine, 'any team using performance-enhancing drugs, including amphetamines, anabolic steroids, human growth-hormone, or Four Loko- will be automatically disqualified from competition," Finn said intelligently.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't make serious accusations like that without any proof," Dale said dully.

"That's exactly what I said to myself at the beginning of the week," Finn said excitedly. "But I have before-and-after photos of several Warblers, a video of their enraged leader, a personal confession by one of their ex-performers, and I guarantee that if you give all of them blood tests, they will test positive for performance-enhancing substances."

"Okay sir," Dale said. "I will forward this to our attorney and we can see what legal action we can take. I don't know what sort of warrant we'll need to just walk up to these students and ask for their blood."

"Perfect," Finn said. "That's all I could ask for."

"However," Dale interrupted. "According to our competition seedings for your Sectionals, the New Directions are not in the lineup for Regionals. You have placed third, out of three teams, behind the Rosedale Mennonites."

Finn sighed.

"Oh wait a second," Dale said. "Here we go. There's an email here in the system saying that the runners-up may not compete at Regionals due to a prior date-conflicting commitment for the students to take a traditional trip to West Virginia."

"So that means the New Directions can re-enter the competition?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Well, if there was a time where we allowed a disqualified team to enter the next level, I have never heard of it," Dale said. "But records show that your third-place standing was due to a medical emergency… I will speak to the board and we will let you know by tomorrow where our verdict lies. Usual policy dictates that there just be no representative from your section to advance to the Regionals."


	14. Naked: Tales of the Unholy Trinity

**Greetings! Thank you so much to everyone who's been following, favoriting, and commenting. It really means a lot to me! In this chapter, I am introducing FOUR new characters that I created from Glee Project 2, so I'm really excited! So far, I've also written Charlie, Shanna, Maxfield, Dani, and Taryn into earlier chapters. Lily and Tyler are to come in future episodes. **

**Gracie Eberhart – Nellie Veitenheimer**

**Isaac Tam – Abraham Lim**

**Levi Klug – Michael Weisman**

**Alfonso Chadwick – Mario Arnauz Bonds**

* * *

"Seriously, how _did _you score such a high score on the SAT?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury helped me out with it," Brittany said, flashing back to an appointment she made with the counselor a couple of months before.

{flashback}

"Brittany, it looks like you're on a good path for graduation," Emma said. "But what I'm concerned about is your SAT performance. I think it would be a good idea for you to get a tutor."

"Well, I would, but I don't really know anyone who's willing to tutor me," Brittany said.

"I have something in mind," Emma said, pulling out a picture from her desk, and setting it in front of Brittany. It was a very young-looking student. "This is Levi. He's a sophomore and he scored perfectly on the math portion of his PSAT. He tutors other students, particularly in math, every Tuesday and Thursday after school. He's already very willing to meet with you."

The next day, Brittany was in the library with Levi and a small group of other students.

"I have a question," said the blind student, who identified himself as Alfonso. "Ms. Pillsbury said that they do offer SAT tests in braille, but do the guessing techniques still apply?"

"Wait, what guessing techniques?" Brittany asked.

Levi giggled. "Well, keep in mind that the SAT reading section takes away a quarter of a point for any wrong answers, so sometimes, skipping the question might save you, but also, any correct answer obviously boosts your score."

"So how are we supposed to guess?" Alfonso asked.

"Well, first of all, process of elimination," Levi said. "Take out all the options that you know aren't correct, and from what's left, take an educated guess. It also helps to guess on the same letter each time, so statistically, one-in-four or one-in-five guesses will be correct, but nothing beats a correct answer."

Momentarily, Levi was testing Brittany and Alfonso on their math questions.

"The formula to finding the area of a right triangle," Levi said.

"Length times width and then divide it by two," Brittany said at the top of her head.

"Perfect!" Levi said. "How to find the area of a circle."

"Pi times the radius squared," Alfonso said immediately.

"Amazing," Levi said. "The quadratic formula."

"Negative B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four times A and C, all over two A," both Brittany and Alfonso said.

Levi grinned with a determined furrow of his eyebrows before bursting into a parody song. "They say that music is a good study tool, and it has worked for me. Let's see if you can figure this out..."

_Levi: You're insecure, so half of four,_  
_Your old brains are not what they were before,_

_Alfonso: Add two threes, it's fine for us,_  
_'Cause we're young and we can still remember stuff_

_Levi: Everyone else can multiply by 60,_  
_Everyone else can add two_

_Levi & Alfonso: And now take off one hundred and add on 24,_  
_Then divide by two and add on seven more_  
_And if you're struggling now it's not hard to tell_  
_You don't know, (o oh) your math skills are terrible_

_If only you had a mind like me_  
_You'd understand how to divide the sum by three,_  
_And then just add on the age of this OAP_  
_You don't know, (o oh) your math skills are terrible (o oh)_

_Alfonso: It's really kinda pitiful_

"Though I was mesmerized by your killer boy harmonies that I haven't been hearing lately, I could get through it enough to realize that the answer is 130," Brittany said.

Levi laughed. "Okay, you guys actually aren't terrible. You guys are going to ace this thing," Levi said with a grin.

"You mean I'll get a perfect 800?" Alfonso asked.

"Well, probably not. There are a lot of advanced things on the test, but you're only a sophomore, Alfonso, so you still have time," Levi said. "Just keep studying, buy some practice test books, and you'll be good. I haven't taken the actual SAT yet but I did take the full practice test online. I'm pretty sure I'll get a perfect 800 on the math the first time I take it."

"Well I'm going to get a near-perfect score on the entire thing," Brittany said smugly. "Because I should be universally nominated as the most-improved girl in the entire universe. Like the dude in Glee club with the dreads says, 'I'm as God made me.'"

{end flashback}

"Huh," Sam grunted. "You think that kid would tutor me? I mean, I know football dudes either bully or suck up to the math geeks, but I'm an ex-football player now and I'm not exactly on my feet when it comes to life, so—"

"Sam, I think you need to see Ms. Pillsbury," Brittany said, taking Sam's hand and leading him to the counselor's office.

* * *

In one of the courtyards of Yale University, Quinn Fabray sat in a group of new friends that she made at the beginning of the semester.

"Alright," their resident adviser began. "Can we go around and share a little bit about ourselves? Quinn, can you start us off?"

Quinn smiled. "Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm a 2012 graduate of McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, and I'm a theater major."

The group applauded, but the resident adviser wasn't impressed. "There's more, Quinn. I'm sure they'd love to hear it."

Quinn giggled. "Okay. So in February of last year, I was texting and driving, and I got into a serious car crash that left me with a compressed spinal cord, taking away my availability to walk."

"Oh my gosh!" one girl exclaimed.

"Well, along the months, I went to physical therapy, I prayed a lot, and I had an extremely amazing support system, and I regained my walking ability just before my choir's national competition in May," Quinn finished. "So I guess what our RA wants me to say, is that everyone has a story, and obviously, _never _text and drive!"

"That was touching," one boy said femininely. "Oh, am I next?"

"Gay," one of the guys muttered.

The group giggled. Quinn, on the other hand, glared in their direction.

"Okay, so I'm Isaac Tam," the student began. "I'm 19 years old and I'm a 2012 graduate of a high school in California. I'm currently studying international relations with plans to become a lawyer, but I really love to perform as well."

"Oh, who is your favorite musical icon?" one girl asked.

"Oh, Beyonce, I love her!" Isaac said, clapping his hands.

"Gay," the same guy grunted.

"Hey!" Quinn said, standing up, walking over to the guy, and smacking him across the face. "Shut your mouth this instant, you clueless self-absorbed tyrant."

"Woah, never thought I'd see Little Ms. Christian slap a guy, uncalled for," the guy said.

"Uncalled for?" Quinn said humorously. "If you can't even catch the gist of why I would like to toss you naked into the freezing cold Antarctic waters right now, then you must be pretty dumb."

"Alriiight," the resident adviser said awkwardly. "Let's continue down the circle. Who's next?"

"Hi," the next girl said shyly. "I'm Gracie Eberhart. I'm from Missouri, but I was born here in Connecticut. I'm currently an undecided major, but I also like to perform."

"Who's _your _favorite music icon?" the same excited girl asked.

"Probably people who have strong self-acceptance platforms. Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Cyndi Lauper, etc." Gracie said.

"Lezbihonest," the jerk laughed. Not even a second passed before Quinn's hand smacked his right cheek and then came back around to punch the left.

"How you even got accepted to this school, I will never know," Quinn said nastily. "Come on guys, let's go. We have better places to be than sitting here with this lifelong piece of crap."

Isaac and Gracie nervously got up and followed Quinn away.

Later that day, the trio was enjoying a dinner at a local New Haven restaurant. Quinn got to know her two new friends pretty well.

"Honestly, I think it's a waste of $56,000 to come to college and study in a field that you hate," Quinn said to both of them.

"My parents are just so conservative," Isaac said. "Not to sound racist or anything, but I am Asian, and most of the time it's always this pressure that you need to either become a doctor or a lawyer if you come to America."

"Do you even like those careers?" Gracie asked.

"Not really," Isaac said. "Definitely not a doctor, because I can't stand studying science and I get grossed out about anything medical. I guess I _could _get into law, but nothing can surpass my love for performing. I just get a rush from it!"

"Then you should change your major," Quinn said consolingly. "I mean, the best part about it is that you don't actually need to decide until junior year. It'll come faster than we know it, but still. You come to college to make something of yourself, not to set yourself up for a life you know you'll be miserable in."

"It just feels like it'll be hopeless either way," Gracie said. "I mean, look at us. People always assume that just because Isaac has a high voice, wears tight pants, has red streaks in his hair, and walks kind of girly that he's gay."

"Hey!" Isaac said jokingly.

"And just because I like having short hair and have a pretty deep contralto voice and not really into all the dresses and makeup that I'm a lesbian. I'm not Cynthia Rose, okay?" Gracie finished furiously.

Quinn looked down nervously. She didn't really know how to combat that. "Well, I don't know how those feelings feel like, but I definitely know what it feels like to feel like a failure. When I was 16, my entire life revolved around a boy who I don't even cast a second look on these days. I wanted everything, and I almost lost a lot of friends because of it. Well… I _did _lose a lot of friends because of it."

The trio continued to talk, and it made them all feel better. For once, they finally had someone who could accept each other for their differences.

"So, who are you all rooting for to win the Super Bowl?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I can't stand football," Isaac said. "I feel like it promotes violence and ill behavior."

"Not all the time," Gracie said in agreement. "There are some very gentleman football players."

"But for the most part, you can count on your school bully being on the football team," Isaac said.

Quinn ran them through her mind. He was right! Finn used to be mean, Puck was definitely a bully, you couldn't even fathom how awful Karofsky and Azimio were, once upon a time… Really, they had a point!

"Okay, well maybe while everyone is stuffing up the student lounges, maybe we can come back here and enjoy a pizza all to ourselves," Quinn said.

"That sounds fantastic," Gracie said.

"Agreed," Isaac echoed.

"Awesome!" Quinn said excitedly. "Hey, maybe tonight we could meet up at—" Just then, Quinn's cell phone rang.

"Take it," Isaac said nicely.

"Yeah, we'll see you tonight at the dining hall, right?" Gracie asked, slinging her purse over her shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks," Quinn said, extracting her phone from her purse and walking out of the restaurant. Santana was calling.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Hey Ms. Yale," Santana said as she exited the airport in New York. "Listen, I just go to New York and since you're only about a two-hour drive away, if that, you should come over!"

"Santana, I don't want to use my train ticket just yet," Quinn said.

"Then take the bus," Santana said. "It's cheaper. Come on, girl, I'm not even a minute out of the airport and I see so many shopping opportunities, I can't stand the thought of diving in alone."

Quinn giggled. "Okay, fine, let's do it."

* * *

Quinn and Santana prowled through the aisles of a New York women's clothing store.

"I could use some new nail polish," Santana said, picking up a few bottles.

"Oh, Gracie would love these," Quinn said, picking up a pair of studded earrings.

"Gracie?" Santana asked. "You have friends now?"

"Yes," Quinn said, slightly taken aback. "And Isaac would love this men's clothing catalog."

"You know, I still haven't forgotten about that slap you gave me," Santana said as she put a fancy bikini back onto a rack.

"You hit me back!" Quinn said.

"Well you started it," Santana said.

"Let's not start this now, please," Quinn begged.

"Good call," Santana said, slipping her hand into her purse. "Speaking of 'call,' it looks like Porcelain is calling." Santana tossed the phone to Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn spoke into the phone.

"Wait, Quinn?" Kurt asked. "I thought I called Santana. I must have had the wrong number."

"No, you have the right number. We're just shopping together here in New York," Quinn said.

"Wait, you're in New York?" Kurt asked. "I knew Santana was, judging by her last facebook status, but you? Okay girls, reunion time sometime this week. But for now, put Santana on speaker and please step out of earshot from any patrons."

Quinn yanked Santana into a bathroom. "Go," she said.

"Okay," Kurt said. "I need both of you to come over to my apartment and give Rachel a serious talking to."

"Why, is she starting to let fame get to her head?" Santana asked. "I wouldn't be surprised. She's been Little Ms. Diva ever since sophomore year."

"Anyway," Kurt pushed back in. "She just got cast in this student film about some grandma with Alzheimer's getting flashbacks to her youth or something."

"So what's the problem?" Quinn asked. "It sounds like a good thing for her. Might be good for her to play someone toned down for once. Is she the grandma or the youthful one?"

"The youthful one, I think. I don't think the grandma would be doing a topless scene in—"

"HUH?" the two girls screamed.

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it, Kurt, we're on our way," Santana said, yanking Quinn out of the bathroom.

* * *

Well, getting Rachel out of the scene was a success, and the trio of girls was dining at a simple but fancy restaurant in the heart of New York City.

"Damn, this is the life," Santana said, sipping a glass of soda.

"Isn't it?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Okay, this chicken is to die for. I need to know what glazes they use, because I want this in my menu every week," Santana said.

Santana and Quinn both pushed their share of the bill to Rachel.

"No! I really wanted to treat you guys," Rachel said.

"Rachel, we're all private-school out-of-state students," Quinn said. "Even $60 is a bit too much to be spending on a casual Friday night."

"Speaking of '$60,' I still need to run back to the store to pay for all that bling I wanted to buy," Santana said.

"Well, the thing I learned about New York is that it doesn't come with a price tag, so long as you make your life here the best!" Rachel said brightly.

Song: "Price Tag" by Jessie J.

{The trio get up off their table, pay the check, and exit the restaurant.}

Rachel: _Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop for a minute and  
Smile_

Quinn: _Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious?  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time_

{The girls exit the restaurant to their left, take a right turn down the road, and happily run into the New York City lights.}

Rachel: _Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (uh)  
_Quinn: _Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight_

{They reach the store where Quinn and Santana were earlier and are picking out their items of purchase, checking price tags, and trying on clothes and bling, paying the cash registers.}

Santana: _It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag._

{They exit the store with full shopping bags, walking arm in arm down the streets.}

Rachel: _We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all unite!  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one getting tired?_

Quinn: _Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

{They enter Rachel's apartment.}

Rachel: _Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (uh)  
_Quinn: _Can you feel that (yeah)  
_Santana: _We're paying with love tonight_

{They sit on the floor, and simply sing together like the old days.}

All: _It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag._

{Brody comes home}

_Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stack  
And you can, can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I, yes all I need  
Are keys and guitars  
And guess what, in 30 seconds  
I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaving across  
These undefeatable odds  
It's like this man  
You can't put a price on a life  
We do this for the love  
So we fight and sacrifice  
Every night  
So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
Never  
Waiting to see a sign of defeat  
Uh uh  
So we gonna keep everyone  
Moving their feet  
So bring back the beat  
And then everyone sing_

Girls: _It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag._


	15. Diva: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Well, it was Diva week, and yet the queen Diva herself, Mercedes Jones, was not present! Well, she's back this week in my fanfiction, so enjoy it! Also, a new Glee Project 2 person is introduced. **

**Sharron Frix . . . Taryn Mai**

**Janet Weimer . . . Dani Shay**

**April Rose Horton . . . Lily Mae Harrington**

* * *

Mercedes stepped out of her class at the UCLA Extension campus and took in the warm California sun. Just as she turned to go to her car, a vibration began in her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"Hey Mercedes, it's Finn!" Finn said.

"Hey!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Hey, is Puck there with you? I still want to yell at him for leaving me here alone in LA," she said jokingly.

"Oh no, I haven't seen him lately," Finn said. "I just wanted to thank you again for submitting that video for Sam. I think it's really helping him write that essay of his."

"Good!" Mercedes said happily. "Glad I could be of service."

"Listen, I'm running thin on ideas for Glee Club," Finn said. "Mr. Schue isn't back yet and I don't know how to keep the club moving. I mean, Sugar already refuses to come to practices lately, and Joe hasn't shown up to today's practice."

"Oh, I wonder why," Mercedes said sarcastically. "Finn, I really hope you realize that you and Mr. Schue need to start working with those two especially. They've been to Nationals with us, but judging by my last visit to McKinley, y'all seem to be treating your new sophomores in such high esteem!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Finn asked uneasily.

"Finn, I hate to be blunt, but there is a reason I didn't break it to you all politely when I left New Directions last year," Mercedes said. "It doesn't feel good at all to willingly step aside to let the stars to shine for a couple of years, but what I learned is that not even your senior year grants you certainty that you're going to shine. That's why I joined the TroubleTones."

"So what are you trying to say?" Finn asked, feeling a little offended.

"What I'm trying to say," Mercedes said, sitting in her car and turning up the CD player, "is that if you want to get everyone interested again, you need to get everyone involved. Sugar and Joe don't seem to be doing anything in the club because they know the seniors and sophomores have everything handled."

"Okay," Finn said. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, though he was still at a loss for a theme idea.

"Glad I could help!" Mercedes said with a diva-licious snap. "Gotta go, my friends are hitting me up." Mercedes hung up on Finn and answered the next call. "Hey Sharron and Janet!"

"Hey!" Sharron spoke into the phone. "We're meeting up outside the studio soon to practice."

"Wanna come with us?" Janet asked. "I brought my guitar for extra support."

"Oh, well we sure gotta do it if the guitar's here!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Might as well, right? I mean, recording tracks are tomorrow."

"Right," Janet said. "See you later!"

* * *

Rachel and Kurt walked out of their Chorus class mid-morning on Monday.

"Can you believe I finally didn't go flat on that double-high B?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah, it was amazing," Kurt said dully.

"Hey Rachel," Electra, the senior film and directing major, said as she passed down the hall.

"Oh, hey Electra!" Rachel said loudly.

"Oh, still saving your voice?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry again for dropping out of your film," Rachel said sincerely. "I hope you found someone else."

"Oh, I did," Electra said. "She's walking down the hall right behind you, actually."

Rachel and Kurt turned around. A fairly large girl walked down the hall. Rachel recognized her from one of her classes last semester.

"Hey," the girl said, walking over to Kurt. "I'm April Rose Horton, freshman musical theater major. I saw you perform at the Winter Showcase, and I absolutely _loved _your rendition!"

Kurt beamed.

"Oh, hello there, Rachel," April said bitterly.

"April here has taken up the role in my student film that Rachel so sadly left behind," Electra said proudly.

"Wait, _you're_ doing the topless scene?" Kurt asked with a shocked tone.

"You sound so surprised!" April said.

Rachel eyed April down from head to toe. "You must be, um, very _comfortable_ with that body!"

"Oh, I'm not ashamed of it at all," April said. "When you grow up your whole life being bigger than most girls, you tend to take matters into your own hands."

"April's strip-down scene was totally a one-take wonder," Electra said excitedly. "It was so inspiring, I'm even trying to work in a sex scene with Titus!"

"It's going to be hot," April said confidently.

"Oh, gross," Kurt whispered.

"So, any big plans for the weekend?" April asked.

"Oh, probably not," Rachel said, faking a sweet tone. "Listen, I'm going to be late for my piano class, so I'll see you tonight," she said to Kurt.

When Rachel was out of earshot, and Electra proceeded down the hall, April faced forward to Kurt.

"So, I walked into your Chorus class for a bit today and saw Rachel doing two straight minutes of squeaky vocal runs, followed by a three-minute rendition of some Barbra Streisand song," April said. "I couldn't help but notice how irritable you looked."

"We're best friends, I just hear her voice all the time," Kurt said kindly, taking a step forward to move past April, but, she blocked his way.

"Um, nope," April said. "Ever since Rachel won that showcase, she's either being hated behind her back or being sucked up to in front of her face. As her best friend, it must be hard for you to be around that ego, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is," Kurt said uneasily.

"So, I propose a little secret weapon for you, and it's for your own good: challenge the girl to Midnight Madness," April said.

"What is that?" Kurt asked.

"Liken it to the vocal wrestling group of NYADA," April said. "You can challenge another person, the group sneaks into an unused classroom some night this week, the challenge happens, and the students vote. Brody Weston is the new referee this year. I'm surprised you don't know about it yet."

Kurt was intrigued by the idea. "I will keep that in mind," he said, squeezing past April and walking down the hall before pivoting back on his heel. "Thank you," Kurt said to April.

"Don't mention it," April piped before proceeding down the hall to one of the actor rooms to film her next scene for Electra's film, _Come Back to Me, Grandmother: A Journey into Alzheimer's_.

* * *

Joe and Sugar sat down at their own lunch table on Tuesday, eyeing the rest of the Glee club enviously.

"I really miss them," Sugar sighed.

"Why don't you just come back?" Joe asked.

"I don't want to keep wasting my time," Sugar muttered. "I mean, I know I'm not as good as Marley and Unique, but they could at least have given me those speaking parts in 'Some Nights.'"

"Yeah," Joe sighed.

"What ever happened to that rule of seniority that they were so big on last year?" Sugar asked irritably. "I mean, remember you, me, Rory, and Tina slaving away sewing costumes for Nationals?"

"Yeah," Joe said.

"Well it looks like poor Tina is _still _in charge of costume duty," Sugar said. "Why aren't Marley, Ryder, Kitty, and Jake taking over costume committee? Do _they _not have to 'pay their dues' too?"

"It's outrageous," Joe said, plopping his fork back down on his plate. "Worst part about it is that I'm a junior. I honestly thought I would have gotten more time to sing."

"Why don't you do something about it?" Sugar asked. "If there's one thing I learned from being on the TroubleTones, it's that you can't sit back and wait for the spotlight to find you. That's the mistake Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina made all throughout high school. If you want that spotlight, we have to be rude and selfishly hog that limelight like Rachel. Patience doesn't prosper here in Glee Club. Think about it."

"I don't know," Joe said. "Christian values aside, that's just not who I am. I know how worked up people got when their time was almost up and they still didn't have anything to show for it, but I'm not the type of person who's going to fight back and hog everything. That's not fair to Ryder and Jake."

"Please, they have years left," Sugar said. "But you, seriously! You are a junior. I don't want to see you being like Tina and Artie, being one of our national champions and having the sophomores take the leadership positions next year."

"Yeah," Joe said. "I totally agree. I mean, I'm down with Blaine and Marley being our unofficial leaders, but that easily should have gone to those who were in Glee since the beginning."

"Yeah, like Tina and Artie," Sugar said. "But they hardly even sing this year too."

"And poor Tina seems to be getting really worked up with Santana back in town," Joe said. "She really deserves to win that diva award."

"A lot of people keep saying Tina's been rude this year, but I don't mind it," Sugar said. "If by the time I'm a senior and I still haven't gotten to at least have a duet at a competition or performance, I will throw an epic tantrum and revive the TroubleTones myself. And I don't even care if people say that I can't sing. That 'Big Spender' fail was how many months ago? 18? And people still use that as an excuse to justify me being in the background this year. Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schue are amazing vocal teachers. My voice _has _improved, I just know it. Just, no one ever gives me the chance to show it."

"Agreed," Joe said empathetically. "It's just not fair to us. I mean, there's absolutely nothing wrong with letting those sophomores shine. I'll admit, they're a talented bunch. But I just find it extremely hypocritical that when we were new, it was all about seniority. Now that we're veterans, now it seems like we're under the rule of favoritism."

"Ugh," Sugar grunted. "I wish Ms. Corcoran was back. She would never let any of us feel left out like this."

* * *

Mercedes and her fellow backup singers were in the recording studio in Los Angeles, recording ooh's and aah's to a new track.

"Stop," the vocal producer halted. "You guys are just standing there looking all bored!"

"We're backup singers," Sharron said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, even the background track needs some 'umph' to it!" the producer said. "Does anyone here have any sort of choir or musical theater background?"

Almost everyone raised their hands, including Mercedes.

"Then you would know that it's not just the leads who need to emote and project," the producer said. "I want to see some more emotion in you!"

"More diva-tude," Mercedes said sassily.

"EXACTLY!" the producer said. "That's what I want to see more of. Even though you're all in the back, that doesn't negate the rawness of vocal quality you still need to give."

Mercedes knew the meaning of diva-tude perfectly. She burst into song with her fellow singers immediately in a dream sequence.

Song: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Diana Ross

{The singers are in the studio}

Janet: _If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
On that you can depend and never worry_

{The singers hang up their earphones and slowly exit the studio.}

Sharron (Mercedes): _No wind, (no wind)  
No rain, (no rain)  
Nor winter's cold  
Can stop me, babe  
(Oh, babe) baby (baby)  
If you're my goal_

{The girls get into elaborate diva costumes and set out into the streets of Los Angeles}

Sharron & Janet (Mercedes): _No wind, (no wind)  
No rain, (no rain)  
Can stop me, babe  
If you wanna go_

{Mercedes imagines herself in the recording studio, but not as a backup singer… as the queen diva herself!}

Mercedes: _I know, I know you must follow the sun  
Wherever it leads  
But remember  
If you should fall short of your desires  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
You'll always have me_

_And if you should miss my lovin_  
_One of these old days_  
_If you should ever miss the arms_  
_That used to hold you so close, or the lips_  
_That used to touch you so tenderly_  
_Just remember what I told you_  
_The day I set you free_

{They are in an elaborate dance routine in the middle of a crowded road in Los Angeles.}

_Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wild enough  
To keep me from you_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_(Say it again)_  
_Ain't no river wild enough_  
_To keep me from you_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Nothing can keep me_  
_Keep me from you_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Ain't no valley low enough_  
_(Say it again)_  
_Ain't no river wild enough_  
_To keep me from you_

_Ain't no mountain high enough_  
_Nothing can keep me_  
_To keep me from you_

On the final note, Mercedes popped out of her dream and looked to her left and right, down the line of backup singers layering what was going to be an amazing song.

"Perfect!" the producer finished. "Maybe we'll bring in our surprise diva tomorrow when she comes in to record the main track."

Mercedes grinned as the other girls began to talk excitedly. Who was this surprise lead singer? Carly Rae Jepson? Taylor Swift? Bruno Mars? Justin Bieber? Maroon 5?

Well, either way, it was at least a start. Backup recording was better than having no footing on the road to becoming a diva at all.

* * *

"April, turning my student film into a _musical _student film is a fantastic idea!" Electra said excitedly.

"I knew you'd like it," April said brightly.

"Alright, can we try it right from the top?" Electra asked her crew. "In the final scene of Act 4, we will be adding a musical number that shows the tragic break-up for the main protagonist; the love that could have been, but never was. It'll be filmed in a series of flashbacks!"

"Perfect," April said diva-liciously. "Can we get started?"

"Gladly," Electra said, taking her seat in her high chair. "Alright! Lights! Camera! Action!"

{shift scene}

Rachel, Kurt, Brody, and Adam sat in the NYADA round room. They watched as Electra hurried up on stage.

"Welcome everyone to the debut of my senior thesis project, a student-film entitled _Come Back to Me: A Journey into Alzheimer's. _I would like to thank you all for dedicating your afternoons to helping me with this project. And now, I would like to present to you, a sneak peak of my film, starring Ms. April Rose Horton!" Electra hit the play button on the projector. "DVD's of this film will be available for purchase before spring break when it'll actually be edited together. And, may I have you know, this whole scene was written, acted, and partially edited along the span of only four days!"

The film began playing, watching as April's character walked into her bedroom, tears in her eyes.

"I am tired of taking orders," April said theatrically, glancing out at the window. "My mother always told me to follow your dream, and when I did choose to follow it, I ran into a pillar of hurt. My life, altered by the double standards of true love versus a career path."

The music began playing.

Song: "I Know Things Now" from _Into the Woods_

{April sings out the window, looking down to the city lights of New York.}

_Mother said,__  
__"Straight ahead,"__  
__Not to delay__  
__or be misled.__  
__I should have heeded__  
__Her advice...__  
__But he seemed so nice._

{April turns around to her bed, picking up a handful of trinkets that her ex-love bestowed upon her. She then lays down on her bed.}

_And he showed me things__  
__Many beautiful things,__  
__That I hadn't thought to explore.__  
__They were off my path,__  
__So I never had dared.__  
__I had been so careful,__  
__I never had cared.__  
__And he made me feel excited-__  
__Well, excited and scared._

{April looks to her bedroom door, flashing back to her entering Titus's bedroom, not knowing she was about to be abused. After some brief sexual tension, April dashes out of Titus's room and sees a vision of her grandmother upon the water of a pond.}

_When he said, "Come in!"__  
__With that sickening grin,__  
__How could I know what was in store?__  
__Once his teeth were bared,__  
__Though, I really got scared-__  
__Well, excited and scared-__  
__But he drew me close__  
__And he swallowed me down,__  
__Down a dark slimy path__  
__Where lie secrets that I never want to know,__  
__And when everything familiar__  
__Seemed to disappear forever,__  
__At the end of the path__  
__Was Granny once again.__  
_

{April runs past the pond through a darkened street, meeting the glow of a lamppost.}

_So we wait in the dark__  
__Until someone sets us free,__  
__And we're brought into the light,__  
__And we're back at the start.__  
_

{April sings up to the sky as rain begins to fall, and then progresses down the neighborhood with a red hoodie over her head.}

_And I know things now,__  
__Many valuable things,__  
__That I hadn't known before:__  
__Do not put your faith__  
__In a cape and a hood,__  
__They will not protect you__  
__The way that they should.__  
__And take extra care with strangers,__  
__Even flowers have their dangers.__  
__And though scary is exciting,__  
__Nice is different than good._

{April is back in her bedroom, sitting upright on her bed, looking at the door with a look of apprehension.}

_Now I know:__  
__Don't be scared.__  
__Granny is right,__  
__Just be prepared.__Isn't it nice to know a lot!__  
__And a little bit not._

{The room is blacked out, thunder cracks, and the scene cuts with a horrified look on April's face glowing in a brief flash of lightning.}

The crowd of students in the round room applauded and whistled. Electra went up to the stage, hand-in-hand with April, and took a bow.

"Thank you all for coming!" Electra called out to the audience. "If you would do so kindly, please pick up an evaluation form on your way out the door, and please drop off your completed evaluations to the given address."

"Thanks for coming everyone!" April exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Well, that movie was something," Kurt said dully back at the apartment.

"I know, I am so glad I dropped out," Rachel said. "I just can't believe how upstaged I got by that April girl. It already feels miserable losing to you at Midnight Madness. Now everyone knows that I'm the girl who dropped out of Electra's epic movie."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kurt said. "Is Brody coming home early? We're not expecting anyone."

Kurt slid the door open, and there stood Santana Lopez.


	16. I Do: Into the Wedding

**So I was extremely excited to have Ali Stroker cast on the show! I had previous plans to write her into this fanfic, but I'll keep her current circumstances as they are. But, please note, everything that I write about Betty's character is subject to change. Meaning, if Glee falsifies what I write, then disregard whatever is published here, because I'll keep working off of what Glee does. **

**I was also very saddened about the absence of 2/3 the Glee Club, so I'll be writing them in here as well. **

**Also, I put Sugar in Paris because Vanessa Lengies has been in Paris. **

**Also, the high school mentioned in this chapter is fictional.**

* * *

"A five-six-seven-eight!" Finn called in Glee Club rehearsal. They were rehearsing a wedding hymn that Finn wanted to perform at the wedding.

Something was wrong. The club was barely audible.

"Hold it!" Finn called to the pianist and orchestra. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's coming out of my voice," Joe whispered.

"Unique is useless when she can't switch to her higher register," Wade mumbled in his chest voice.

"What do you _think_ is wrong with us, Finn?" Kitty snapped. "We're obviously sick!"

"No, this can't be," Finn said, starting to pace around the piano. "Okay, we can't get anyone else sick! You three… Um…"

"Oh, he is NOT suggesting us be quarantined," Wade snapped.

"Finn, we really want to be at the wedding!" Joe moaned.

"I think you all need to see the nurse," Finn said apologetically.

"Pray for us to get better," Joe said to the Glee Club as he walked out.

"Amen to that, brother," Kitty mumbled, slumping along after him.

A few minutes later, the three kids were sitting on three beds in the nurse's office. She was busy taking Joe's temperature. Kitty let out a very mucus-filled cough. Wade blew his nose into his tenth tissue.

"You all look like you have the same condition," the nurse said. "That's the bad thing about high school. When one person comes to school sick, the whole student body gets sick."

Kitty plopped her head down onto her pillow. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Is there any chance we'll get better before Thursday?" Joe asked. "We were supposed to be at a wedding."

"Well, I seriously doubt it," the nurse said. "In the meantime, I'm going to suggest to you the following remedies: take cough drops and drink hot tea with honey and lemon to sooth your throat; gargle your mouth with mouthwash to get rid of the bacteria, and before you leave today, y'all are getting a vitamin drink."

"How did we get sick anyway?" Joe asked.

"I blame Blaine," Wade said.

"True," Joe said through a stuffed nose. "Ugh. Lucky Sugar for evading the sickness."

"Yeah, little miss Paris," Kitty said with a French accent.

* * *

Sugar and her father sat in their hotel room in Paris, France, overlooking a beautiful landscape with the Eifel Tower looming in the distance.

"I'm going to go down to the lobby to exchange some money," Al Motta said. "Be right back."

"Okay, daddy!" Sugar called from behind her laptop.

Once the door shut, Sugar let out a squeak. "Rory!" she exclaimed, clicking on the now-active Skype friend to start a video call.

Rory picked up almost instantly. "Sugar!" he said cheerfully.

"Rory!" Sugar exclaimed. "Guess where I am!" Sugar got up off the bed and carried her laptop in her arms, letting the webcam focus on her standing in front of the window overlooking Paris.

"Let me guess," Rory muttered. "You're in Paris?"

"Yes!" Sugar exclaimed. "And I looked it up! Only about 654.7 miles away from Dublin!"

"You're smart," Rory said with a wink. "So how's school going?"

"Okay," Sugar sighed. "I'm sad I'm missing the wedding."

"Me too," Rory said. "I miss everyone so much."

"Are you going to exchange back next year?" Sugar asked.

"I'm looking into the possibility," Rory said.

"Oh, so Unique Adams wanted me to ask you, do you know Niall Horan from One Direction?" Sugar asked. "Because she and I both think he is super fine!"

Rory laughed. "I've never met him personally. But when I was watching X-Factor, I was definitely rooting for him and One Direction. I, however, am all over Little Mix right now!"

Sugar laughed. "I love Little Mix!" She began singing the words, not in the best pitch. _"It's in his DNA, D-d-d-DNA, and he just takes my breath away!"_

Rory smiled. "I've missed you especially, Sugar. Oh, looks like I've got to go. I have this dinner thing to go to at my Brother Seamus's school."

"Okay, see you later. Come back online when you get home!" Sugar said, waving to the camera before Rory logged off.

* * *

The next day, Betty and her friend Harmony sat at their lunch table at Fort Defiance High School.

"Ugh, can you believe my aunt is making me go to her wedding?" Betty asked irritably, setting her lunch tray onto the table.

Harmony, who was wheeling Harmony forward, nodded in empathy. "Does that mean you're missing the Valentine's Dance?"

"Sadly, yes," Betty said. "Ugh, you should have heard our phone call last night."

"_Hi Betty!" Emma said cheerfully from the apartment. _

"_What's up, Aunt Em?" Betty asked from her bed, doing homework. _

"_So, I wanted to talk to you about my wedding," Emma said. "Grandma and grandpa have arranged to pick you up after lunch on Tuesday to take you to Lima for the wedding."_

"_Oh, just great," Betty said. She did not have that great of a relationship with her grandparents. "Aunt Emma, I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm just going to be forever alone at that wedding. I don't know anyone there."_

"_Oh, it's alright!" Emma said. "I'm getting this really good-looking young man going to help you out. I think you two will connect well. He's very sweet, he also sings in our school's Glee Club, and—"_

"_Okay, whatever," Betty said. "Well, congrats on your wedding, but I have this huge English paper to write."_

"_Oh, yes, good luck with that!" Emma said. "You keep up with your schoolwork! Love you!"_

_Betty rolled her eyes and hung up her phone._

"Oh, someone good-looking? Your aunt sounds awesome!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Eh, she's okay," Betty said. "When she wasn't too busy scrubbing nothing off the kitchen countertops, she was a damn good aunt."

"Uh-oh, speak of the devils," Harmony said, looking over Betty's shoulder.

Betty turned her head around and groaned. There stood her ginger supremacist grandparents: Russell and Rose. They were waiting in the parking lot with the school principal.

"So, I suppose you'll be wheeling on over there now?" Harmony asked.

"Looks like it," Betty groaned.

She tossed her tray into the trash can, and Harmony wheeled Betty over to the car.

"How's our pretty little granddaughter?" Rose asked, treating Betty like a little four-year-old.

"I'm great!" Betty faked.

"We already picked up your bags from your house," Russell said. "So we can head straight on over to Lima."

"Great," Betty moaned, wheeling her chair up the ramp of the van.

"Have fun!" Harmony waved cheerfully but sympathetically as the automatic door closed.

Betty waved from her seat as the van drove off.

"So, have you guys met the groom yet?" Betty asked her grandparents a minute later.

"Oh, yes, we had dinner with them last year," Rose said.

"Nice fellow. Way better than Carl," Russell said. "But he is a brunette, and that's a dominant gene. If we did one of those Punnett squares, our future grandchild has almost no chance of being a ginger!"

"Unless one of Will's grandparents was a ginger, then the odds would be slightly better," Rose said hopefully.

Betty rolled her eyes. Her father was a ginger, but married a blonde, and when Betty came out of the womb, Rose and Russell were severely disappointed in the hair gene of their first grandchild.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Harmony, "Get me out of here! :("

* * *

"Step forward, step backward, sway to the beat," Mike instructed Will in the choir room.

"Sorry about that, Mike," Will said. "Goodness. I wasn't good at dancing at my first wedding. I honestly thought I'd be better at my second."

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Schue," Mike said. "We can take a little break and take it from the top!"

"Mike, when you get married, I hope to see what kind of genius dances you and your bride do on the dance floor. Maybe one of those high-speed ones from _Dancing with the Stars?" _Will teased.

"Perhaps," Mike giggled. "It's kind of hard to think about that, though."

"Still not totally over Tina?" Mercedes asked, stepping into the room with Puck.

"Mr. Schue, we just got back from the place where the reception is, and your in-laws just pulled in trying to take over the catering crew," Puck said.

"But it looks absolutely beautiful! Quinn and Santana are still over there putting up the decorations," Mercedes said.

"Perfect!" Will said. "I'm just finishing up some dance refreshing with Mike."

"He was great," Mike said.

"I was horrible," Will said. "I spent a lot of time preaching the importance of the arts in D.C. but I think my arts knowledge went away."

"Don't be silly, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said. "You are going to kill it at the reception."

"Here's hoping," Will laughed. "I'm so glad to have you all back."

"Glad to be back," Mike said with a grin. "Now come on! We've got a ceremony to attend."

* * *

After word spread through the chapel that the bride had fled and the wedding was cancelled, everyone left the church, leaving Will at the altar with Finn at his side.

At the wedding reception, Russel and Rose Pillsbury were still getting underway.

"Don't you think we should be trying to find Emma?" Tina asked.

"Oh no, don't be silly," Rose said. "Our Freaky Deaky might just be trying to find some ultra-strong antibacterial soap and the grocery store. Goodness knows what kind of pesticides and chemicals are all over that wedding dress."

"Or maybe she just wasn't ready to marry a brunette," Russel said. "Regardless, we spent hundreds of dollars on this catering, and it won't go to waste because one person decided to leave her marriage."

"Fine with me!" Puck exclaimed. "So, what's the entrees tonight? Beef? Pork? Chicken? And I really hope it's free, because if not... I may just have to take you for a wild ride in the Puckasaurus bedroom to pay it off," he said, creeping behind Rose.

"Well, that was creepy," she whined when Puck was out of earshot, busy lifting steaming entree covers and admiring the contents within.

"Well we should at least have Mr. Schue here," Mercedes said.

"Well, why don't you go get him?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to do that!" Mercedes said. "Quinn, you're the one who took a college psychology class. Why don't you go down there and console him?"

"I'm not a psychology major, Mercedes," Quinn said.

"Well why don't we send Aunt Snix over there?" Mercedes asked. "Clearly she doesn't care how she breaks the news."

"You know what?" Santana asked. "That is a swell idea. B-R-B, girls."

Santana strutted out the building and let the door shut behind her.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it," Tina whispered.

"Is there some ulterior motive she's hiding?" Mike asked.

"Eh, I think she just wants something to keep her occupied," Quinn said.

"Well, since that's done, how about we go around to sample this stuff?" Mercedes asked.

"Good idea!" Puck shouted from a pan of steaming noodles. "This stuff is amazing."

"Ew, don't eat out of that with your bare hands," Betty said irritably. "Some of us can't afford to get sick because _some _people haven't learn their eating manners."

"Yeah, Puck," Artie said, wheeling into view. "Just use a fork."

"Why did you just repeat what I said?" Betty snapped. "Nobody asked you."

Betty wheeled away in the other direction.

"Geez, that bitch is hardcore," Quinn said. "Well, no use fussing over anymore negativity than we already are. Let's make the most of tonight."


	17. Girls (And Boys) On Film: Extended

**So, there was actually a 3-week time lapse between "I Do" and "Girls (And Boys) On Film," as shown by Rachel flipping through three weeks in her planner at the end of "I Do." So, this is going to fill in that little gap. **

**I'm also re-writing the boys' and girls' mash-ups.**

**Also, whatever I write for Betty is still subject to cancellation, as everything depends on the writers, but I have really fun ideas for Betty in the future. **

**Also, a new TGP character, and I'm bringing back Vogue!**

**Riley Honda: Tyler Ford**

* * *

Rachel and Brody finished watching the 10:00 p.m. news on Friday, February 15th; one day after the defunct wedding.

"Wow," Brody said. "What are the odds of being hit by an asteroid?"

The news had just finished a hard-hitting segment about the meteor shock wave that hit Russia.

"I read somewhere that it was like one in seven billion," Rachel said, washing a bowl (that was once filled with popcorn) in the sink.

"So… That's pretty much just one person on this planet?" Brody asked.

"I guess so," Rachel giggled, returning to the couch and grabbing Brody's hand, leading him to the bed.

"So, what's your strategy about getting caught up in all your classes?" Brody asked jokingly. "Aren't you taking like sixteen credits this semester?"

Rachel giggled. "Voice Class, Math, History, Biology, and Piano," she listed. "Most of them I can just breeze right by."

"Well, what about Kurt?" Brody asked.

Rachel shrugged. "He has the first unit of History, he has Voice Class and Math, with me, and he also has Ballet and English."

"Well, I bid you both good luck," Brody said. "Taking a whole week off of school a month into the semester is usually pretty hard."

Rachel pulled the covers over both of their bodies, as Brody stripped off his shirt. "Well, at least we have the weekend to ourselves. What are the other two doing?"

"Kurt wanted to stay with his dad until Monday, and I think Santana might be taking a couple extra weeks in Ohio to be with her mom," Rachel said.

"Wait," Brody paused. "She moves in here, and then goes back to Ohio for like three weeks?"

"She has different ways," Rachel said defensively. "You'll love her though. I can't wait until she gets back!"

* * *

Kurt came back to New York on Monday, but right after school, he went back to one of his most favorite places in the United States of America: headquarters.

Walking into the lobby felt so surreal. Kurt had taken the past couple months off to focus on NYADA, but he was ready to re-enter the unpaid workforce.

He walked over to Isabelle's office and knocked on her office window.

Isabelle, busy flipping through a magazine of fashion trends, looked up, screamed with joy, and eagerly let Kurt into the room.

"Kurt!" Isabelle exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you!"

"So have I!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Gosh, you look so grown-up since I've seen you last!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Oh, you MUST tell me all about NYADA!"

"I will; I've got so much to tell you!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Well, I kept my promise to you," Isabelle said. "I know you've been doing fantastically at NYADA, but your internship here at Vogue is still here if you want it!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Wright?" a young person at the door hollered. "The new shipments of dresses and men's ties are in, and here's the ink cartridge you requested."

"Thanks, Riley!" Isabelle said thankfully, dashing forward to take the boxes.

"Kurt," Isabelle said. "This is Riley Honda, our new full-time intern."

"Nice to meet you!" Kurt exclaimed, extending his hand out to shake his hand. Something was weird about this person, though. The stature was very male-like, but the voice was very much feminine. "Um… So, Riley! What does that name mean?" He hoped it would give him a clue as to what this person's actual gender was.

"I think it means 'courageous,'" Riley said, pondering the thought.

"Well that doesn't help at all," Kurt whispered.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Nothing!" Kurt covered. "Well, _courageous_! Definitely sounds very masculine, doesn't it?"

"See, that's what I told my parents when I underwent my sex change!" Riley exclaimed.

Kurt widened his eyes. "Oh!" he laughed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Well, that's intriguing! How did—"

"Riley here has been on testosterone therapy for about a year now," Isabelle said. "But whether Riley is a him or a her, the fashion sense is impeccable!"

"Thanks, Ms. Wright," Riley said graciously. "Well, I think Tiffany might have sewed herself into the sewing machine again, so I'm going to go help Chase pull her out."

"Oh, I know a good trick to get Tiffany out of that," Kurt said, hurrying after Chase.

"No, no, interns," Isabelle said, dashing after them. "I've been Tiffany's supervisor for two years; I know exactly how to handle this."

A minute later, the trio along with Chase crowded around the sewing machine where Tiffany had sewn her sweater sleeve, and even some hair, into a long strip of fabric.

"Just HOW did you even sew your hair in here!" Isabelle asked, bewildered.

"Girl, don't you dare step on that pedal!" Kurt exclaimed, as his finger was trying to rip seams below the sewing needle.

"My foot itches," Tiffany whined silently.

"DON'T SCRATCH IT!" Riley exclaimed.

The needle went wild, almost sewing Kurt's finger into the fray.

"Girl, what'd I just tell you?" Kurt asked grimly.

"Tiffany, how would you feel about ripping your sleeve off and tossing your project into the trash?" Isabelle asked irritably.

"No!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"We may not have a choice," Chase said. "Even if we do get you out of here, this fabric is ruined. You'd have to start all over."

"DON'T DO IT!" Tiffany cried.

_Riiiiip!_

Isabelle yanked the sweater sleeve clear off of Tiffany's arm.

"There we go," Isabelle said, pleased with her work.

Tiffany let out of a little moan.

"What's the problem?" Riley asked.

"That was a Gwen Stefani sweater!" Kurt gasped.

"Tiffany loves Gwen Stefani…" Chase said sadly.

The Vogue workers sat in awkward silence.

"Well, we can always get you an Isabelle Wright sweater!" Isabelle suggested proudly.

* * *

It had been a week-and-a-half since the wedding, and Emma was still hiding in her sister's place, along with her horrible niece, Betty.

Emma was busy at the kitchen sink, scrubbing away even the tiniest hint of mildew, dust, or rust, while occasionally glancing out the black curtains to assure that no one knew she was living there.

"Aunt Emma?" Betty asked from the table. "When you're doing defiling my toothbrush over that perfectly clean faucet, can you please proofread my application essay for NYADA?"

"Wait, this toothbrush was used?" Emma asked frantically. "Oh my, oh my, oh my…"

Betty rolled her eyes and wheeled herself over to her aunt. "Aunt Emma, seriously, get a grip. No one is going to judge you for running out of your own wedding, humiliating your husband-to-be in front of all his family and friends, et cetera. You just weren't ready. Totally understandable! I mean, if my fiancée was off in another state for three months, I would've postponed the thing. Marriage is nothing to take lightly. People these days can hardly spend a week being boyfriend and girlfriend. What makes them think they can spend an eternity together?"

Emma took everything Betty said to heart. Everything was true! Why didn't Emma just follow her instincts and postpone the wedding? She knew that Will going to Washington was a disaster waiting to happen for their marriage. Emma liked everything done in a specific way, and Will knew that. Yet, she took it upon herself to plan the wedding on her own.

"What am I going to do?" Emma asked audibly to herself. "Will must be so lost!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought that having a guidance counselor for an aunt would mean I had college application advantages at home, but I guess I'll just have to go back to school for this stuff. I'm calling Harmony."

Emma stared out the window, her eyes wide with confusion and hurt.

* * *

"We will now be officially inducting Santana Lopez to the Hummel-Berry-now-Weston-and-now-Lopez loft," Kurt said from the middle of the family couch.

"About damn time," Santana said with a smile.

"Alright," Rachel began. "We will be going over the ground rules."

"Rule number one, you take shower shift number two," Kurt said. "And you must pull all hair out of the drain yourself. I'm shift number three, so you'd better follow through. And total shower allotment is fifteen minutes."

"Rule number two," Brody said. "All means of audible communication are turned off by midnight. Rachel needs her beauty sleep."

"Aw, babe!" Rachel cooed, snuggling into Brody's shoulder.

"Not a problem," Santana said, tossing her cell phone out to the side.

"Rule number three, no one is obligated to cook or wash the dishes for anyone else, so pitch in as if you were living on your own," Rachel said.

"Sure, so long as I don't only have to eat a bunch of organic, kosher, and muscle milk meals every day," Santana said. Kurt, Rachel, and Brody, respectively, looked taken aback at the comments. "Girl needs her Mexican cuisine."

Brody grinned. "That sounds like a plan. Who wants to go pick up some Taco Bell?"

"Um, no, I meant you guys were cooking them tacos for me," Santana said sassily.

"Did I NOT just tell you what rule number three was?" Rachel asked. "Ugh, nevermind already. I'll go to the store and get all the taco ingredients."

"I'll come with," Kurt said, closing the door behind them.

Now it was just Brody and Santana.

"Hi!" Santana said with a freakishly wide grin to Brody.

"Hi…" Brody said suspiciously. "So, how're you liking living in New York?"

"Well, it's more of my speed," Santana said. "Definitely a more exciting way of life than being in Louisville."

"Well, you know, you're not a real New Yorker until you've had your first makeover," Brody said with a wink.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What the _hell _does that mean?" she snapped. "I'm a hot bitch as I am already, Mr. Weston, I don't need no makeover. Is that why Rachel dresses like some skanky Kim Kardashian now?"

"Hey," Brody said. "Rachel looks smoking now. When you come to college, you come to find the new you, and the new you usually comes with a new look. And, speaking of college, what are you doing here in New York? Just going to sit around all day?"

Santana fumed. "I don't plan on sitting around all day, Brody. My dream is to be famous, and New York will get me there… I just haven't figured out how yet."

Brody rolled his eyes. "What is with you McKinley High kids? Who is your school counselor? Because I knew in my freshman year that I had a passion for musical theater. By sophomore year, my counselor had me make up a list of musical theater schools I'd like to apply to. By my junior year, I had already talked to Madam Tibideaux about NYADA, and by my senior year, I got my early action acceptance into the musical theater major. Yet, it seems like you all at McKinley high are about four years behind on that counseling regime."

"_Damn, that fine piece of plastic bested me," _Santana said to herself. _"But that's weird. NO ONE bests Santana Lopez, or her alter-ego Snix. Something's weird here. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

Soon after, Brody left the apartment to go "help a friend fix a leaky pipe," leaving Santana in the apartment herself to rip through every pocket, corner, crevice, floorboard, shampoo bottle, cupboard, bed sheet, mattress, pillowcase, bra cup, sock, drawer, closet, school bag, pot, pan, cup, container, trash bag, rubbish can, and pipe in the loft.

Later that night, Rachel picked up the pregnancy test.

* * *

**Part 2: Girls (And Boys) On Film**

**Boys' mash-up: ****Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone**

**Artie:**  
Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Begging you to touch and go

**Blaine, Artie and Joe:**  
Highway to the danger zone  
Right into the danger zone

**Sam (with Jake and Ryder):**  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
That kind of music just (soothes the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
With that old time (rock n' roll)  
Ohh!

**Joe (Sam, Jake and Ryder):**  
Heading into twilight  
Spreading out her wings tonight (Old time rock n' roll)  
She got you jumping off the deck  
And shoving into overdrive (I like that old time rock n' roll)

**Blaine, Artie and Joe:**  
Highway to the danger zone (Sam, Jake and Ryder: Rock n' roll)  
I'll take you right into the danger zone

**Sam (with Jake and Ryder):**  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
That kind of music just (soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
(Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone)  
With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Oh)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
(Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the Danger Zone)  
That kind of music just (soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
(Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the dager zone)  
With that old time (rock n' roll) (Blaine: Yeah)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
(Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone)  
That kind of music just (soothe the soul) (Blaine: soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
(Blaine, Artie and Joe: Highway to the danger zone) (Blaine: Oh)  
With that old time (rock n' roll)

**Blaine:**  
I'll take you right to the

**Sam with New Directions Boys:**  
Rock n' roll

**Girls' mash-up: ****Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl**

**Tina (with New Directions Girls):**  
The French are glad to die for love...  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a (girl's best friend).

**Kitty:  
**A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat.

**Marley and Unique with New Direction Girls:**  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,

**Marley:**  
And we all lose our charms in the end.

**Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls:**  
But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

**Brittany:**  
Tiffany's!

**Sugar:**  
Cartier...

**Unique with New Directions Girls:**  
'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

**Tina:**  
Ah,  
Come and get me, boys

**Kitty:**  
Ow!

**Sugar:**  
Hey! Uh-huh!

**Brittany:**  
Black Star,

**Brittany & Sugar:**  
Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!

**Kitty (New Directions Girls):**  
There (Best friend's) may come a time when (Best friend's) a lass needs a lawyer

**Kitty with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls):**  
But (Best friend's) diamonds are a girl's (They are best friend's) best friend

**Tina (New Directions Girls):**  
There may (Best friend's) come a time when a (Best friend's) hard-boiled employer thinks you're...

**Tina with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls):**  
Awful nice! (Best friend's, they are)

**Tina & Kitty:**  
Ow!  
But get that ice or else no dice!

**Unique with New Directions Girls:**  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend

**New Directions Girls: **(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)

**Sugar & Brittany: **Diamonds are a girl's best,

**Unique & Marley: **Diamonds are a girl's best,  
**Tina & Kitty: **Diamonds are a girl's best friend!

**New Directions Girls:**  
Best friend's (Unique: Let's make love)  
They are best friend's (Marley: Yes)  
Best friend's (Kitty: Yes)  
They are best friend's (Brittany: Oh, Come on!) (Sugar: Oh, oh, yes)  
Best friend's (Tina: Tiger!)  
They are best friend's (Unique: Wee, wee!) (Marley: Roar, roar!)  
Best friend's (Brittany: Ole!)  
They are best friend's (Sugar: Everything's going so well!)

**Unique:**  
Ow!

**Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls):**  
'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best)  
best (Diamonds are a girl's best)

**Marley and Unique:**  
friend! (Unique: Whoa, oh, ooh!)


	18. Feud: Meet Finn's New Road

**So this was probably my least-favorite episode because of the adult feuds, but on the teens and Sue, I thought it was amazing. So, here's a bit more of the episode "Feud." I'm also adding in some characters we didn't see (yet again). **

**Levi Klug – Michael Weisman**

**Alfonso Chadwick – Mario Arnauz Bonds**

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone!" Will said as he entered the room. "So, because my marriage was so shockingly ruined…"

Everyone cast a dirty look at Finn.

"I'm not in the mood to do any big assignments this week, so, all we're going to do is free singing," Will said. "When you're ready, just come on up, and sing us something, preferably something that doesn't have anything to do with being so obsessed with love that you're going to propose to your 17-year-old girlfriend less than three years after you meet her in high school after going through a horribly sickening roller coaster of break-ups and get-back-togethers amid getting back together with numerous exes, et cetera."

"Gosh, why does that sound familiar?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know," Sugar said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because a certain temporary director doesn't know how to handle his life when he's not in a relationship."

"Sugar, cut it out," Finn snapped.

"Don't tell Sugar to cut it out," Tina snapped back. "Maybe you're the one who should get over to the counselor's office to learn how to get back on track."

"See, Finn?" Will asked. "Even students are giving better advice than you are giving to them. I guess I should have done more to guide you on the right path when it mattered. Oh wait, I did! Saturday Night Fever week, remember? Emma, Rachel, and I pulled you into the counseling office, found some schools that might be good for you, oh, but wait! You threw it all away into the trash. Literally."

"Yup," Brittany said. "At least I got accepted to the Purdue chicken factory."

"Yeah, doing a paid job, or at least a good internship, or even better, going to college, is better than trolling your old high school fussing over everything that's going wrong with your life, which you seem to be doing nothing to fix," Tina said.

"Well, you know what?" Finn asked. "Nobody asked you!"

"Woah," Kitty said flatly. "Way outta line, Baby-Face."

Finn eyed Kitty angrily.

"Okay, hold up," Kitty said. "When you stare at me with that stoned face with the posture of the hunchback of Notre Dame looking as if you're about to hit a woman, you just threw away any and all empathy or sympathy I had for you all year long."

Finn fumed, got up off his feet, and stormed out of the choir room, knocking over two music stands and slamming the door on the way out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Shannon barked as she passed down by the hall.

"Get out of my face, Coach!" Finn shouted.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" Shannon exclaimed. "You might be a legal adult, Mr. Hudson, but it was only about 10 months ago that you yourself was sitting in that choir room."

"You don't know what's going on my head right now!" Finn fumed. "Just leave me alone!"

"Finn, you know as good as anyone how much I care about you," Shannon said, a little calmer. "But you are way out of line. Everyone is just trying to help you. You think I don't want to see you going off to make something of yourself? I do! I wish more than anything that you'd be out there, learning about something that you're passionate about! And you are passionate about this school, Finn. I can tell. You wouldn't be here every day if you weren't."

Finn paused for a moment.

"Well, thanks for nothing, Coach Beiste, but I've gotta get out of here," Finn said.

"Take that literally!" Shannon barked as Finn made his way further down the hall. "You have way more potential than being some unpaid club director!"

* * *

The next day, Brittany, Sugar, and Joe encountered Finn in the parking lot.

"What do you want, Britt?" Finn asked grimly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way we all talked to you yesterday," Brittany said.

"Yeah, we all wanted to," Joe said. "I'm so sorry if we hurt your feelings. I prayed for you last night."

"Oh, nice," Finn said sarcastically.

"Finn, that's the problem," Sugar snapped. "You are so unappreciative of whatever people are trying to do to help you."

"We just wanted to say, all three of us are taking a break from Glee Club," Joe said.

"Why?" Finn asked, not seeming to care.

"We're sick of you and Mr. Schue going at it like this," Sugar said. "Please, just work it out."

"Neither of you is at fault," Joe said. "We know that it was an impulse to kiss Ms. Pillsbury, and we know that Mr. Schue probably over-reacted. But we feel useless in Glee Club enough as it is. I don't want to sit in the back and just watch two adults fighting all week."

"Well, I'm actually going in for after-school tutoring," Brittany said. "Unlike you, I actually plan to do something productive with myself after graduation, which I can't really do with my 1.0 G.P.A., which is better than the 0.0 I had last year, but still."

"I'm going in as well," Joe said. "I took the SAT last week, and I don't think I did as well as I could have, so a lot of us juniors are going in for help."

"Eh, I'm just going to go shopping and stuff," Sugar said. "See you later! I'll have Unique text me when you and Mr. Schue work it out."

"Yeah, don't count on it," Finn said, looking back to Brittany and Joe. "Well, have fun in study hall."

* * *

"He sounds way out of line," Alfonso said, running his fingers over a brail sample of text.

"They both do," Levi said.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate," Joe sighed. "So, what do you do when two choices both sound correct?"

"Well, that one you'll just have to follow your instinct," Levi said. "Try and work it at different angles, or just guess if you really can't come to a conclusion."

"Hey, are these right?" Brittany asked, showing Levi her critical reading sample questions.

"Yeah, except for number four," Levi said. "Make sure you read the underlined words really well, because homophones might sound the same, but they don't mean the same."

"Oh, that's weird, because Blaine is really manly and Kurt is androgynous, but they don't sound the same, but they are the same sexual orientation," Brittany said.

"Um, no," Joe said. "Homophones are _words _that sound the same, but have different meanings."

"Oh, I get it," Brittany said. "Hey, Alfonso, when you get to number six, can you give me the answer?"

"No can do, Brittany," Alfonso said sassily. "I'm pretty sure the brail tests are different from the text tests."

"And no cheating allowed in my tutoring session," Levi laughed.

* * *

"Well?" Marley asked. "Go get one!"

Finn hesitated. "Get a teaching degree?"

"Yes!" Marley said, aghast at the fact that Finn hadn't thought about it before. "Finn, I know you doubt yourself a lot, but you have so much potential as a teacher. Think about it."

Finn ran it through his mind. Though he got into trouble, a lot, there were so many times where Finn knew how to be some sort of mentor. Saving Artie from being imprisoned in a portable bathroom by Puck and standing up for Kurt in a Lady Gaga outfit in sophomore year, helping Sam get his guitar back when the Evans family lost their home in junior year, helping Sam realize his potential just a couple of months ago, etc.

"Tell me that you're going to look ten years into the future, and see yourself as a minimum wage car mechanic," Marley said. "And I know that you might not know what you want to teach in particular, but use college to explore. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but wasting a year of your life doing nothing productive isn't wise. You don't have to declare your major in college until junior year, so use the first two years to explore. And that could've happened this year!"

"How do you know all this?" Finn asked.

Marley smiled and shrugged. "We have an amazing counselor here."

"Heh," Finn said irritably. "Seems like Emma gives everyone else a sense of direction, except for me."

"Finn," Marley said sweetly. "Just… Don't get down on yourself. I was looking through some old boxes of sheet music in the choir room, and I noticed that when you were a junior, you guys did a lesson on self-acceptance through the music of Lady Gaga. Well, remember the lyrics to 'Born This Way'?"

Finn thought for a moment. "I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes."

"You're on the right track baby, 'cause you were born this way," Marley said encouragingly.

Finn smiled, and then grinned.

"Thanks, Marley," he said, hugging one of his first 'students.'

* * *

Finn had just reached his car when his phone rang.

"Hey, Santana," Finn said dully.

"Hey, Chubs," Santana said casually from her couch in the empty loft.

"What do you want?" Finn asked irritably.

"Well, I'm sure you're dying to know how Rachel is doing with her prostitute boyfriend," Santana said.

"What makes you think I'm a prostitute?" Finn asked angrily.

Santana laughed. "Oh my goodness, you are such an idiot. I'm not talking about YOU, Lumps; I'm talking about Mr. Brody Plastic Ripped Chest Weston."

Finn halted in his steps, his eyes glaring into space.

"Uh-huh, I knew you'd do that," Santana said. "Now, Rachel and Kurt refuse to listen to me whenever I make my accusations, but I followed the dude on his way to his so-called 'catering' job, and behold, I see him come out of a hotel room with some middle-aged brunette, clutching two hundred dollars in cash, and according to this pager and accompanying text message I intercepted, he's expecting a new client tonight at midnight."

"Let me know the time and place," Finn said angrily. "I'm coming over there right now to beat his ass. Rachel deserves better than that piece of—"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there before you make me puke with your immature, love-obsessed feelings for a girl who clearly just wants a man who is focused on his future—"

"Well, I'm going to interrupt you this time, and let you know that I'm going off to college!" Finn retorted.

"Wait," Santana paused. "College? YOU? The guy who threw away all of his college pamphlets, and instead choosing to get married at eighteen years old?"

"What about you?" Finn responded. "The one who dropped out of college?"

"Hey," Santana laughed. "At least I WENT to college and did something productive with my life for the one semester of college I went through. You, on the other hand, have been in Lima this whole time, and didn't even think to maybe earn a dozen college credits at Allen County Community College? It definitely would've saved you at least a half-a-year of your life."

Finn groaned. "Santana, you're really pissing me off right now, more than I already am about Brody. Just leave me alone already. Pick me up from the airport when the next flight from Ohio comes in."

"Will do," Santana teased. "But, you're paying for taxi fee. And bring an encyclopedia with you. Maybe we'll end up on the Cash Cab."

* * *

**Conclusion note: Yeah, not one of my most favorite chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! My main goal for this was to at least incorporate some of the missing characters, and of course the Glee Project people. **


	19. Guilty Pleasures: Guilty Characters

**Sorry for the late chapter! I didn't really see anything to add to this episode, but I decided to use this as an opportunity to continue the appearances of Glee Project actors.**

**Gracie Eberhart – Nellie Veitenheimer**

**Isaac Tam – Abraham Lim**

**April Rose Horton . . . Lily Mae Harrington**

**James Thomas . . . Dean Cameron**

* * *

Kurt was in his Acting 101 class with Professor James Thomas. Kurt had just finished his own dramatic monologue, a little skit about loneliness and seeking the comfort of an invisible arm.

"Fantastic job, Kurt," Professor Thomas said. "Just be sure that you don't overact the scene."

"Overact?" Kurt asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you what he means," said April Rose Horton, the girl who took Rachel's place in Electra's student film with the nude scene.

"Thank you, Ms. Horton," Professor Thomas said.

"This monologue is inspired by a clip from _Mean Girls_. Though I've realized along the years that her attitude is inexcusable, I really do admire the scripted dialogue for one Miss Regina George," April explained, taking in a deep breath, and then stepping into her character.

"Who does she think she is?" April-as-Regina snapped. "Walking through the hallways, Little Miss Pristine, thinking that just because she's a cheerleader with a 4.0 grade point average, she can just take my man away from me like that. How old is she, 12? Hardly even looks like it. Well, I think it's time she learned a little lesson about life: _no one _messes with April Rose Horton, _no one_!"

April extracted her cell phone from her pocket and pretended to dial a number.

"Hello? Can I please speak to Mr. and Mr. Cherry?" April asked.

Kurt widened his eyes.

"Oh, she's not home right now?" April said with a faked tone of sweetness. "This is April from Planned Parenthood. I have Rochelle's pregnancy test results. Please have her call me back as soon as possible; it's urgent!"

"Okay, that is not even funny!" Kurt barked to the professor. "She's clearly parodying a real struggle with someone else in the freshman class!"

"Kurt!" April gasped, faking her shocked tone. "Why would you come up with such an accusation!"

"Ms. Horton, if that's true, I need to warn you that disguising a classmate's name into an acting exercise, whether it's positive or negative, can have serious consequences on your grade," Professor Thomas said.

"You have no proof," April snapped, taking her seat.

"Well," Professor Thomas resumed awkwardly. "Let's go ahead and get through the rest of the skits, and we'll meet back on Thursday to do some improvisation exercises!"

"I propose we do the alphabetical dialogue improvisation as inspired by the Nickelodeon television show, _Victorious_," April proposed.

"Yes, excellent idea," Kurt said sarcastically.

* * *

April was in Cassandra July's Dance 101 class for the Spring semester.

"Guys, pay attention to what April is doing with her pirouettes," Cassie said. "Keep in mind her posture foot-wise and the placement of her hands. This position helps with balance, which the rest of you seem to have no sense of skill in. Now, listen, I have to leave early for a dentist appointment, so Brody will be taking over, whenever he chooses to arrive."

The door opened and Brody walked in with his school bag.

"Alright class, you have one hour left! Behave!" Cassie exclaimed, slinging her own work bag over her shoulder and walking out the door. "Nice bruise, buddy," Cassie muttered as she exited the building.

"Alright class! Just do some stretches for five minutes and then we'll pick it up where you folks left off," Brody said, plugging in his laptop in a corner of the room.

"Damn," April said, walking over to Brody. "Someone threw some nice punches at you, didn't they?"

"Mind your own business," Brody muttered.

"Well, I have no clue who would have done that to you, but I hope you made a police report," April said.

"I wanted to," Brody said. "But the threats were a little more complex than that."

"Hm…" April said. "Hate to be the bearer of confessions that I spy on you, but who wouldn't stalk your Facebook profile for more shirtless pictures every week, but anyway, I noticed that you deleted a couple of friends, one of which was Rachel Berry. I can only assume that her ex-boyfriend came over to beat your head in, and he proposed that you get no form of communication with the loser diva whatsoever?"

Brody paused. "You're good," he confessed. "But it's still none of your business!"

Embarrassed, Brody thought back to that night, thinking about how unfair the whole situation was.

"_Who was Finn to tell me to stay away from his 'future wife'? I don't get why I'm suddenly the villain all of a sudden. Yes, selling my body for money isn't exactly the right way to go, but I am struggling. NYADA's tuition is anything but cheap. I make a little bit for being Cassie's T.A., but other than that, I still have about twenty-thousand dollars to pay out of pocket, and my parents sure as hell can't afford to pay all of that in this economy. And yes, I lied to Rachel about it, but what was I supposed to do? 'Hey, babe, I can't afford to pay my NYADA tuition, so I'm just going to be a male hooker, okay?' I've always been ashamed of this job. I don't get why they couldn't realize it. At least I found a way to make my own ends meet. I'd rather be selling a couple of my nights away every week, and getting a solid education, rather than dropping out of school and doing nothing with my life. I'm not about to be some no-path loser like Finn Hudson. Either way, I guess I'm doomed. I lost a girl that I truly cared about. How could she think what we had was fake? I didn't take anything from her. She was the one who suggested I'd move into their loft. I did nothing but help her get through NYADA… But, okay, I guess that whole fiasco with Cassie really shattered my credibility. And this is why I hate adulthood. Money means everything in this day and age, and if you don't have a decent sum of it, then you're pretty much screwed." _

* * *

Quinn, Gracie, and Isaac were in one of the Yale housing buildings, busy doing Isaac's laundry.

"You really do love your maroon pants, don't you?" Gracie asked as she extracted three soaked pairs of maroon pants from the washing machine.

"Of course!" Isaac said excitedly. "I look so shmexy with them on."

"I have never heard a guy say that," Quinn giggled.

"Well, I'm learning how to be more in tune with who I am," Isaac said. "I may not ever be this conceited masculine athlete that every other straight guy seems to be, but I'm proud of who I am. I don't want to change into the average douche bag when I feel like I'm awesome just the way I am."

"Dude, that was deep," Gracie said, shutting the door to the dryer machine once everything was loaded inside. "Are you guys going to stay in the lounge up here until it's done? I went back to my room one time for half-an-hour, and everything that I had in the dryer was gone."

"What?" Quinn asked. "Did you ever get them back?"

"Well, my undies were hung out of a window on the third floor," Gracie said embarrassedly. "Everything else I just found in a pile on the sidewalk outside… People can be mean."

"Got that right," Isaac agreed.

"I'm pretty sure someone stole my good raincoat though, and I haven't bought a new one yet because I'm low on funds already," Gracie said.

"Gosh, you would think that there'd be some decent people at an Ivy League school, but just because you had high test scores and a great GPA in high school doesn't mean you're a flawlessly-mannered person," Quinn sighed.

"Um, Quinn, your pants are buzzing," Isaac said, pointing to Quinn's front right pocket.

"Oh, thanks!" Quinn said, extracting the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn?" the voice at the other end asked. "This is Kitty."

"GIRL!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly. "What's up?"

"So your old friend Brittany just told me that I'm mean and no one likes me, which is probably true," Kitty began to explain.

"Ugh, people say that about girls like us all the time, don't get offended by it," Quinn said.

"But it's true," Kitty said dully. "How did you handle it?"

"Well, I was actually kind of forced to handle it, being pregnant, kicked out of my house, being disowned by my father, and having my diet limited by a kosher Jewish mother of my baby daddy," Quinn said.

Gracie and Isaac were widening their eyes as they listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, um, we'll just go," Gracie said, leading Isaac away.

"Well I guess your situation is more of a choice," Quinn continued.

"Yeah, well Brittany's going to have me go on Fondue for Two tonight to reveal how I'm actually a great person," Kitty said. "Any advice?"

"Just be yourself," Quinn said. "People are so quick to judge people who they don't even know. I mean, my immediate label when I walked into high school was the bitchy blonde rich-girl Christian cheerleader who gets away with whatever she wants. Anyway, I've gotta go, I have a make-up exam in half-an-hour and my I think my friends are hiding my school bag in the trash can outside."

"Okay, thanks Quinn," Kitty said before hanging up the phone.

Kitty turned around to face herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Kitty, now is the time where you will put yourself out there, and not be nothing but a bully no more!"


	20. Spring Hiatus: College, Here We Come

**Welcome to the Spring Special! The end of the season is almost coming up, and one thing I noticed is that Glee is starting to stray from their real-time format, which means that though it is April for us, it could very well still be the beginning of March in Glee world. However, my story is exactly that: MINE, so I can do what I want with it, and in my world, Glee is on Spring Break. :P**

**The cast in this chapter is relatively small, and that's because I really want to focus on the seniors whose futures we haven't heard anything about yet. **

**Regular Cast: Matt Morrison, Jane Lynch, Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Heather Morris, Chord Overstreet, Darren Criss**

**Recurring Cast: Dot Marie Jones, Dean Geyer, Jayma Mays, Naya Rivera**

**Guest Cast: Trisha Rae Stahl, Pamela Chan**

* * *

Will and Emma walked into the school together on the Friday afternoon before McKinley High's Spring Break started.

"Gosh, my sophomores are just so unfocused this time of year," Will said. "They just doze off during lectures, they never turn in their work. I don't know how to keep them motivated."

"I know that the office has had to call in a ton of them for academic probation, but the sophomore class isn't nearly as bad as the seniors," Emma explained.

"Senioritis?" Will asked.

"Exactly," Emma explained.

As they walked, Tina and Artie watched the couple away from a distance.

"Gosh, can you believe where we're standing?" Tina asked.

"I know, we came into high school as this relationship sprouted, and now it's as if the phoenix has exploded and is only now just reincarnating from the flame," Artie said.

"I love your little metaphors," Tina said thoughtfully.

"Thanks!" Artie said.

By then, Emma and Will had gone in their separate directions to their respective offices, just in time for Coach Sue's morning announcement.

"Attention Titans," Sue called into the school PA system. "We are now at T-minus-seven hours until we officially call it quits for the quarter, and begin our Spring Break; however, this should not deter anyone from committing their full energy to academics, and especially, athletics. Yes, I'm talking to you, Cheerios, we have Nationals coming up!

"Now, to the Senior Class of 2013, a message from your dear counselor, Not-soon-to-be-Mrs.-Schuester-any-time-soon Emma Pillsbury: 'Today is the last day to see the counselor for any college, scholarship, or other post-high school concerns, inquiries, meetings, et cetera.'

"Also, a message from the cafeteria crew: 'Plastic trays should not be carried out of the cafeteria or discarded in trash bins.'

"And with that, this is Coach Sue with the morning announcements."

* * *

Artie, Tina, Blaine, Sam, and Brittany waited outside of Sue's office for spaces to fill for appointments.

It wasn't long before the room emptied out, and the five were allowed in.

"Oh, joy," Emma said, shutting drawers and fixing the uneven piles of pamphlets on her desk for her next group of students. "Hello Glee Club! Glad to see you all today! How can I help you?"

The five Glee kids began barking issues and concerns.

"Wait, wait, hold up, how about we go in alphabetical order!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, excellent," Blaine said.

"Um, no, I believe Abrams comes before Anderson," Artie said, wheeling himself to the opposite center of Emma's desk.

"Good morning, Artie!" Emma exclaimed.

The appointments began. Artie submitted a pack of six college acceptance letters to Ohio University, Syracuse University in New York, Biola University in California, American University in Washington, D.C., the University of Southern California, and Boston University, along with a pile of scholarship award letters.

"Southern California is giving me the best financial aid so far, so I think I'm leaning towards that," Artie finished, close to five minutes later.

"Gosh, Artie, you are so set on everything! I'm proud of you!" Emma said excitedly. "Also, I thought I should inform you that you are slated to be McKinley High's valedictorian for this year's graduation ceremony, and I really want you to do it, so keep your grades up!"

Artie grinned widely. "Will do, Ms. P! I won't let you down!"

"Alright, who's next?" Emma asked. "Blaine?"

Blaine also had a stack of acceptance letters, though only five this time around, to Allen County Community College, Johnson State College in Vermont, Elon University in North Carolina, Illinois Wesleyan University in Illinois, and New York University.

"I also got this letter from NYADA saying that I'm a finalist for the auditions, so that might be coming up soon."

"Blaine, the thing I'm concerned about is that the New York schools have extremely slim acceptance rates; they only take the best of the best, so you're really going to have to work hard on your auditions if you want to make it," Emma said. "I mean, we have to think, even Rachel was almost rejected. My advice for now is not to discard the safe and target schools, because you're going to have to choose one of them if you don't get your top pick."

"Unless you're like Finn and you just do nothing productive with your life after high school," Tina whispered.

The next couple of minutes were spent giving Blaine audition tips.

"Okay, next," Emma said.

Tina took the seat next. With a snap of her fingers, her personal assistant, Dottie Kazatori, came in with a stack of envelopes. Dottie pushed forward Tina's acceptance letters to the University of Lima, California State University: Chico, Ithaca College in New York, Indiana University: Bloomington, and Tulane University in Louisiana.

"Unlike Blaine, I am not a finalist for NYADA, which sort of makes sense since I don't have big ticket items on my resume like Rachel and Blaine have; you know, since they got the leads in _West Side Story_ last year and were soloists a billion times in show choir competitions. Maybe if I had my way and got the role of Rizzo when Unique dropped out instead of a girl who doesn't even go to this school anymore, because I easily could have gotten Dottie here to play Jan for me, or even got picked by one 'un-biased' judge to be the New Rachel to get those show choir leads, things would be different," Tina ranted.

"Tin-Tin, what have I told you?" Blaine asked from his seat by the door.

"Control my jealousy rage, I know," Tina said. "But just as an FYI, none of that makes me feel any better."

"Okay, Tina, calm down," Emma said sweetly. "Let's look at all of these options… Tulane is a pretty tough school to get into, so congratulations on that. Otherwise, I know that you really want to go to New York, so Ithaca still looks like a shot for you, if you can make it happen financially. And you folks are going to Indiana for Regionals soon. Maybe that could be a perfect time to check out Indiana University: Bloomington."

"At this rate, Ithaca is definitely my top pick," Tina said. "I'm also waiting for my acceptance letter from NYU, and if I do get accepted, I'd love to go over there as well."

The meeting went on for a couple more minutes as Tina weighed up all of her options, as well as discussing an abundance of merit-based scholarships that Tina was accepted for.

"Tina, it actually looks like all of these added up could possibly cover up most of your out-of-state tuition," Emma said proudly. "Alright, Sam, I guess you're next."

"Oh, um, ladies first," Sam said, gesturing for Brittany to take the seat.

Brittany grinned and started her appointment.

"So, I know that with my horrible GPA, I probably won't get accepted to a lot of my top college picks; however, I was hoping that my amazing SAT scores can make a change to that. There are the colleges that _have _offered me acceptance," Brittany said, pushing forward her envelopes. She had been accepted to Sinclair Community College and Allen County Community College in Ohio, but was rejected from the SUNY College of Technology at Canton and Los Angeles Pierce College in California. She had been accepted to Michigan State University and Colby Community College in Kansas as well.

"I keep getting mail from colleges begging for me because of my SAT scores too. I'm not sure how to say 'no' to them if I'm not interested."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh, my, looks like you all have to leave for your next class! I'm so sorry! Listen, I have open appointments right after lunch, so come see me then, okay, Brittany and Sam?"

"Sure thing," Brittany said, exiting the door behind Artie, Tina, and Blaine.

Sam stayed in the office as the door shut.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "The only reason I waited to go last was because I just have no clue what I'm doing. I don't know what I want as a career, I don't know how I'm going to pay for anything because I haven't qualified for any scholarships I've found, and everything."

Emma was almost speechless. She extracted a notebook from her drawer.

"I want you to write down every question you can think of to ask me throughout the day, and come back after lunch," Emma said.

Sam nodded and went out the door.

When Sam left, Emma opened her laptop and typed out a message in caps lock to a few teachers, "FACULTY MEETING. TEACHER'S ROOM. LUNCH. TODAY. URGENT!"

* * *

Will, Emma, Shannon, and Sue sat at their lunch table in the teacher's lounge as Millie Rose walked in with a cart topped high with lunch entrees.

"I got an order here for Sue Sylvester," Millie said, parking the cart next to their table.

"Ah, thank you very much, Millie," Sue said with a sigh of relief, setting all the entrees onto her side of the table.

"So, what's for lunch?" Shannon asked, uncovering one of the foil-covered entrees. "WOW-WEE, beef stew!"

"Yep, it's good today," Millie said proudly as she emptied off the cart, and was now setting a variety of drinks onto their table. "We've got freshly baked rolls with butter, this one here is a nice salad with croutons, dressings on the side, there's some fresh apples over here, the beef stew, and little mozzarella cheese balls to put on your salads. Nice way to end the third quarter for the kids."

"Amazing service; why couldn't we have lunch ladies like you last year?" Sue asked, tossing a ten-dollar bill into Millie's palm.

"Oh, no, Sue, I can't take this," Millie said, about to shove the bill back into her hand.

"My daughter has had the flu all week and spit up into my hand just this morning, and I may have forgot to wash the left hand, which this dollar bill was just about to touch," Sue said quickly. "Keep it."

Will and Emma smiled, encouraging Millie to keep the money.

Millie sighed and pocketed it. "Sue, I cannot thank you enough, but please, stop trying to dispense me all these favors!"

"Eh, it wasn't mine anyway, I got it out of my weekly 'forgot-to-lock-your-locker' sweep," Sue said. "Speaking of which, I think this bracelet belongs to your daughter, when she left her locker open when she began to strut down the hall with the other Glee girls for their pre-Sadie Hawkins assignment in the beginning of the quarter."

"Ugh, now I really can't keep this," Millie whispered, standing up to turn in the money to the lost-and-found, and to return Marley's bracelet. "Enjoy your meeting!"

"Thanks!" Will exclaimed. "Now, what's the meeting about?"

"Well, you know how last year, you tricked three of the clueless seniors into doing a Glee assignment to figure out where they were headed after high school? Well, I've run into that same problem this year, but I want to take it into my own hands this time, but I need your help," Emma said. "Now, I will never divulge confidential information on behalf of my clients, so, here are just the general circumstances: one of them is a cheerleader who has almost no serious interests in what she wants to do after high school, whereas the other one is just clueless entirely, and for good reason, because his family is in a very dangerous financial struggle."

"You're talking about Pierce and Evans," Shannon said with her mouth full of stew.

"No!" Emma said in a panic.

"You couldn't have made that any more obvious, Emma," Will said. "But I agree with everything you said. How can we help?"

"Well, it made me think about how the Glee kids kind of tricked their friends and got them into college," Emma said.

"Oh, like how Brittany and I scored Santana that full ride to Louisville, which she only used for one semester," Sue said.

"Or Tina sending in all Mike's dance school applications," Shannon said.

"Or when Sam put Mercedes's 'Disco Inferno' performance on YouTube, which got her signed to a backup vocal recording contract," Will said.

"Or you just tricking Finn in any way you could," Shannon said, with her mouth full of stew.

"Well, I can get Brittany a cheerleading scholarship easily, if that's what you called me in for," Sue said.

"Well, that's partially why I called you," Emma said.

"I think we just need to figure out where Brittany's passion is," Will said. "What does she want to do with her life? Does she want to be a professional dancer, or does she want to be a cheerleading coach, does she want to work with animals, or run her own talk-show?"

"Or chop off chickens' heads forevermore," Emma shuddered.

"Yep, figure that out," Sue commanded.

"As for Sam, I really feel for the guy," Shannon said. "I would LOVE to try and get him a hook-up for a football scholarship, but he didn't play this year, so it's going to be really hard to find one if there's even one out there. I think it's the financial obligation that he's worried about, and for good reason."

"I just feel for him," Will said. "When you're in that predicament you just feel like nothing is possible without being rich, but this is Sam's chance to turn that around and make things better, for him, and his family."

"Okay," Emma said, pulling out a paper and pen and begin to jot down notes. "What's our plan of attack?"

* * *

Rachel, Kurt, and Santana were in their loft watching the newly-released DVD of _Les Miserables_.

"A little fall of rain can hardly hurt her now," Kurt cried into his tissue.

"Okay, what I don't understand is why did she point that gun into her own stomach?" Santana asked. "I mean, surely she could have just pointed the damn rifle into the air instead? But no, she pulls it right into her stomach."

"Santana, she was following her instincts out of true love," Rachel said, fawning over the film as Marius laid Eponine to rest.

"Okay, I am done with this," Santana said, standing up to get another bowl of popcorn.

"Rachel, just don't get distracted by this musical," Kurt said. "You need to focus on _Funny Girl_ if you want to make it into the cast."

"Yes, yes, I know," Rachel sighed.

"Damn it, we're out of popcorn," Santana said. "I'm going to go run to the grocery store, and hopefully by the time I'm back, you guys will have moved on to another movie. Anyone want anything?"

"More herbal tea and honey please!" Rachel barked.

"Another box of tissues, a bottle of conditioner, _Fructis _if they have," Kurt said.

"Oh, toilet paper too," Rachel said.

"Air freshener!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm gonna need to ask both of you for five bucks when I get back," Santana said, exiting the door.

Momentarily, Santana was in a local Bushwick grocery store, packing in all the items into her little basket.

Something in a neighboring aisle caught her attention, though.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Brody Weston, out to buy some peppermints and a nice diet cola," Santana teased. "How are you planning on paying for all that? Did you just come back from another prostituting gig, or are you headed off to one right now?"

"Leave me alone, Santana," Brody sighed. "I don't get why you keep bullying me like this. You know, it was hard enough begging the residence hall staff to let me move out of my dorm this semester, and it's even harder asking them if I can move back in, so thanks to your snitching little mouth, I'm homeless, and thanks to that selfish, stupid, immature, no-direction IDIOT Finn Hudson, I am also questioned by multiple passers-by if I am some gang banger who got beaten up in the streets of Manhattan."

"Aw, poor thing," Santana said sarcastically. "Well, I'm just here to pick up some groceries. So much easier to run things in the apartment when there are only three of us!"

"Yeah, well, I bet you wouldn't be saying that if Finn was living with you folks," Brody said.

"Ah, true point, hypocrisy is just amazing, isn't it?" Santana asked. "Too bad I just don't care. See you later, man whore!"

Brody rolled his eyes and walked into another aisle, furious with Santana.

"_If the roles were reversed, and Finn was the gigolo and the one who got beaten up, everyone would treat him like the victim who was doing whatever it took to support himself and Rachel. But when it's about me, I get nothing but blame."_

A mile away, Rachel opened her phone, and there indeed was that picture she took with Brody, her first week as a college girl in New York.

**Song: "Thank You" by Simple Plan**

_{Rachel closes the curtain to her part of the apartment and sings to herself.}_

_Rachel: I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again_

_Rachel: So thank you for showing me,_  
_That best friends cannot be trusted,_  
_And thank you for lying to me,_  
_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

_Yeah!_

_{Brody finishes paying for his groceries at the counter, and walks out the store back to the train station.}_

_Brody: I wonder why it always has to hurt,_  
_For every lesson that you have to learn._  
_I won't forget what you did to me,_  
_How you showed me things,_  
_I wish I'd never seen._  
_But I was stupid,_  
_And you broke me down,_  
_I'll never be the same again._

_Rachel: So thank you for showing me,_  
_That best friends cannot be trusted,_  
_And thank you for lying to me,_  
_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

_Brody: When the tables turn again,_  
_You'll remember me my friend,_  
_You'll be wishing I was there for you._  
_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,_  
_But you'll only find my ghost._  
_As time goes by,_  
_You'll wonder why,_  
_You're all alone._

_So thank you for showing me,_  
_That best friends cannot be trusted,_  
_And thank you for lying to me,_  
_Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

_Brody: So thank you, for lying to me,_  
_Rachel: So thank you, for all the times you let me down_  
_Brody: So thank you, for lying to me,_  
_Both: So thank you, your friendship you can have it back_

Santana re-entered the apartment and set all the grocery bags on the table. Rachel came out of her area of the loft and put ten dollars into Santana's hand.

"You can have it back," Santana said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked from the couch.

"Well, we're all just teen adults, trying to make it in New York. We're all in this together!"

"Well, okay then," Kurt said, sitting back down. "Rachel! Hurry up, the Thenardiers are about to crash the wedding!"

Santana giggled and smiled at her two friends fawning over their musical theater obsession. It reminded her of how everything started, and what the big picture was going to be.

* * *

Sam was in Emma's office with Coach Beiste.

"So those are my parents' tax forms, and as you can see, it's definitely not a lot," Sam said.

"Sam, this doesn't automatically say that you can't afford an education," Emma said. "In fact, this zero-dollar Expected Family Contribution, or EFC, actually is an eye-opener to scholarship committees that this student really needs the financial aid. Even if you don't qualify for scholarships, you can always find a part-time job, or a work-study opportunity. You know, there are students working in libraries, school stores, campus tour guides, admissions office assistants, etc."

"Sam, I fully believe that you and your family are going to figure out how to make ends meet. I've seen how resilient you folks are in this economy. If you can beat out one obstacle, then damn sure, the Evans can do it again," Shannon said. "So Pumpkin, don't give up hope, please. I see such a bright future in you."

"I still have all those schools that you told me don't exclude applicants based on GPA and test scores," Sam said. "I'm working on the applications right now."

"So, the only advice right now is to make it so that you qualify for scholarships," Emma said. "I want you to work hard in your classes, so that teachers can write you strong letters of recommendation. It might be a good idea to get involved in community organizations for the same purpose. You've helped with those Christmas charities before. You know, just find options to put yourself out there. There are hundreds of groups out there that want to send students to college, Sam, and there are some that are going to find you."

Just then, Sue and Brittany barged into the office.

"Alright, this group, disperse. Brittany and I are here for our 1:00 appointment," Sue said.

"But it's still 12:57," Shannon said.

"Maybe in your timezone," Sue said.

"We're in the same timezone," Shannon retorted.

"Don't make me tell a Yo Mama joke," Sue snapped.

Shannon rolled her eyes and stood up. "Emma, I demand that this appointment be cut three minutes short, so we can come back."

"Um, yes, consider it done," Emma said frustratingly.

Brittany's appointment then started.

"So, Brittany, why don't you tell us where you see yourself in ten years," Brittany said.

"Well, that's kind of hard to imagine, because I still haven't stopped counting the days since the Mayan Apocalypse was supposed to happen, in case they didn't use their calculators right, or I'm just even worried about an alien invasion, so if we're somehow transported to Mars—"

"Okay, no, Brittany, let's change the question. If you could do one thing for eight hours a day, for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Emma asked. "Would it be… dancing? Or doing a talk-show? Or taking care of cats, maybe?"

"Yeah, that's a possibility," Brittany said optimistically.

"There you go, she wants to be a veterinarian," Sue said. "Let's go."

"Okay, wait!" Emma exclaimed. "Brittany, that is a very wise option to keep in mind, and goodness knows, you must have the credentials from all that cat love I hear you give."

"Oh, totally," Brittany said. "If you want, you can be on _Fondue For Two _with me and you can see Lord Tubbington give himself stitches."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Emma said quickly. "Well, the good news is that those colleges you gave me do have degrees offered in veterinary assistance, so, if you ever want to become a full-fledged veterinarian, it's a really good thing to have in your pocket when you're applying to vet schools."

Brittany's appointment was much of a success in Emma's eyes, and so was Sam's, for that matter. Emma felt confident that they had climbed one more step towards graduation and their post-high school endeavors.

Tina, Artie, and Dottie watched the office from outside.

"Gosh, she is so on top of things," Dottie said in admiration.

"Isn't she?" Tina said.

"I just really hope everyone finds their way," Artie said.

"Yeah, I hope we don't have anyone stuck like half of our Glee Club graduates are," Tina said.

"It's really sad to watch, but at least Santana's found her calling, and Puck seems to be fitting in just fine in Lima," Artie said.

"Besides him dating a girl who's four years younger than him?" Dottie asked. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal. They should break up."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Tina said. "Aren't you the one crushing on Stoner Brett? Isn't he a junior?"

"But he's only two years older than me!" Dottie said with a splash of hope.

"Three, actually," Artie said. "I'm pretty sure he flunked a grade in middle school."

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Dottie said sympathetically. "Do you think he'd ever need me for tutoring advice?"

"Well, sorry about NYADA, Tina," Artie said.

"It's okay," Tina said. "I'm getting over it. Senior year was definitely not what I thought it would be at all, but hopefully college will be better. I just hope you get into your dream film school, Artie."

"Thanks," Artie said with a smile.

"Wait, Artie, isn't that girl from the wedding a finalist for NYADA?" Dottie asked.

"Betty?" Artie asked. "Yes, she is! Her audition is coming up this coming week, actually!"

"Well, tell her I said good luck," Tina said genuinely.

"I will," Artie smiled, turning his chair around and beginning to wheel down the hall, with Tina and Dottie by his side.

"You know, I've gotta say, it feels so surreal knowing that we're going to be gone from these halls soon," Tina said. "Dottie, I know you as a freshman may feel like graduation is still forever away, and I know everyone says this, but it's going to go by in a flash. Make the most of it."

Artie found himself wheeling down the hall alone when he looked back, seeing Tina caught in a very sudden embrace in Dottie's arms.

"What was that for?" Tina asked.

"For making my freshman year as amazing as it was," Dottie said. "I know you might feel like you did nothing but boss me around, but when I looked at myself before high school, I never thought I would get to be friends with a senior! I mean, I got to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance, I got to be a part of the Super Heroes club. I'm just so excited to see what I can do next year."

"Aww," Artie said from down the hall. "The torches are already being passed down. McKinley High, watch out. The seniors are coming out in full storm this year."


	21. Shooting Star: Points of View

**Wow, what an amazing episode! By far the best put-together episode of the entire series, in my opinion. But, there were still empty spots for me, and thus, here is Fifteen More Minutes of Shooting Star! **

**Note: The events depicted by the student government are off-screen things, and they will not appear in future chapters.**

* * *

**Shooting, Sugar's POV**

Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Sugar were in the student services office for their Student Government meeting.

"The junior prom is scheduled for next week," Tina said.

"I wish I could go," Sugar sighed. "But sophomore banquet was a huge success last month."

"Next order of business, Sugar, what's the expenditure estimates for the upcoming Senior Ball?" Blaine asked.

"The seniors have about eleven-hundred dollars left in their budget," Sugar said.

"That's kind of low, but can we please move it out of the school?" Tina asked. "We've been having proms and formal events in our school gym, and it's really boring. I have a list of hotel and golf course ballroom suggestions."

"Principal Figgins would charge about four-hundred to have it here," Sugar said. "But I think you guys could afford to have it at the Lima Golf Course ballroom. Just charge out-of-class and out-of-school dates, and you won't have to give up that much of a chunk of the seniors' budget."

"And finally, Principal Figgins is bringing back the system of electing next year's officers during this school year," Sam said. "It's how most schools do things unless an opening opens up over the summer."

"Usually when we do it the other way and elect officers at the beginning of the year, student activities aren't planned well because it doesn't allow for summer and earlier planning," Blaine explained.

"I want my position as Treasurer back!" Sugar exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, sign-up dates last for the next two weeks, with elections happening on the last week of school, allowing the newly elected president to address the student body on the last day of school," Tina said.

"Fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed. "Alright, I think that's it. Sugar, just fill in the expenditure chart for Senior Ball and get it to Principal Figgins by Friday."

"Will do!" Sugar exclaimed.

After Sam and Tina exited the room, Blaine stayed back to help Sugar stack papers and deposit pens back into containers.

"So, are you coming back to Glee rehearsal any time soon?" Blaine asked.

"Um…" Sugar hesitated. "I don't think I'll be coming this week. Sorry, Blaine."

"If there's anything I can do to make you feel like coming to practices is worth it, then please, let me know," Blaine said.

Sugar shook her head. "I don't think it's a problem that anyone would be willing to fix. Clearly you've picked your eight stars, five of which only just joined this year."

Blaine sighed as Sugar marched out the door.

"I'll definitely be back for Regionals though!" Sugar exclaimed.

Sugar boarded the school bus home right after school ended, while everyone else was getting ready for Glee practice.

This time, Sugar chose a seat at the front of the bus, where all the quiet kids sat. She could hear the bus driver's radio perfectly.

Behind her, Sugar could tell something was wrong. Phones were buzzing and ringing non-stop.

"Breaking news," a voice on the radio said. "We are receiving reports that McKinley High School in Lima is under a lock down, reportedly because of gunshots being fired on the campus."

Sugar gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening in fright.

She plunged her hand into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"I hrd ur school is on lockdown. Plz tell me ur ok!"

It was a message from her dad, Al Motta. Tears began spilling from Sugar's eyes, because though she knew she was safe, she had no clue about the fate of the only real friends Sugar had in school: New Directions.

* * *

**Shooting, Tina's POV, Part 1**

A big group of the 'active' members of New Directions stood in the hallway: Brittany, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Artie, and Unique.

"Hey Tina!" Artie exclaimed as Tina approached down the hall.

"Hey!" Tina said pleasantly, standing next to Marley at her locker.

"Did you get Mr. Schue's email blast? He's inviting Coach Beiste for our 'last chances' exercises today," Blaine said, arriving back from the student government meeting with Sam.

"I heard," Tina said. "I don't think I'm going."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Artie interrogated.

"You guys don't need me there," Tina said. "Obviously we know how this is all gonna go down. Marley and Unique are going to bust out some thrilling powerhouse duet, followed by a brotherly duet by Blaine and Sam, while the rest of us dance circles around them. Isn't that right?"

"That's shockingly true," Kitty mumbled.

"Tina, that's not fair, you don't know what Mr. Schue has planned," Sam said.

"You know what, Sam? It's kind of hard to take those words of encouragement to heart when Glee Club has revolved a lot around you this year," Tina snapped.

"Tina, what's the deal with you; you won Diva week," Blaine said consolingly.

"And I was thrilled, but until I can look back on my high school years and remember how thrilling it was to be in that glorious spotlight, instead of winning an assignment, I don't think I'm going to be wasting my time with Glee Club," Tina said. "Once upon a time when I was a freshman, Rachel quit Glee Club to go star in _Cabaret_. I think it's about time I follow her lead."

"But this school isn't putting on _Cabaret_," Unique said.

"Then I'll go showcase my talents elsewhere," Tina said. "The baseball team is looking for a girl to sing the Star Spangled Banner at their next home game. I'm sure I'm more likely to get a talent-based scholarship singing somewhere random than swaying in the background at a show choir competition."

With that, Tina turned on her heel and left.

"She is way out of line," Brittany said.

"Maybe," Kitty said. "Maybe not."

"Come on guys, let's get to rehearsal," Marley said.

The group walked down the hall towards the choir room.

"Well, Tina does have a point, who do you guys think Mr. Schue's going to choose for the leads for Regionals?" Blaine asked.

"No one asked you," Kitty snapped.

* * *

**Shooting, extended Sue and Becky's POV**

"I'm sorry coach!" Becky cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Shh, it's okay," Sue said consolingly. "It's okay; I'll take care of it."

Students were screaming and running into classrooms in every direction down the hallway.

"Okay, Becky, we're going to lock everything up," Sue said, standing up to lock the door, close the blinds, and shut off the lights.

"I'm sorry coach!" Becky continued to cry.

"Becky, don't worry about it!" Sue said quietly, beckoning for Becky to hide under the desk. "Becky, we're going to make this look as real as possible. Don't tell anyone you brought that gun to school, okay? I'll say that it was me, and that it went off on accident. But you cannot tell anyone, got it?"

"Got it coach," Becky whimpered among stifled sobs.

Sue picked up the two shell casings off the ground and stuffed them into her purse. There were two holes in the walls from the bullets. Sue moved a large cheerleading poster over the first hole, and a large tub of protein powder over the second.

Sue was already trying to think of a story to tell anyone who would ask her questions. She wanted to protect Becky, but at the same time, she wanted to protect her career.

* * *

**Shooting, Figgins's POV**

"Yes, we do have an opening for a new football coach for our JV team," Figgins said into the phone. "Yes, please post an online job request, as well as one within the Allen County High School Sports League website."

_BANG, BANG!_

Figgins's eyes widened.

"_Not my school,"_ he said to himself.

Figgins ran into the office, where his secretary was crouched under her desk in fear.

"Get out of there!" Figgins exclaimed. "Everything in here is glass! We're trapped anywhere; we have to get to the nearest classroom!"

"Okay!" the secretary screamed.

"Everybody clear out of the hallways!" Figgins bellowed as the students darted into any open classroom. He launched himself out the exit right down the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby the jock asked.

"There's some mad man in there about to do everyone in, that's what!" Phil exclaimed.

"Everyone stay clear of the building!" Figgins bellowed urgently before whipping out his cell phone.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher at the other end said.

"This is Principal Figgins from McKinley High School," Figgins yelled into the telephone. "We have shots fired. I repeat, we have shots fired. Our school has entered a lockdown. Send police over NOW!"

"Sir, do you know the nature of the shooter?"

"No, I haven't seen a shooter," Principal Figgins said, relaying information to the dispatcher. "So far I've only heard two shots… No, I haven't seen anyone suspicious today… So far everything is quiet. No extra shots— I don't know, just get someone over here!" Figgins exclaimed.

* * *

**Shooting, Tina's POV, Part 2**

"_I hate how my childhood is drawing to a close, and I have almost nothing to show for it," _Tina said to herself. _"I know everyone is tired of my rants, but this is exactly how I felt about Rachel last year. How come she can beg for solos all she wants, but when I do, I'm just being selfish? Oh, that's right. Maybe I'm not as obviously destined for a career for greatness as she is."_

_BANG, BANG!_

Tina froze with fear as she saw students bolting in every direction behind her. The front exit was just a mere hundred feet away from her.

She figured that it was her best bet. Tina bolted for the front door, followed by about two dozen other students. The day outside was crisp and bright, a perfect spring day, yet a cursed spring day. Tina sprinted towards the school bus stop, where she knew she could easily take cover anywhere in the school parking lot.

But as she ran farther away from the front entrance, she could only imagine the circumstances her friends were in back inside the building. As she looked back to the campus, the whole school was blacking out. Curtains were closing, lights were shutting off, and the school was plunging into an eerie silence.

Tears began to pour out of Tina's eyes as she slumped against the school bus, feeling a pang of fear and guilt for what lay in store for her friends trapped in the choir room.

* * *

**Shooting, Stoner and Dottie's POV**

"Hi Brett!" Dottie exclaimed as she approached Brett's locker, where two kids had just run off with a napkin of brownies in their hands, and Brett was stuffing money into his pockets.

"Oh hey!" Brett said. "What's your name again?"

"Um, Dottie!" she said optimistically.

"Oh yeah, like the candy dots, that's right," Brett said. "Hey, do you want a brownie?"

Dottie eyed the pan carefully. "They look delicious! How much are they?"

"Five bucks," Brett said.

"For one square? That's kind of expensive!" Dottie exclaimed.

"Okay, for my Sadie Hawkins date, I'll make it two dollars," Brett said.

"That sounds like a deal!" Dottie exclaimed, handing over two dollars and taking a brownie. "Mmm! Smells delicious!"

_BANG, BANG!_

"Oh no," Brett panicked. "They'll never take me alive! THOSE WERE _HER _WEED BROWNIES! I SWEAR! _SHE _BAKED 'EM!"

"Huh?" Dottie asked, confused, as Brett bolted into a classroom down the hall.

But, there were dozens of students dashing about around her.

"What's going on?" Dottie asked.

"I THINK SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT!" a Cheerio with a neck brace screamed.

"RUN FOR COVER!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"MS. KAZATORI, GET IN HERE!" Mrs. Bletheim exclaimed from down the hall.

Dottie had finally realized the extremity of her circumstances, and dashed into the Geometry classroom as the doors shut and locked down the hall.

* * *

**Shooting, Brittany's POV**

"All I'm saying is that Tina has a point," Kitty said as she walked into Glee rehearsal. "The whole year, we've been blessed with the soulful voices of Blaine, Sam, Marley, Unique, and Brittany, but we've hardly heard anything from Tina, Joe, and Artie. Artie, I'm surprised you don't complain more often!"

"Though I wish my voice was showcased as often as it was in my freshman year, I'm fine with allowing other talents to be shown, even if it is obviously unfair and quite biased at times," Artie said. "I'm busy with video portfolios for college applications, so it's not as if I've had a lot of time for vocal assignments anyway."

"Guys," I have to go to the bathroom," Brittany said. "I'll be right back."

"You hurry back," Sam said flirtatiously.

"Ugh, keep your sensual talking to yourself," Kitty snapped.

Brittany dashed into the bathroom, where another Cheerio was finished applying her makeup.

"Hey Brittany! What time does practice end tonight?" the Cheerio asked. "My mom's just wondering what time she has to come pick me up."

"Coach Sue's keeping us in until 7:30 to learn the new routine for Nationals," Brittany said.

"Mom?" the Cheerio spoke into the phone. "Cheer Captain says 7:30… I'm sorry, I just found out like literally five seconds ago… Mom, you're always on my back about everything! Yeah… Yeah… Yeah, no need to tell me twice… You know what? Forget it! I'll just walk home if it's too much of a hassle for you. Yeah, whatever, you always—"

_BANG, BANG!_

Brittany gasped. The other Cheerio dropped her phone into the sink.

"Get into the stall, hurry!" Brittany exclaimed. She and the other Cheerio climbed into the two bathroom stalls at the far end of the bathroom. A boy dashed into the bathroom behind them. Every other teacher in the hall had already locked their doors.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, we're gonna die!" the boy cried.

"Shh!" Brittany whimpered, tears already starting to stream down her eyes.

"My mom!" the cheerleader cried. "The last thing she heard from me! I was… I was…"

The bathroom fell silent along with the rest of the school. None of the three people in the bathroom made any movement or any sound, except for the occasional stifling of tears.

* * *

**Shooting, Marissa, Phil & Bobby's POV**

Marissa had just finished stuffing two notebooks into her bag when Phil and Bobby, the school's two star bullies, showed up.

"So, we heard through the grapevine that one dyslexic loser football player was singing to one of the prettiest girls in the sophomore class," Bobby said.

"I don't know who you heard that from, and I don't know who you're talking about," Marissa said brightly. "A very polite, caring, handsome, talented boy was singing to me though."

"Same thing," Phil said. "Bottom line is, your reputation is at stake!"

"My reputation?" Marissa asked. "I'm hardly involved in anything around this school. I'm just one of your average preps, though I guess my pedigree in the National Honor Society is a good step up from that."

"Well, imagine how much better your pedicure will be if you were dating a star jock like us," Bobby said. "I could offer you a lot more, and unlike that Ryder Lynn, you wouldn't need to tutor me in 1st grade level reading."

"Um, it's _pedigree_, and that was really rude," Marissa said. "Out of all the boys in this school, you both are last on my list."

_BANG, BANG!_

"Come on, bro, let's get outta here!" Phil exclaimed, dragging Bobby down the hall.

Marissa was frozen in fear, only moving closer to a classroom by the pushing and shoving of all the students around her. She eventually ended up in Mr. Klipenger's classroom, where it appeared as if he was just waking up from a deep sleep.

"MR. KLIPENGER!" Marissa exclaimed. "LOCK THE DOOR!"

Marissa ran to the windows and pulled down the curtains and shut off the lights, as Mr. Klipenger slowly locked the door.

Marissa crawled into a corner of the room unseen from the door's front windows.

"Gosh, I wish I took those lockdown drills seriously!" Marissa whispered as she crouched in the darkness, while the rest of the school fell silent.

* * *

**Shooting, Jacob Ben Israel & Lauren Zizes's POV**

The students in the hallway crowded around Jacob Ben Israel and one Lauren Zizes.

"Shalom blogosphere!" Jacob spoke into the microphone. "We are here with senior Lauren Zizes, who has just been crowned this past weekend as Ohio's state wrestling champion! Ms. Zizes, what's next for you in the world of wrestling?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the national competition in a couple of weeks, and I'm currently balancing college decisions because of the mountain of scholarship offers I've been getting," Lauren said.

"What advice would you have for students who want athletic scholarships?" Jacob asked.

"Well, apart from being a beast in athletics, it actually helps to have a variety of stuff in your back pocket!" Lauren said. "I actually got a scholarship committee commending my Glee Club status in my sophomore year. Variation of talent makes a big difference!"

"Wait, you are actually _encouraging _people to join Glee Club?" Jacob asked.

"Join whatever you want, but don't assume that every scholarship committee is looking to award free money to a simple jock," Lauren said. "If you really put yourself out there and have some flavor in your life, then you look like a very diverse applicant who deserves money. And we all know, this world totally revolves around money. So do whatever you want! Join the community service club, the Health Occupations club, the debate team, the scholastic decathlon, the super heroes club, et cetera!"

"And is there anyone that you would like to thank?" Jacob asked.

"I'd just like to thank the man who was so good-hearted and danced with me at the Sadie Hawkins dance, that junior, Joseph Hart. Because of him, I felt that extra pang of confidence and self-worth that allowed me to 'pwn' the heck out of my opponents at the state level!" Lauren said graciously.

"Alright, blog readers!" Jacob exclaimed. "This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting from the halls of McKinley High! And to you seniors, we don't have very long left! Let's end this year of with a BANG!"

A gunshot rang out as Jacob said that first word.

"Wow, nice sound effects!" Lauren exclaimed. "Who had the remote?"

_BANG!_

"Holy moly, that was real! EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lauren exclaimed, barreling her way down the hall, knocking over students as they went.

The rush of students running for cover was enough to knock Jacob to the floor. His camera men had since abandoned him, leaving the camera lopsided on the ground, still filming the action. People were trampling Jacob as they ran into classrooms. Jacob's high-pitched squeals were the only thing reeling through the halls.

After getting back up on his feet, he picked up the camera.

"It appears that shots have been fired!" he shouted breathlessly, standing up and spring towards the last open classroom down the hall, where a teacher was struggling and racing against time to insert his key into the lock to protect the students.

* * *

**Shooting, Millie's POV**

"Millie, the timer for the bread went off!" someone from the back of the kitchen called.

"I'll get it!" Millie said, a little flustered. She went over to the oven and extracted he pan of hot rolls.

"Hey, do you know where ranch dressings went? We just got a new order in this morning," Millie called to another worker.

"Oh! I put them behind the ketchup and mustard packets," one of the dish-washers called.

"Ah, I see 'em!" Millie exclaimed. "We've got one hour until the administrative meeting starts! She exclaimed. "Those hungry educators are sure gonna want a nice pre-dinner meal."

"How's your daughter doing, Millie?" asked a woman who was busy stacking spices onto shelves.

"Oh, she's so stoked for that next show choir competition coming next month," Millie said.

"It's the fourth quarter already," the other woman said. "Aren't those competitions usually before Spring Break?"

"Yeah, but this region's Regionals took one of the last performance dates in the country," Millie said. "Nationals is taking place in Mid-May, and Regionals is happening at the end of April. So even if they do make it past Regionals, they only have three weeks of preparation for Nationals."

"Aw, well I hope they do well!" the other worker said.

"I do too," Millie said.

"Does anyone know where the can opener for the fruits are?" someone asked.

"Yeah, it's in the cupboard in the back," Millie said.

_BANG!_

"Are you alright back there?" Millie asked. "Did you drop something?"

"Um, no?" the worker said uneasily.

_BANG!_

"Oh my god," Millie whispered from her boiling pot of stew.

"Everyone get down!" the cafeteria manager exclaimed.

Millie dropped everything she was doing and ran to the back of the room, crouching down against the wall behind food carts.

"Did anyone lock the door?"

"Aren't we supposed to turn off the lights?"

"We need an escape plan!"

"The only exit is it out the front!"

"Who left the stove on?"

Tears began to flow down Millie's eyes. That shot obviously came from the hallway. Where was Marley when all of this was happening? Millie knew that her phone was lying next to the pot of boiling stew, but she knew it would be a danger to herself and everyone in the room if she made the effort to get up, get the phone, lock the doors, turn off the lights, and turn off all the cooking equipment.

Millie, of course being a newer employee to the school, had never really been briefed about how lockdown drills worked, and apparently the cafeteria crew were very inexperienced with the drills either, thus there bad preparedness.

* * *

**Shooting, Emma's & Joe's POV**

Most of the juniors had been called into the counseling office to make sure their schedules were all set for their senior year. This happened to be Joe's appointment.

"Good afternoon, Ms. P," Joe said as he took a seat at Emma's desk.

"Hey, Joe!" Emma said brightly, pulling up Joe's file on her laptop. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, I just got my SAT scores back," Joe said. "It wasn't the best, but it's okay. How've you been? Everything alright between you and Mr. Schue?"

"Oh, yes, things are great," Emma said. "You know, we're just trying to reassemble what we had, and try and work things out, try and keep a good outlook on the future with what we want. You know, rising from the ashes."

"That's great," Joe said.

"Alright, now to the counseling matter," Emma said. "So, for your Social Studies, you have a choice between Economics, World Geography, and Contemporary World Issues."

"I'm picking Contemporary World Issues," Joe said.

"Fantastic choice!" Emma said. "It's a challenging class, but I feel that you have a knack for those types of discussions."

"Yeah, my main reasoning is because the conflicts of religion influence a lot of world problems, so it's a topic I feel really strongly for," Joe said.

"Alright," Emma said. "The rest of your checklist looks great; English 12, Contemporary World Issues, AP Statistics, Pop Rock Band, half-credits for Music Theory and Piano, and you're even taking business classes with Entrepreneurship and Global Studies!"

"I love the amount of free room there is for electives in senior year," Joe said with a smile.

"Well, speaking of which, how come you're not in Glee Club?" Emma asked.

"I guess I'm just not as into it as I was before," Joe said. "I tried going back for a week for the films assignment, but all I got to do was wheel Artie around and dance around Sam and Blaine."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said. "Well, I guess we should get back to business. So far the database says everything is open, so you should be able to have everything you want in your schedule. Over the summer, I would advise you to study for the SAT and-or ACT tests to take next school year, and be sure you're searching up colleges that you might want to apply to. Some college applications might open up later on in the summer, so it's a good idea to get started on essays and such. As for your SAT scores, you can always—"

_BANG, BANG!_

"God help us," Joe whispered.

"Get outside!" Emma exclaimed. "This office is totally see-through and enclosed! The exit is right there!"

Emma and Joe dashed out of the office and sprinted out the door behind Tina and a pile of other students.

"Ms. Pillsbury, gather all the students over here and take a head count! No one gets in or out until law enforcement gets here!" Figgins barked.

Emma began to herd the students together and shouted instructions before she realized that Will, Shannon, and none of the Glee kids had made it out of the building.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma whimpered ,turning around and sprinting back into the building.

"MS. PILLSBURY, GET BACK!" Figgins shouted, but it was too late.

The sound of Emma's heels echoed down the hall as she attempted to wrench the first door to the choir room open. Locked. She ran around the corner and attempted to open the second door. Also locked. At least feeling relieved that the doors were locked, Emma took off in the opposite direction back towards the exit, where her face slammed into an open locker. The sound reverberated through the halls like a third gunshot.

Thankfully, Emma made it back out of the exit alright.

"Ms. Pillsbury! Please tell me everyone's okay!" Tina sobbed as Emma emerged outside.

"I don't know, but the doors are locked," Emma said breathlessly, hugging Tina tightly.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Sue had just broken the news to Will and Shannon that it was her gun that went off the day before.

Will walked into his History classroom to take attendance. Half of the class hadn't shown up today.

"I know that we're all still scarred from the events that happened yesterday," Will addressed to the class. "But I want you all to know, that you are free to talk to me or any faculty members if you ever want to get something off your chest. Now, we have one quarter left together, and I want to spend these next few weeks preparing you all for your junior year that's rapidly coming up, and before you know it, you'll be marching down that aisle at graduation, and everything that happened yesterday, may just be a hazy memory. But I want us to take this as a learning lesson, to establish that knowing your safety procedures around campus isn't meant to be a hassle to frustrate you every couple months; it's to protect you. Today, we're going to take a little rest from our Chapter 9 unit, and today we're going to act like little kids again. We're going to gather around in a circle, and just play some games. I believe that optimism, fun, laughter, imagination, and creativity are some of the best therapies to a situation like this."

Will repeated this routine with all of his classes until the lunch period, where he met up with Shannon in the teacher's lounge. Sue wasn't present, reportedly in Figgins's office confessing her circumstances. Most of the teachers hadn't even shown up to the lounge either, as they were feeling a duty to be a presence in the halls, classrooms, and cafeteria to comfort the nervous students. Will and Shannon decided to take a walk down the hall themselves.

"Where's Emma?" Shannon asked.

"She's busy helping out with grief counseling," Will explained, as they turned the corner of the hall to several classrooms being used as counseling offices for the day. Emma was in her office with a timid freshman, pushing a variety of pamphlets towards the girl that addressed panic attacks, anxiety, and relaxation.

"I just feel bad for everyone," Shannon said. "I don't think these students will ever feel the same way about coming to school, even if we know now that it was an accident."

"I'm not quite believing it," Will said.

"Will, arming teachers in the classrooms is a hot topic these days, and it's under a lot of scrutiny. I don't know. Sue does seem like the type of teacher who wants to be ready when some crazy man barges into the school," Shannon said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she's not telling the whole story," Will said. "If it was an accident, then why didn't she do something about it right away? Sue has actually always seemed like the type of teacher who would be against arming teachers, for fear of students getting the gun into the wrong hands."

"But that's why she kept it locked up," Shannon said.

Will shook his head.

"Something's not right."


	22. Sweet Dreams: Sweet Opportunities

**Sweet Dreams definitely instilled a lot of those 'Season 1 feels' within us, but here's 15 more minutes of it all! My biggest complaint this episode (heck, this SEASON) is the unrealistic fact of Finn starting college in the middle of the semester, so I'm going to address that here. **

* * *

As Finn made his way to study hall, he thought about his path to becoming a student at the University of Lima.

"The truth is, I've been attending the University of Lima since January, but I was kind of afraid to admit it. I see a lot of the old jock block going to college, and people seem shocked that they actually got in. I didn't want to hear that kind of judgment. But when everything went wrong with Mr. Schue, and Marley told me to get a teaching degree, I felt like it was time to come out of the closet about that, and embrace college altogether, after traveling to New York to beat up Brody and not get arrested, though. I was actually living at home the whole time before that, but now that everyone knows I'm in college, I figured that I might as well ask the housing staff for special consideration to let me move into the dorms halfway through the semester. Plus, I even declared my Education major!

"My decision to go to college actually started off in November, when I came home from our graduates Thanksgiving reunion at Breadstix," Finn thought, flashing back to that moment.

"_Mom, I'm home!" Finn called as he entered the house._

"_How was it?" Carole asked, peaking her head out of the kitchen. "Is everyone having fun in college?"_

"_Yeah!" Finn exclaimed. "Quinn's in this new sorority or something at Yale, Mike is doing lots of cool dance stuff and Joffrey, and Mercedes is happy with her backup recording and UCLA classes." _

"_That's nice," Carole said. "You sure you don't want to be a part of something like that?"_

"_Mom, I don't even know what I would want to do yet," Finn said. _

"_You don't need to!" Carole exclaimed from the kitchen, looking a little flustered. "Finn, college is meant to be for exploration. I don't want you doing nothing productive with your life until you decide what you want to do!"_

_Finn raised his eyebrows, feeling worthless in yet another personal attack from someone he loved. _

_"Finn, it's great that you're doing all that work with the Glee Club while Mr. Schuester is absent, but that's all volunteer work. You're not getting paid for it. And while all that's happening, I'm here trying to support you, when you're not even doing anything," Carole said. _

"_So what do you suggest?" Finn asked dully, taking a seat in the kitchen. _

"_What I'm suggesting is, if you're willing, just go to college. Apply to Allen County Community College, or the University of Lima. In-state tuition is affordable for Burt and me, it's close to home, acceptance rates are high, you won't need to declare your major for another two years, you can still find time to help out with the Glee Club, and you'd be doing something productive," Carole insisted. _

_Finn stayed silent for a moment._

"_Finn, I know that you're nervous to try new things after the military, but you need to take this chance. You know as well as I do that you are bound to go to college someday to become whatever you want to be. Why can't that 'someday' be the upcoming spring semester?" Carole asked. "You need to think about your future, Finn. Don't prolong it any longer." _

_Finn nodded his head. "Fine, I'll apply. But don't expect me to stick it out the entire time. What if college isn't for me?"_

_Carole nodded. "We met half way, and that's all I can ask. Is it a deal?"_

"Well, the deal actually worked out! I'm happy to be in college. Now I know why Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mike, and Mercedes seem to love it so much. It's a blast! I wish I started in the fall semester!"

_Con los terroristas_

_And do the Harlem Shake_

* * *

"Thank you for your short-notice agreement to take over the Cheerios for the rest of the year, Coach Roz Washington," Figgins said from his desk.

"Oh, my pleasure!" Roz exclaimed. "I gotta say, I loved my tour of swim coach duty in North Korea, but once they started to bust out them missiles and point them to Hawaiʻi and Guam, I had to get the hell outta that Communism and come back to the land of the free!"

Figgins widened his eyes as Coach Roz continued to go off on tangents about dropping a line to foreign ministries to evacuate North Korea so that the good people can live happy lives away from their leaders.

"However," Roz continued, "I'm going to need to ask for every bit of tracking info about Sue Sylvester since I left the school last year."

"And why is that?" Figgins asked.

"Never before have I ever even remotely considered the possibility that cheerleading legend Sue Sylvester would be fired for a gun misdemeanor. I can't help but think that one of her students put a hex on that job. Have you ever read the Harry Potter books?"

"I've seen the movies…" Figgins said.

"You filthy mudblood!" Roz exclaimed. "Anyhow, you may not have noticed, but the job of the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was hexed by You-Know-Who to ensure that no teacher would ever last a year in the job. It's resulted in body disintegrations, memory loss, homelessness, identity theft and the Dementor's kiss, being carried away by centaurs, and murder!"

Figgins was speechless. "Roz Washington, I don't know what you are suggesting, but—"

"I want a roster of both the JV and Varsity squads, I want a full week of interrogations, I want a list of all of Sue Sylvester's expenditures for the past six months, including her dry cleaning checks to Europe, confetti cannon orders, brassiere sparklers, chicken cutlets to stuff said brassiere sparklers, human flier launchers, and new uniforms," Coach Roz listed. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I refuse to have my life or career diminished by any body disintegrations, memory loss, homelessness, identity theft and a Dementor's kiss, being carried away by centaurs, and—"

"Yes, yes, you have my permission to do everything you need to do to ensure maximal safety on the job," Figgins said, feeling defeated.

"Good!" Roz exclaimed. "And give that blessed pool cleaner's soul a pay raise. Apparently the new swimming coaches haven't made the rule against peeing in the pool very clear!"

* * *

After Will announced the Regionals set list to the dismay of the Glee Club, he had everyone jump straight into set list assignments.

"Now, 'Dream Weaver' is obviously going to be our opening number, and it will be done as a solo by none other than Blaine Anderson," Will gestured towards Blaine.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tina mumbled.

"Tina, I will back you up one hundred percent when you demand for solos, but not this time," Kitty said from the back row. "You already got to be the soloist for Sectionals, let's give someone else a chance."

Blaine, on the other hand, smiled and wrote down notes.

"I've performed this song before, just me, a mic, and a piano, at a benefit concert when I was still at Dalton—"

"Where you were the featured soloist at _every_ competition," Tina mumbled.

"And I'm confident in believing that it was a hit with our audience," Blaine continued on. "I'm honored to sing our opening number."

"And please let him play his own piano music," Brad said from the piano. "The judges will appreciate the skill, and I will too because I'll have to play for the other two songs!"

"Woah, he talks!" Brittany whispered to Ryder.

"Agreed, Brad. When I was in Glee Club, Bryan Ryan performed a solo, just him and a piano, at Sectionals, and it was our ticket straight to Regionals," Will explained. "And the other five boys will be behind Blaine on backup harmonies. Now, I know that the next selection might not be as prominently known by you all, but 'Sweet Dreams are Made of This' is going to be a haunting sort of kick-start after the solo."

The Glee kids turned the pages in their sheet music.

"As you can see it features low alto voices but high runs, which is why I would like it to be a duet between Unique and Brittany. I figured we'd impress the judges with last year's National MVP," Will explained.

"Unique happily accepts the offer!" Unique exclaimed.

"So do I," Brittany said excitedly.

"The staging plan is just to have these two, center-stage in front of microphones, with the other four girls behind them to jump in on the bridge," Will said.

"Then we will run in for our showstopper, 'You Make My Dreams Come True,'" Will said. "This song will feature six lead vocals; so lead soprano: Ms. Unique Adams!"

Unique grinned, though Will sounded a bit hesitant to say 'Ms.' Because Unique was technically listed as a male on the New Directions roster.

"Nothing hotter than a biological male soprano!" Kitty piped.

"Lead mezzo-soprano, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang!" Will announced.

"Girl, I feel like we're watching the new Barden Bellas being announced," Unique joked to Marley.

Tina grinned. "Might I ask that I retain the vocals I used in our New Directions versus TroubleTones mash-off last year?" she asked to Will.

"Wait, we did this song last year?" Will asked, seriously confused.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shot a glance at Tina.

"Yes," Tina said matter-of-factly. "Mashed up with 'I Can't Go For That.' Rory and I had a duet verse."

"Aw, I miss the leprechaun," Brittany sighed.

Will noted that down on the board. "And lead alto, Ms. Brittany Pierce."

"Drum roll for the boys!" Sam exclaimed.

"Lead tenor, Mr. Artie Abrams," Will said. "Big job. You're getting those high-range vocal runs at the end."

"At last!" Artie exclaimed. "As my senior year is almost up, I am proud to call this one of my last showcases of my voice before I graduate."

"Great, because you'll be rolling on stage after the girls' duet to start off the song," Will said. "Followed by our lead baritone, Sam Evans!"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message to Sam," the so-called 'Evan' said in his Australian accent.

"Okay…" Will hesitated. "Now, the song has some instrumental intervals, so I thought that it would be great to feature another dance couple, and I've decided on Blaine and Sugar."

Blaine beamed.

"Wait, they're not even dancers," Jake said, taken aback by his lack of spotlight.

"Well that's what rehearsal is for!" Will exclaimed. "I've been carefully watching all of your skills in the past month to put these set list features together, and Sugar has been a blossoming dancer from what I've seen, and I think that it will look very classy with Blaine as her partner."

"But Sugar hasn't even been showing up to practices since the films assignment," Marley complained.

"Neither has Joe, but I've put him down as lead bass because he's been a team player all year," Will said.

The kids talked among each other; some complaining, others excited to show off their skills.

"Now, we don't have very long until Regionals, so we have to get practicing straight away. I want you guys to just look over the sheet music today, and go through vocal warm-ups with Brad. I want to make sure you all are able to hit those notes necessary for your parts. Tomorrow, we dive straight into the group number," Will instructed.

* * *

**And just for fun, here is the New Directions tentative set list: **

**Song: "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright**

Blaine: _I've just closed my eyes again_  
_Climbed aboard the dream weaver train_  
_Driver take away my worries of today_  
_And leave tomorrow behind_

_Chorus:_  
_Dream weaver I belive you can get me trough the night_  
_Dream weaver I belive we can reach the morning light_

_Fly me high through the starry skies_  
_Maybe to an astral plane_  
_Cross the highways of fantasy_  
_Help me to forget todays pain_

_Chorus:_

_Though the dawn may be coming soon_  
_There still may be some time_  
_Fly me away to the bright side of the moon_  
_And meet me on the other side_

_Chorus: . . . . ._

* * *

**Song: "Sweet Dreams are Made of This" by Eurythmix**

_Unique: Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Unique & Brittany: Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_Brittany: Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_All New Directions girls (Brittany & Unique): Hold your head up, keep your head up, (movin' on)_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, (movin' on)_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up, (movin' on)_  
_Hold your head up, movin' on, keep your head up_

_Unique & Brittany: Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_Unique (Brittany vocal runs): Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Brittany (Unique vocal runs): Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Brittany (Unique vocal runs): Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Unique (Brittany vocal runs): Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

* * *

**Song: "You Make My Dreams Come True" by Hall & Oates**

_Artie: What I want you've got_  
_And it might be hard to handle_  
_Like the flame that burns the candle_  
_The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah_  
_What I've got's full stock_  
_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_  
_Then you pull them all together_  
_And how I can't explain_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Sam: Well, well you_  
_(New Directions: Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_  
_Well, well, well you_  
_(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_(You make my dreams)__  
_

_Joe & Tina: On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_  
_When they're messin' with the dreamer_  
_I can laugh it in the face_  
_Twist and shout my way out_  
_And wrap yourself around me_  
_'Cos I ain't the way you found me_  
_And I'll never be the same_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Joe: Well, 'cos you_  
_(Ooh-ho, hoo-ooh, ooh-oo)_  
_Tina: You make my dreams come true_  
_(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_  
_Joe: Well, well, well you_  
_(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)_  
_Tina: You make my dreams come true_  
_(You make my dreams)__  
_

_Artie: Listen to this_

_{Blaine & Sugar dance}_

_Unique & Brittany: I'm down on my daydream_  
_Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now_  
_I know_  
_Artie: 'Bout you_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_You make my dreams come true_  
_(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_  
_Oh, yeah_

_Joe: I've waited, waited for you, girl_  
_(You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Tina: You make my dreams come true_  
_(You make my dreams)_  
_Come true_  
_(You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_  
_Sam: You and me, you and me..._

___Joe: I've waited, waited for you, girl_  
_(Artie: You-hoo, hoo-hoo-ooh)_  
_Oh, yeah_  
_Tina: You make my dreams come true_  
_(You make my dreams)_  
_Come true_  
_(Artie: You-hoo, you, you-hoo, hoo, you, hoo)_  
_Sam: You and me, you and me..._

_[Repeat x2]_


	23. Lights Out: Dancers Up

**Epic fail on my part! I just realized that I had cast Mario Bonds as two McKinley High students, and Tyler Ford as a McKinley student and intern. I will be scrapping their two high school appearances in Dynamic Duets and Thanksgiving, replacing them with Bryce Ross-Johnson and Matheus Fernandez. **

**The Glee Project appearances will be concluded in this chapter, as well as the reappearance of Brody.**

**Alvin Linden Walsh … Charlie Lubeck**

**Riley Honda … Tyler Ford**

**Rick Mallard ... Mark Ballas**

**Ballet Girls ... Sabrina Bryan, Keely Williams, Adrienne Bailon **

* * *

"How did she even find out about that?" Santana asked Rachel and Kurt when they admitted that Tina spilled the secret about Santana's career as a cage dancer.

"I've yet to know that myself," Rachel pondered.

"_How do you even know this?" Rachel asked Tina while she was on the phone._

"_Oh, a secret's a secret," Tina said slyly. _

The truth lay behind a certain wedding night in Ohio, when Rachel and Kurt came back home for the wedding that never happened.

After Emma left the building, Rachel sat outside the chapel with Kurt. Tina looked on the couple from afar.

"Something's weird with that girl," Tina whispered to herself. "It must have something to do with that boyfriend of hers. Gosh, he's cute, and probably not some immature idiot like Finn. It might be nice to be in contact with him in case I need any dirt. Gosh, why am I so evil these days? Probably fueled by the lack of spotlight that Rachel pretty much promised me last year. Stupid Glee Club directors."

Tina put on her determined face and marched up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" she exclaimed. "So, you know those new cell phone fads? 'Four Pics, One Word' and 'SnapChat'?"

"Oh yeah, but I can't keep up with those, they're too—"

"Oh, I'll get 'Four Pics, One Word' for you! It's free!" Tina exclaimed, snatching Rachel's phone out of her hand, and whipping her own out of her pocket.

Tina scrolled through Rachel's contacts and giggled at her target: 'Brody Luv!'

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked suspiciously from Rachel's side.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just shocked at lack of apps on your home screen," Tina lied. She put Brody's number to memory and inserted it into her own phone.

"Why do you need two phones for that?" Kurt asked suspiciously again.

"I'm just making sure it's the right version!" Tina lied again. Brody Weston's contact was stored in her phone.

"You know what, you're probably really busy prepping for your future illustrious career on Broadway; you can't possibly want to be spending hours of your day fussing over what one word those four pictures have in common," Tina said calmly, returning Rachel's phone and walking away.

Rachel stared Tina down suspiciously.

"You think I should try that game out?" Rachel excitedly asked Kurt, who shook his head.

* * *

Time had passed and the suspicious lifestyle of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson was getting to Tina. He disappeared off the grid one weekend, and all of a sudden Rachel's Facebook relationship status changed. Now was the perfect time to call up this mysterious Brody character.

"No, I am not interested in whatever free car you stupid Jamaicans have to offer me," Brody snapped into his phone.

"Oh, no worries, I'm not a phishing prank caller!" Tina spoke. "This is Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm an aspiring NYADA student, or at least an aspiring musical theater professional, and—"

"How'd you get my contact info?" Brody asked.

"Okay, fine. I'm one of Rachel Berry's friends from Ohio, and truthfully, I think something fishy is going on over there," Tina said. "The fact that you two are broken up, conveniently after Finn Hudson disappeared for a weekend? My guess is that he went over there to beat you up, probably over something that Santana found out about you after she moved into your apartment, which you've since been evicted from?"

"Damn, you're good," Brody said from inside the NYADA dance studio. "Well, what do you want?"

"This year's been all about revenge for me," Tina said. "My senior year has been blown all out of whack thanks to my Glee Club director, Finn Hudson, a girl who took the role of Rizzo in a school production of _Grease_, even though she's no longer a high school student, and then the stunningly talented sophomore who shoved me out of the spotlight when it mattered most; therefore, I want to counter-act those dominoes that sent me tumbling down."

"So you're proposing revenge on Santana, since we're kinda in the same city?" Brody asked. "You know, I cannot believe I'm doing this right now, taking on some sort of mission by a girl who I've never met personally, nor do I even know what she looks like!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll SnapChat you a picture of me after this call," Tina said with frustration. "Anyhow, I want you to spy on Santana. Find out where she goes at night, and get back to me. I highly doubt she's paying rent on purely a bartender's salary."

Over the next week, Brody stalked the Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment until Santana came out, and Brody followed her to the bar that she said she worked at. Once there, Santana looked around her in every direction, and headed down a couple more blocks to a lesbian bar, where Brody was shocked to see Santana stripping down into Go-Go Girl attire and dancing in a cage.

Brody delivered this news to Tina over the phone.

"She is such a hypocrite!" Brody exclaimed. "She's all over me about trying to make my ends meet by doing stuff I'm not proud of, yet there she is doing pretty much the same thing!"

"No, I think being a gigolo is worse," Tina said. "Anyhow, I do agree on the hypocrisy. That is very interesting! Thank you very much, Mr. Spy."

"So do I get some sort of reward, or what?" Brody asked. "I had to give up a lot of time for this."

"Um…" Tina hesitated. "You sort of volunteered for it. Either way, all you're getting is the satisfaction of knowing that you helped me get revenge on Santana, even though I'm fully aware that I'm probably doing her a favor by getting her out of that cage and setting her on a better path."

"You're really smart," Brody said. "You should consider being like one of those high-profile criminal investigators on NCIS!"

"Oh, I played a dead man in a dress in a Glee Club acting exercise last year, and Rachel was the investigator," Tina laughed. "Speaking of Rachel, I'm about to break the news to her right now!"

Tina hung up on Brody as she shut her locker, then marched down the hall and dialed Rachel's phone. No answer. She dialed Kurt's phone instead.

"Hello?" Kurt asked with his mouth stuffed with a sandwich.

"Just thought you should know, your roommate is a bouncer at a New York lesbian beer garden," Tina said. "Oh yeah, a girl barb Go-Go Girl!"

* * *

Kurt walked into the headquarters, where Riley the intern was vacuuming the floor at the front entrance.

"Good morning, can you tell me where Ms. Wright is?" Kurt bellowed over the noise.

Riley didn't hear him until Kurt tapped him on the shoulder. The vacuum powered off and Riley grinned.

"Welcome back, Kurt! Isabelle's been waiting for you!" he said.

After Kurt's meeting with Isabelle was done, Riley entered the office with two steaming mugs.

"One coffee for Mr. Hummel, and an herbal tea with lemon and honey for Ms. Wright," Riley said, setting the mugs on the table.

"Thank you very much, Riley," Isabelle said. "Do me a favor, hun, and proofread the seating chart. After that I want you to blow me up a big poster-sized copy and laminate it, as it'll be posted at the entrance at the ballet gala."

"Sure thing, Ms. Wright!" Riley said, whipping out a handy pocketbook and taking notes.

"Anything I can do to help while I'm here as your, erm, part-time intern?" Kurt asked.

Isabelle pondered for a moment.

"Why don't you head on over to the auditorium and help set up the tables and chairs?" Isabelle asked. "And I believe the catering hasn't been ordered yet, and you've always been really handy with the phone, Kurt."

Kurt grinned.

"You're good with the phone?" Riley asked. "Oh, please, teach me! I'm so shy when it comes to that stuff."

"Alrighty, young fellow!" Kurt said classily, leading Riley to the phone office. "I shall take you under my wing, and you'll be handling all of Isabelle's calls in no time!"

* * *

In a strange turn of events, Brody was back in his role as a New York welcome buddy; only this time, it was to one of his life's enemies: Santana Lopez.

The two were at a Subway station, waiting for a train to take them deeper into the city.

"So why exactly did you ask me to go campus visiting with you?" Brody asked as they waited for the train.

"Because I felt guilty that Finn punched your face in," Santana said. "You didn't deserve that. And I realized that in the one semester that Finn wasn't in college, that he was wasting three months of his life, three months longer that he'd have to stay in college after the rest of us McKinley grads would spend. Right now, New York doesn't feel like home for me just yet. I wanna be able to do something full-time, in addition to some part-time job."

"So you're saying that you wanna go to school and quit being a cage dancer?" Brody asked.

"Ugh, did Rachel tell you about that?" Santana asked.

"No, I found it out myself," Brody said. "Tina called me up to spy on you."

"That sneaky little Asian weasel," Santana whispered. "I guess I have to thank her for getting me out of that…"

"Well, there's lots of great schools here in New York," Brody said. "Did you have any specifics in mind? Location? Major? Extra-curriculars or sports?"

Santana shook her head. "Something close to Bushwick. Definitely something with maybe a dance major?"

"You _could _do NYADA extension for dance," Brody said. "Tuition is about $300, though, for that one class."

Santana nodded. "I figured I'd try it, but I want something full-time, like I said."

Brody nodded as the subway approached.

"Well, the only school that I can think of is Hofstra University," Brody said. "It's in Heampstead, about a thirty-five-minute drive from your apartment in Bushwick."

"Well then, let's check it out," Santana said with a smile, boarding the train with Brody.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Kurt was packing a small suitcase for a brief trip back to Ohio.

"What time do you have to be at the airport by?" Rachel asked.

"I forget," Kurt giggled. "Look at the itinerary on the fridge."

"I really hope your dad is okay," Rachel said sympathetically.

Kurt nodded his head.

"So do you plan on going to McKinley at all?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely," Kurt said. "I know that you're fully embracing your new adult independence, but for me, high school did me so much good. It's really hard getting through the 'real world' when I don't get the same sort of love and support as Ohio."

Rachel nodded. "I know that it's harder for you. And I'm excited for you! You helped Mr. Schue put together a really good squad when the school year started, and I'm sure you'll do some good for them in preparing for Regionals."

"Yeah, Mercedes just texted me. She's flying back to help them out with vocals," Kurt said.

"How does she find all that money to fly back for Grease, Thanksgiving, the wedding, and coaching Regionals?" Rachel asked.

"Well, she definitely had to make some sacrifices," Kurt said. "You know, staying home over Spring Break, she spent winter break with her family in LA..."

"It says your flight leaves at eleven in the morning," Rachel informed Kurt. "Well, I'm happy for you folks. I hope they win at Regionals."

Kurt smiled. "Can you believe it was that time last year that you and Finn were about to throw away your lives?"

Rachel smiled with embarrassment and shook her head. "The naive minds of teens."

"Okay, all packed up!" Kurt exclaimed. "Now, do you think I should wear my tan sneakers or my dress shoes with these pants?"

* * *

Mike sat on the ground in the Joffrey Ballet studio, doing some lower-body stretches. Alvin, Mike's apartment neighbor who had started taking classes at Joffrey in January, walked into the studio as well.

"Hey Al'!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hey Mike," Alvin said excitedly, sitting down and accompanying Mike in stretches. Both were clothed in black tank tops and black pants.

"Hey everyone!" their instructor greeted. He was Rick Mallard, one of the most stunning instructors that Mike had since starting Joffrey. Though the class was only basic ballet, Rick had a lot of knowledge to offer to his students. The women in the class were infatuated with him, while the men in the class looked to their instructor as a new friend.

"I see you're all doing some stretches, so y'all can keep doing that while we get set up! Ladies, can you help me set the bar?"

Three excited girls dashed over to the far side of the wall to set the bar for the ballet exercises.

Mike and Alvin sat across from each other to help each other with stretches.

"Ow, ow!" Alvin exclaimed. "Cramp in my neck."

"You have to stop slouching your neck when you're on your laptop," Mike advised.

"Do you feel something vibrating?" Alvin asked.

Mike looked to his pocket and felt his phone vibrating. He went outside the door and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mike! It's Mr. Schue!"

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Mike said excitedly. "How may I help you?"

"Well, the New Directions are gearing up for Regionals right now," Will said.

"Only now?" Mike asked. "It's already the middle of April! Aren't Regionals usually like February or March?"

"Usually, but we have one of the last Regional performance dates in the country, so we're up in a couple of weeks, and I'll be perfectly honest here, we're not ready," Will said.

"Seriously?" Mike asked. "Well, I'm perfectly able to help out in any way that I can!"

"Do you think you could stop by Ohio for a couple of weeks to help out with choreography?" Will asked.

"Sure!" Mike exclaimed. "I'll just get it cleared with my instructors first."

"Great!" Will said. "I've already contacted Mercedes, and she's cleared her schedule to come back from LA for a couple of weeks," Will said.

Mike assured Will that he could be there by the following Monday.

He re-entered the ballet studio where the class was already doing pirouettes. Mike approached Rick.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Rick asked, moving towards a secluded corner of the class.

"Do you think I could get cleared to go to Ohio for a one or two weeks? My old high school show choir needs me for choreography training," Mike said.

"Impressive," Rick said. "But Mike, we have a really big exhibition coming up in three weeks, and it's part of your final grade. The next two weeks in this class are going to be really rigorous preparing for it."

"I already know most of these steps," Mike said.

"Being advanced doesn't excuse you from missing classes whenever you want," Rick said.

"I'll get Alvin to catch me up on the routines over Skype or something," Mike said. "I'll call you up if I ever need any help! I'll be back in Chicago a week or more before the exhibition, and I can be fully caught up by then."

Rick hesitated. "Okay, fine... But your grade in the class will drop of you don't participate in the practices. The most I can do is have you email me a few videos of you doing the routine on your own, and for extra credit, why don't you send me some clips of you teaching, and maybe a video of the final routine in live performance?"

Mike hesitated. "Hm... That's doable."

"Why don't you show me what you got right now?" Rick asked. "Alvin! Get up here. Can we get three ladies to partner up?"

Mike grinned and paired up with the curly-brown-haired one, while Mark took the blonde one, and Alvin got the black-haired one. Then they burst out with an elaborate ballet routine, as well as a little bit of tango.

Song: "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz

_Rick: Hello, tell me you know_  
_Yeah, you figured me out_  
_Something gave it away_  
_It would be such a beautiful moment_  
_To see the look on your face_  
_To know that I know that you know now_

_Alvin: And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_  
_You know nothing_  
_Well you and I_  
_Why, we go carrying on for hours on end_  
_We get along much better_  
_Than you and your boyfriend_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Mike: Well all I really wanna do is love you_  
_A kind much closer than friends use_  
_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_  
_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
_As the feeling inside keeps building_  
_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_  
_If it kills me_

_Alvin: How long, can I go on like this,_  
_Wishing to kiss you,_  
_Before I rightly explode?_  
_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me_  
_In fact it makes me nervous_  
_If I get caught I could be risking it all_

_Rick: Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_  
_In case I'm wrong_

_[Mike w/ Rick and Alvin harmonies: Chorus]_

_Rick: If I should be so bold_  
_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_  
_I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man_  
_But I never said a word_  
_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

_Alvin: All I really wanna do is love you_  
_A kind much closer than friends use_  
_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_  
_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
_As the feeling inside keeps building_  
_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_  
_If it kills me_  
_If it kills me_  
_I think it might kill me_

_Mike: And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
_Yeah, the feeling inside keeps building_  
_I'll find a way to you if it kills me_  
_If it kills me_  
_It might kill me_

The class applauded enthusiastically.

"Well, Mike," Rick said breathlessly. "I think you are safe to go back home for a while, and come back in time for the exhibition."

"Just promise you'll come back the week before," Alvin tipped.

Mike laughed. "I'll be back in no time. Thank you guys so much! I'll keep you all posted."


	24. Wonderful: The Future's Coming

**It's almost the end, and I'm pleased to announce my summer fanfiction project: Glee Season 5 (catchy title pending). Thanks for a loyal readership! Everything that I'm working on college-wise is to set up for the characters' new storylines in that fanfiction. Some schools are real, others are fictional. **

**Here is an extension to the latest episode, "Wonder-ful." There were a lot of missing characters here, so I'm hoping to put some wonder into their storylines as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is this so hard?" Santana asked in the NYADA library, where she sat with Brody, trying to figure out her college plans for the next year.

"You seriously didn't go through this process in your sophomore year of high school?" Brody asked. "When I was in high school my counselor had us pick six colleges in our sophomore year, and then research them in depth in junior year, so that by the time you reached senior year, applying was the only thing you had to do."

Santana groaned.

"Let's just open up the parameters on the CollegeBoard college match maker," Brody said, taking over the computer and clicking on some stuff. "So as long as they accept transfer college credits, it's in New York, it's coed, it has a dance major, and dance activities, then, I guess the perfect matches would be listed here!"

Santana looked at the results. "Adelphi, City University of New York: Hunter, Long Island University C.W. Post Campus, SUNY at Buffalo?"

"Well, assuming you still want to live in Bushwick, I think Buffalo is out of the question," Brody said. "But the rest, they're pretty close! Adelphi is about 18 miles away from Bushwick, Hunter College is about 9, the Brookville campus is actually 24 miles but it's only about a 37 minute drive. Why don't you look at them and see which one you like? I'm going to go to the bathroom, but when I get back, we're setting you up to apply. It's too late to apply for the first semester, but January 2014 is a good bet. Plus, you'd still be a freshman, so you can just start your sophomore year in the fall of 2014 like everyone else."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, Brody. I never thought I'd admit to this, but you are a pretty good New York mentor."

With that, Santana clicked on the schools of interest.

Adelphi was a beautiful suburban campus, and it even had intramural and club cheerleading. However, the estimated total was $38,020, and that's if Santana lived at home in Bushwick. The CUNY Hunter campus was very much urban, didn't offer cheerleading, but the estimated total was only $21,000, much cheaper than Rachel and Kurt's NYADA tuition. The Long Island University C.W. Post campus was also suburban, no cheerleading, but the estimated net cost was $33,537, just a little over Rachel and Kurt's tuition for NYADA.

Santana pondered. Obviously, CUNY Hunter was the most affordable, but Adelphi had more of the stuff that she would be interested in, but for an extremely hectic price. But, the Hunter campus was a lot closer to home, and the most affordable…

"City College of New York: Hunter College it is!"

* * *

Emma was tidying up her office with a huge grin on her face. Will had just re-proposed to her, and she had just re-accepted, and they were doing their Wedding 2.0 after Regionals, date to be determined, of course.

She flipped over the sign on her office window: 'College counseling open!'

This was her busiest time of year. With the May 1st accept-by deadline rapidly approaching, all of McKinley's seniors were rushing for counseling about every little dilemma: college decisions, financial aid, anything.

Artie was, of course the first in the room, shoving two scholarship award letters forward as well as the acceptance letter to the Brooklyn Film Academy. He asked Emma how to decline the school's acceptance, which Emma was significantly shocked at.

"Why would you want to decline?" she asked.

"It's just too much for my mom," Artie said. "I did what you said and applied for as many scholarships as I could. I actually already did about twenty! Everything that has to do based on academic merit, financial need, community-based, ethnic-based, and disability-based scholarships, and I've gotten a lot, but my mom would still need to bite off her leg for it."

Emma continued to advise Artie through it, urging him not to decline BFA's acceptance just yet.

Blaine cancelled his appointment, but emailed Emma notifying her that NYADA had booked his audition date.

Tina was next.

"Here's my wait list notification for the Columbus College of Veterinary Medicine," Tina said.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you want to work with animals for the rest of your life?" she asked. "I mean, Brittany I could understand, seeing as she's the one who was accepted to a chicken factory and does all sorts of weird stuff with her cat. I honestly figured you'd be the one off to MIT and she'd be the one going to vet school!"

"You'd think," Tina said. "But you know how things are with families like mine, not to be racist. But you saw how it was with Mike's parents, and mine are the same way; perfectionists who think the only good careers out there are ones about medicine and law. If I don't make it into acting, at least veterinary medicine is something with secure pay and fairly secure job security. My parents still support me, but everyone should have a backup plan."

"Okay," Emma said hesitantly. "But please don't defer your acceptances to any of those performing arts schools. You've wanted to be a performer for a long time now, I don't want you to throw it all away in the same way Mike almost did."

Tina nodded. "Thanks for your help, Ms. P!"

Brittany was off touring MIT, so Sam was the only Glee Club senior left.

"So I just barely made all those deadlines for the four-year colleges," Sam said. "But so far here's what I got."

Emma looked at college acceptance letters from the University of Lima, Allen County Community College, and Murray State University, all of which had pretty good acceptance rates for Sam's grades and test scores. Then there was also an acceptance to Campbellsville University in Kentucky, and the University of Cincinnati, and then a wait list notification from Kentucky State University.

"Well, these are all good fits!" Emma exclaimed. Let's look at the costs…"

Sam slid forward the cost comparison chart that Emma had him fill out the week previous.

University of Lima: $31,461 on campus, $32,315 off campus, $26,185 at home

Allen County Community College: $9,132 on campus, $16,512 off campus, $13,812 at home

Murray State University: $17,968 on campus, $10,330 off campus, $10,330 at home

Campbellsville University: $34,646 on campus, $30,946 off campus, $29,821 at home

University of Cincinnati: $43,424 on campus, $43,034 off campus, $37,235 at home

Kentucky State University: $19,084 on campus, $21,092 off campus, $12,504 at home

Emma winced. "Yeah, naturally the Ohio schools are more expensive because you're legally a resident of Kentucky, so you pay out-of-state tuition in Ohio… However, financial aid might be easier to qualify for because the estimated family contribution on your FAFSA is, oddly enough, ten dollars."

Sam sighed. "I guess right now, Allen County and Murray state are my best bets."

Emma nodded. "Don't give up hope yet. May 1st is only a couple weeks away, so you still have some time to make a decision."

Emma watched as Sam slumped out the door. She really felt for him, as well as all of her students this year. For some people, like Blaine and strangely enough Brittany, college was a simple transition. For others, it was a live or die move.

* * *

Mercedes and Mike stood at the front of the room testing the strongest singers on their belting ability when Will walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Great news! As you know, Joe had to take a few weeks away from Glee Club to focus on a project for his church, and Joe is back fresh from his Deputation Team retreat at New Jersey!"

The club applauded as Joe walked into the room.

"What did you folks do in New Jersey, Joe?" Mercedes asked.

"We did some cleaning up from the damage of Hurricane Sandy," Joe said. "Cleaning up rubble, rebuilding homes, helping out at homeless shelters, and we've been fundraising for a month. It was a great experience."

"Praise," Mercedes sighed.

"And that's not all!" Will exclaimed.

Sugar walked into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"I haven't been out of town like Joe, but I had to take off Glee for a while to focus on my grades, since my dad's not quite satisfied with the education I'm getting here, but, guess what Kurt and I coordinated!" Sugar exclaimed.

Kurt wheeled into the room with two hangars draped with purple costumes.

"Regionals costumes!" Kurt and Sugar exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness!" Tina exclaimed happily, getting up to feel the fabric. "Thank goodness I don't have to do that this year!"

"And none of you will!" Sugar exclaimed. "Speaking from experience it should be considered human cruelty to force the club newbies to take on costume duty, so all you guys, be grateful that you still have your thumbs with no holes in them."

"Yeah, my internship adviser Isabelle and I debated on the fabric and we decided that you guys are former National champs! That makes you guys royalty in the show choir world, and what better way to showcase that than the royal color itself? Purple!" Kurt explained. "Isabelle imported the fabric from England—"

"And my dad paid an expert seamstress to sew them up for you!" Sugar exclaimed. "I used all of your costume sizes that Tina got me from _Grease_, so I hope none of you gained any weight."

Marley squirmed uneasily in her seat, but Kitty placed her hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Mercedes said, dashing out of the room.

"Well, looks like that's one big thing we can cross of our list," Mike said, as Will and Kurt placed the costumes at the far end of the room. "But now—"

Mike welcomed Jake to the front of the room where they burst into an impressive dance routine.

_Jake:  
Brother says he's tellin'  
'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl  
Just don't tell and I'll give you  
Anything you want in this whole wide world  
Mama gives you money for Sunday school  
You trade yours for candy after church is through_

_Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall_

_Sugar:_  
_You nasty boy!_

_Jake:_  
_Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the hall_  
_You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right_  
_But while you were doin' it, it sure felt outta sight_

* * *

Will, Kurt, Mercedes, and Mike crowded around the piano after Glee rehearsal ended, after Artie's performance of "For Once In My Life."

"So we need to figure out the Regionals set list," Will said.

"Why isn't Finn here?" Kurt asked. "Isn't he kind of like co-director or something?"

"He's busy with midterms and stuff," Mike said.

"So he'll be officially named co-director after Regionals," Finn said. "For now, it's just my name on the set list as director."

"Alright, so do we want to do what we usually do and have a soloist, a duet, and a group number?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure about a soloist this year," Will said. "There's just so much talent here, and I'm honestly a little uneasy about whether we're going to make it to Nationals this year. So, instead of risking fewer voices to get us there, I want to showcase as many voices as possible and just maximize everyone's show choir experience this year."

"Okay, so we can scrap the soloist," Mercedes said.

"My original plan was to have Blaine as soloist, but we can keep an open eye and enter two group numbers," Will said.

"What if we have two group numbers, one for boys, and one for girls?" Mike asked.

"That would work great!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Okay, let's give 'I Love It' to the girls. The soprano part has to go to Unique; I mean that voice."

"Kitty really impressed me with her range this week, so put her on mezzo," Kurt suggested.

"Tina on alto and then Brittany on contralto?" Will asked.

"Got it," Mike said, taking down the notes. "And hopefully we can get Sugar and Jake to be lead dancers to make them feel involved?"

"Sounds like a plan," Will said. "Now, for the boys, how about 'Hall of Fame?'"

"Yes!" Mike exclaimed. "The audience is going to be all over that!"

"Artie on countertenor and Sam on tenor," Kurt said.

"Joe HAS to sing this time," Mercedes said.

"Give him bass, and then Ryder on baritone," Mike said. "And that right there is a KILLER song."

"And then we have Blaine and Marley working on an original duet," Will said. "Guys, I think this is going to be a pretty awesome set list!"

The four of them high-fived and laughed as Will signed the contracts, sealed the envelope, and delivered the set to the Show Choir Board of Directors.


	25. All or Nothing: Regionals

**Not the best seasonal finale in my opinion, but this has actually made me (unofficially) announce a SECOND summer fanfiction project: Glee's Actual Season 5. **

**The first project will be a 22-chapter fanfiction about the Glee universe from September 2013 until May 2014.**

**The second project will be roughly a 12-chapter fanfiction about the Glee universe from late April 2013 through the rest of the school year, plus summer vacation! **

**The graduation chapter for this fanfiction will be a time skip, and will be posted shortly after my own graduation, so you can expect it in late May or early June. **

**And now, fifteen more minutes of "All or Nothing."**

* * *

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Santana asked after the episode of _Fondue for Two _was concluded.

Turns out, Brittany's deal with M.I.T. was sealed. They were proposing her immediate admission into M.I.T.'s summer courses program due to their eagerness to work out the Brittany code, which thanks to some MIT math students, was already a trending tag on Twitter.

Unfortunately for Brittany, because of her 0.2 grade point average, McKinley was making her do summer school courses to make up for all the mandatory credits she didn't complete. That'd mean she would've had to turn down MIT's offer to go to college summer school.

That's why their proposition was simple: Get a GED and go straight to college.

It actually worked. Brittany's SAT secret worked again on her GED exam; just filling in A for a while, then B, then a random D, then a bunch of C's, etc.

Santana fully understood everything.

"I'm happy for you, Britt," she said. "But you're going to need to tell everyone this as soon as possible."

Brittany hugged Santana as both their eyes filled with tears.

"It'll be alright," Santana whispered. "And on the bright side, Massachusetts isn't that far away from New York."

* * *

"This is bad," Mike muttered.

"We are about to forfeit this thing if we don't find two people to sub in for Ryder and Brittany," Mercedes sighed.

"We're gonna have to go to repeat mode and pick and choose from the band guys again," Tina said.

"Sorry guys," Artie said to his band friends.

"We'd might as well take the same two guys who helped us with last year's Sectionals," Blaine said.

"But we need a girl to take over Brittany's part of the choreography," Sugar piped.

"Are you sure EVERY last one of the TroubleTones has graduated?" Sam asked.

"No, there are still two left," Sugar said. "But they wouldn't be interested. Show choir to them isn't the same without Santana and Mercedes."

"I can maybe force Dottie Kazatori to do it for us!" Tina suggested.

"Okay, I'm thinking we're just going to have one band boy and one orchestra girl to stand in for Ryder and Brittany," Will said. "And we'll just have them swaying in the background in one of the songs, and we'll have the twelve we need for the roster."

Thankfully, Ryder and Brittany would both show up momentarily.

* * *

The New Directions finished performing their set and ran back stage to await the results.

"What do you guys think?" Marley asked nervously.

"Girl, I'm so used to winning from my time on Vocal Adrenaline, but I'm just not sure this time around," Unique said. "But here's hoping the judges know how to properly reward the National show choir champions who also boast the National show choir MVP!"

"We did the best we could, but I've got a really good feeling about this," Jake said.

"I do too," said a sweet voice from behind them.

It was Frida Romero, the girl who sang lead on two of the Hoosierdaddies' songs.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were stellar out there!" Sugar exclaimed. "You should go out for American Idol or something!"

Frida giggled. "Thanks! But I was so impressed with your folks' performance. You guys really sang and danced like a team."

"Well, so did you," Will said. "I've got to say, your voice is AMAZING and very well-trained!"

"I know you know that," Frida said sarcastically. "When I was warming up my belting to 'The Star-Spangled Banner,' I saw you spying on me from the mirror on my piano.

Will looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, spying on the competition is kind of a tradition for this club," Blaine said. "I myself was discovered at my old school by a spy from this school who eventually became my... Um..."

"Well, I definitely think it's a tight race," Artie said.

"I'm not so confident about us," Frida sighed. "There's a reason the other four girls surrounded me when we broke into the dance numbers. I didn't get the routine down and we were hoping their height would mask me from the judges."

"Well, it worked, because I didn't notice a thing, and I have a damn good eye for spotting choreography errors," Kitty said, returning from the dressing room.

"Oh, well that's funny, because so am I!" Frida snapped with a diva-ish-but-still-kind manner. "And the girl over there who obviously can't sing who was doing the robot dance on the side was distracting."

"Oh snap, that little kitten's got claws!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, the only real kitty over here is the Kitty," Kitty snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"You ain't goin' come my way," Frida said kindly, turning around and whipping Kitty with her twirling dress.

Meanwhile, in the judges' office…

"Let's get this show on the road, and let us remember our vow to impartial judging," Warden William said.

"Yeehaw!" the football coach exclaimed.

"Gosh, this is so suspenseful!" Lady Marvelous sighed as she unwound herself from her flexible position.

"Alright, let's go straight into it, part A, club spirit!" Coach Finger said. "Being a football coach, I as well as anyone knows that a win is all about the spirit! And I must say, the Waffletoots had none of it!"

"And that's so shocking because the Waffletoots came in third place at the Nationals in New York in 2011, losing only to second-place Vocal Adrenaline and first-place Portland Scale Blazers!" Lady Marvelous said.

"I think the Hoosierdaddies definitely looked really into it, but they didn't mold into unison as well as the other teams. It was obvious that they were only putting in secret weapons: that Filipino girl on vocals and the black one on dance," Warden William said.

"New Directions was definitely into it; you can tell they are ready and driven for Nationals," Lady Marvelous said.

"How about singing skill?" the coach asked. "The Hoosierdaddies were absolutely on fire!"

"The McKinley group was good, but the girls' number sounded way out of whack. It almost made me throw up. The only thing that saved them for me was the two girls doing that intricate dance in the beginning," Warden William said.

"And New Directions featured a lot more voices than the Hoosierdaddies and the Waffletoots, to show that this is a very universally talented team," Lady Marvelous said.

"Truthfully, I don't think either of the groups met the bar," the coach said. "I mean, the Waffletoots put me to sleep, the lead singer on the Hoosierdaddies totally forgot all the choreography, and the New Directions' singing itself didn't show their full talent that they should boast as national champs."

"Well, let's get to voting," the warden said.

* * *

The announcer had the audience in their seats and ready for the results.

"First up, we will be awarding a medal of honor to the individual possessing the best performance as a soloist," the announcer said.

The football coach stood center-stage with the golden microphone-shaped medal.

"And this award goes to… Frida Romero of the Hoosierdaddies!"

Frida grinned and shot Kitty an "in-your-face" look as she ran forward to accept her award in the dimmed auditorium.

"Next, we will be presenting medals to the pair of individuals who presented the best quality as a duet duo…"

The warden stood in the center of the stage with two bass clef medals and two treble clef medals, just in case the duets were both-male or both-female like many schools do, including the Waffletoots.

"This goes to Blaine Anderson and Marley Rose of the New Directions!"

Marley's mouth opened in shock as the New Directions leaped in glee behind her.

Marley's mom, in the stands, wiped a tear off her cheek as she applauded with the audience for her daughter.

Blaine and Marley stepped forward to accept their bass and treble clef medals.

"And finally, the groups' overall awards presentation!"

And, of course, the Waffletoots got third, the Hoosierdaddies got second, and the New Directions got first!

As everyone hurried back to the dressing rooms, Frida walked forward to the New Directions with her medal shining upon her chest.

"Great job you guys; y'all are gonna kill it in LA next month," Frida said with a smile.

"You too, congrats on the award," Sam said graciously. "Your voice is a killer!"

"Thanks," Frida said sweetly. "Just be ready for next year, if we ever meet again. It's gonna be a bloodbath! Who knows where Nationals will be next year?"

"Well, that's a lot of blood baths we've gotta be ready for," Joe said after Frida left. "I mean, being top-dogs in the show choir world means we've got a lot of enemies on our backs. I mean, the Unitards, the Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline…"

"Don't forget Aural Intensity and the Jane Addams Academy," Artie said. "Them juvie bitches be clawin' at our behinds and wheels if we ever face them again."

"Don't count out the deaf choir either," Brittany said.

"Well guys, I think it's time we direct all of our attention to the Nationals," Tina said. "We are the last of fifty teams to qualify to face off in L.A."

"That's right!" Mike exclaimed, coming back from the auditorium.

"And y'all are lucky because Nationals is in your home girl's new home territory," Mercedes giggled.

"Are you guys going home?" Joe asked.

"Yup, I'm headed back to Chicago tomorrow morning," Mike sighed.

"And my plane back to L.A. leaves tomorrow afternoon," Mercedes said.

"We're really going to miss you," Sugar said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, thanks for everything you've helped us with," Joe said.

"Well, you guys work hard! And I'll see you guys in L.A. real soon!" Mercedes exclaimed, turning around and heading towards the exit.

* * *

"Thank you, Glee Club seniors, for showing up to the emergency meeting," Will said at the seat of the piano.

"So, as you all know, my immediate departure for Massachusetts means that our squad is only down to eleven members," Brittany said. "With Ryder planning to leave, that puts us down to ten."

"So what are we going to do?" Tina asked. "If we forfeit this because of a blank roster then the Hoosierdaddies will be the ones going to Nationals!"

"That's why we need to call find new members," Will said. "Do you guys know ANYONE who would be able to compete with us?"

"Stoner Brett and DeWanda Umber?" Sam asked. "I mean, they can at least dance okay."

"What about Zizes?" Artie asked. "I'm not sure if she's willing to drop her cool factor, but it's a thought."

"I'm still up for getting Dottie Kazatori into this," Tina said.

"What if we clone Mercedes again?" Brittany asked. "We can say they're twins."

"Well, whatever the means, we NEED two, maybe three people on board to be on the safe side for Nationals," Will said. "Last year we won Nationals with an ensemble of twenty-two people. We've lost our eight seniors, we've lost six of the Trouble-Tones, we're losing Brittany, we need to get cracking. There isn't a whole lot of time left."


	26. Sequel: Remember All the Times We Had

**A lot of this stems from my own graduation experiences this past weekend. I've always felt a connection to the Glee C/O 2013 seniors because I grew up with them. Though they'll be graduating in Season 5, they are already graduates in my heart. So enjoy this chapter! Also, I've left out the whole 'Nationals' plot just because I really didn't see any purpose in writing it. It may come in a Season 4 sequel though. **

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the graduating class of 2013 of the musical theater program at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts," Madam Tibideaux announced, watching as black and gold caps flew up into the air.

Momentarily, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana went forward to congratulate Adam.

"Congratulations, Adam!" Kurt exclaimed, giving Adam a hug. Adam took their three graduation present envelopes into his hand and hugged the two girls.

"Thank you guys so much for opening your home up to me this year," Adam said graciously.

"Gosh, that British accent is getting to me," Santana sniffled. "I'm going to miss it!"

"So what's next for you, are you staying in New York?" Rachel asked.

Adam shrugged. "I'm booking a couple of auditions here in New York, but if all fails, I shall return to Essex and see where my life takes me from there," he said.

"Well, we wish you all the best in your future endeavors," Kurt said.

"Thanks again for coming, everyone!" Adam exclaimed. "Are you guys staying here?"

"I'll be here over the summer, but these two are kinda spending most of summer back home in Ohio," Rachel said.

"Well, if you ever need someone to keep you company, you can call me," Adam said.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled.

"Well, we've got to get going. We have a flight back to Ohio leaving in four hours," Kurt said. "Congrats again!"

"Have a safe trip!" Adam called.

Adam stood on stage, in the middle of a spotlight, starting to sing.

**Song: "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton**

_Adam: I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

_{In the McKinley auditorium, the four graduates sit together on stools (Artie in his wheelchair), staring at a nonexistent audience.}_

_Artie: I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_  
_I will find my way, if I can be strong_  
_I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while_  
_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

_Sam: Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate_  
_Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_  
_And a thousand years, would be worth the wait_  
_It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

_Tina: And I won't look back, I can go the distance_  
_And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_  
_It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope_  
_Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

_Blaine: But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_  
_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_{Flying back to Ohio from Massachusetts, Brittany looks down upon the city lights.}_

_Brittany: Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its' harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

_Adam: I will search the world, I will face its harms_  
_Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

* * *

In the choir room, Will was writing the word 'Remember' on the board.

"'Remember,'" he read. "I know a lot of you underclassmen may feel eager to get out of these halls, but high school is four years of your life, just one small part to the whole, but that small part is probably the most impacting, memorable, and most important part of your life. I know that a lot of you seniors are only now starting to feel the doors of childhood closing around you, and that's why I want to dedicate this week to not only saying goodbye, but to remember all the good times we've had. So, this week, we are going to honor our seniors. Like last year, seniors, sing a song to say goodbye to us, and underclassmen, I understand that you're working on a gift for the seniors, so let's get to work!"

"Underclassman meeting in Mr. Schue's office, pronto," Unique said, shuffling everyone over to the office.

"Okay, so what are we doing for the seniors?" Marley asked.

"Okay, so Sugar is getting some of the media students to pull footage of the seniors' best moments and put it into a video," Joe explained. "Instead of putting background music to it, we're going to be singing live to the video at the end-of-the-year Glee Club party."

"Fantastic," Kitty said, "And we're going to be singing Carrie Underwood's 'Whenever You Remember' for the occasion. Y'all may not know this about me, but I have a killer country voice."

"I know," Jake said. "At the beginning of the year you said you were a bad Carrie Underwood song once you got going."

"Well, this time it's a good Carrie Underwood song," Sugar said. "It's a fantastic choice for it. It's totally going to make them cry."

Back in the choir room, Will was getting his guitar out.

"Well, with the underclassmen planning something, I think it's appropriate that I give you seniors a special gift, from four of your favorite teachers," Will said.

"Four?" Tina asked.

"Two," Shannon said.

"Three," Emma followed.

"And four," Sue echoed.

"And five," Brittany said, entering the room.

Shocked, the four other seniors went up to hug and kiss her.

"We kept it a surprise, but I really wanted Brittany here to receive this gift," Will said. "So, Brittany, how have things been with you?"

"Great," Brittany said. "Since I couldn't have graduated high school anyway with my 0.2 G.P.A. I got my G.E.D. but I'm starting the summer term at M.I.T. so I'm really excited."

"Well, that's great," Sue said. "Brittany, in the five years that I've had you, you were always a valuable Cheerio to me, and I'm sorry that I almost had you climb into a cannon that could have blown you to bits, but you were one of my most prized dancers that I have ever had in over twenty years of teaching. And to Asian and Other Gay, thank you very much for your short-lived dedication to the Cheerios when you thought that Glee Club was over."

"Sam and Artie," Shannon said. "I can't thank you guys again for not only being great football players, but great friends to have in this school. And Tina, thank you for joining the football team for that one game in sophomore year. Even though you got tackled, you were the crowd favorite that night."

"All of you have come so far, and I'm going to be so proud when I hand you those diplomas when you walk across the stage," Emma said proudly.

**Song: "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts**

_Emma: I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
Shannon: And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
Sue: And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
Will: If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_Will & Shannon: But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_All: My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_Will: I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_  
_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Will & Emma: Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
_And you always give more than you take._

_Will: But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_  
_All: My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Will: Yeah, this, is my wish._

_Shannon: My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_All: Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Shannon: Yeah, this, is my wish. (Sue & Emma: My wish for you…)_

_Will: This is my wish (Sue & Emma: My wish for you…)_  
_Shannon: I hope you know somebody loves you (Sue & Emma: My wish for you…)_  
_Will: May all your dreams stay big (Sue & Emma: My wish for you…)_

* * *

The Glee Club's end-of-year celebration was held in the school cafeteria. Sugar and Unique were busy setting up decorations with Coach Roz as the students filed in.

"Guys, look who's home!" Will announced, beckoning all eight of the Glee Club's Class of 2012 into the room.

After a brief exchange of hugs and kisses, everyone was settled down into their tables.

After dinner, the graduated New Directions sat on stools in front of all the tables.

"So, guys, the big day is here," Quinn said gently.

"Everything is about to change in the blink of an eye," Mike said.

"You'll all be heading in your separate directions. After this weekend, some of you may never see some of your classmates ever again," Mercedes said sadly.

"But one thing is for certain: you guys, and we are, all one family," Puck said.

"Glee Club will never die in our hearts because it's taught us all so much," Finn said. "And though the original New Directions will soon be history, I have total faith in our newcomers that they will perpetuate the glory of Glee in the years to come, and so forth as long as New Directions continues to stand up for who we are as individuals."

"And I want you all to know that there is nothing wrong with coming back to school to visit," Santana said. "You will get homesick. There will be times when you consider leaving college for good and coming home to be a waitress at Breadstix, but stick through it."

"We all know that this school has given us so much," Kurt said. "Others might bag on us for lurking the halls of high school after graduation, but as long as you come back to give back for what McKinley has done for you, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But it is time to move on," Rachel said. "We're all young men and women now, leaving the nest to pursue our dreams and show the world what we can do. So make wise decisions. Keep the big picture in mind. And always remember where you come from. I know I didn't really get to meet any of you newcomers this year, unlike all my other classmates, but when I'm in New York, I know that it's this club, this group of people, that helped me get to where I am today, and that same torch will be passed onto you and to those beyond."

"So, we have a little gift for you folks today," Quinn said sweetly. "I'm sure you've all heard 'Seasons of Love' from _RENT_. Obviously the lyrics have worth to where your life stands now, and this is how we want to show our gratitude to all of you seniors, because we wouldn't be who we are without your support."

**Song: "Seasons of Love" from **_**RENT**_

_All: Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

_In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_  
_Six Hundred Minutes_  
_How Do You Measure_  
_A Year In The Life?_

_How About Love?_  
_How About Love?_  
_How About Love?_  
_Measure In Love_

_Seasons of Love._  
_Seasons of Love._

_Mercedes: Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_  
_Six Hundred Minutes_  
_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_  
_Journeys To Plan_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand_  
_Six Hundred Minutes_  
_How Do You Measure The Life_  
_Of A Woman Or A Man_

_Puck: In Truth That She Learned_  
_Or In Times That He Cried_  
_In Bridges He Burned_  
_Or The Way That She Died_

_All:_  
_It's Time Now - To Sing Out_  
_Though The Story Never Ends_  
_Let's Celebrate_  
_Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

_Remember the Love_  
_Remember the Love_  
_Remember the Love_  
_Measure In Love_

_Mercedes: Oh you got to you got to remember the love,_  
_You know that love is a gift from up above_  
_Share love, give love, spread love_  
_Measure, measure your life in love._

_ALL_  
_Seasons Of Love(2x)_

_Mercedes: Measure your life, measure your life in love_

Tina, Sam, Artie, and Blaine wiped tears out of their eyes as they went up to hug the seniors that came before them.

Just then, Sugar wheeled a projector into the room.

"Make way, make way!" she exclaimed. "Senior music video coming through!"

"What is this?" Artie laughed.

"We put together a little flashback video of you folks in all your glory," Unique said.

"Hope you guys enjoy!" Marley said, joining the line of underclassmen on the stools in front of the microphones.

**SONG: "Whenever You Remember" by Carrie Underwood**

As Brad started playing the piano, Will popped up on the video.

"When I first started New Directions, Tina and Artie were among the first five people to audition, and they were the two tiniest fish in our little ensemble singing 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat.' Both of them had confidence issues. Tina with her stutter, Artie struggling with his condition getting in the way of achieving his best in Glee Club. But throughout their freshman year, they grew into stronger kids thanks to the support that Glee Club gave them."

As the singing started, the video flashed back to Tina standing on the ladder, singing "True Colors_,"_ as well as Artie singing 'Dancing With Myself' alone in the auditorium, then to the New Directions' "Jump!" music video for the Mattress Land advertisement, and finally, to their very first Regionals.

_Joe: When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

Will popped back up on screen, saying, "In their sophomore year, Artie and Tina were on their way to becoming the well-rounded independent people that they are today; but, I got a new student to take under my wing that year: Sam Evans; someone who struggled along the social pyramid both in and out of school, and it was through the Glee Club that they were all supported through their tough ordeals, and I am so proud of how far they have come since sophomore year."

The video flashed back to Artie being wheeled into the "Marry You" performance by Brittany, then to Sam singing a duet with Quinn at the 2010 Sectionals, then Sam and Artie doing the Justin Bieber tribute week singing "Somebody to Love," then Brittany doing the splits in the disastrous performance of "Tik Tok," followed by Sam and Artie singing "Friday" at prom, and then Artie and Tina singing together during "Light up the World" at Nationals in New York.

_[Chorus]_  
_Kitty: Whenever you remember times gone by_  
_Remember how we held our heads so high_  
_When all this world was there for us_  
_And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
_Marley: Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
_Remember how we reached that dream together_  
_Whenever you remember_

"In their junior year, Artie, Tina, and Sam really stepped up to the plate at becoming Glee Club upperclassmen, taking their new recruits under their own wings to make them feel welcomed. That followed true for another new student as well: Blaine Anderson, who immediately graced our club with the star power we needed, combined with all 22 people on our Nationals roster, to emerge as the champions."

The video flashed back to Blaine dancing in "You Can't Stop the Beat," Tina's trio with Mike and Kurt at the Jackson-themed Sectionals, followed by Sam singing in "We Are Young," then Blaine rapping with Santana at the 2012 Regionals, Tina and Brittany singing in both "Cell Block Tango" and "Shake It Out," and then Tina's line in "Edge of Glory" at the vintage-themed Nationals. As the second round of the chorus came up, the video started going through a picture slideshow, showing Tina in her Lady Gaga bubble dress in freshman year, Sam in his football uniform in sophomore year, Artie's walking device at Christmas in sophomore year, Blaine starring as Tony in _West Side Story_, and Brittany singing "Run the World" in her first senior year, and then a group shot of the 2013 Nationals roster in Chicago, and the Glee Club's first ever yearbook photo in the McKinley Thunderclap.

_Jake: When you think back on all we've done_  
_I hope you're proud_  
_When you look back and see how far we've come_  
_It was our time to shine_  
_Ryder: And nobody could hold us down_  
_They thought they'd see us fall_  
_But we, we stood so tall_  
_And no we won't forget_

_Kitty: Whenever you remember times gone by_  
_Remember how we held our heads so high_  
_When all this world was there for us_  
_And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
_Marley: Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
_Remember how we reached that dream together_  
_Whenever you remember_

_Unique: Yeah, Oh_

"In their senior year, they gained another person to the Class of 2013, Brittany S. Pierce, who's always been our ball of light in Glee Club with her quirky and fun-loving personality. In their senior year, they all demonstrated what it really meant to be a leader, and were true epitomes of how far one can be developed through the arts. It was that platform that I used to preach my views on arts education in Washington D.C. earlier this year, and I am so grateful to have gotten to meet, teach, and learn with students like all of you. Seniors, I am really going to miss you. Please, keep in touch. You all mean the world to me, so be safe, and have a great graduation."

The video showed individual pictures of Tina, Blaine, Artie, Sam, and Brittany, followed by more video montages, consisting of the diva-off of "Call Me Maybe," Tina singing "Gangnam Style" at Sectionals, Blaine taking the lead on "Some Nights," Artie wheeling across the stage during "Mamma Mia," Sam singing the lead on "Footloose," Brittany singing "Tell Him" with Marley, followed by the New Directions singing "This is the New Year" and "Anything Could Happen."

_We claimed the brightest star_  
_And we, we came so far_  
_You know that we, we showed them all_  
_And no they won't forget_

_Yeah_

_All: Whenever you remember times gone by_  
_Remember how we held our heads so high_  
_Kitty: When all this world was there for us_  
_And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
_All: Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
_Remember how we reached that dream together_  
_Whenever you remember_

_Joe: Whenever you remember_

_Unique: Oh, whenever you remember_

With their faces drenched in tears, the seniors and Brittany got up to hug all the underclassmen, Mr. Schue, and even Brad.

"Alright guys, get a good night's sleep, because graduation is tomorrow!" Will said.

* * *

All of the 2013 graduates, including Lauren Zizes, Becky Jackson, and Jacob Ben Israel, began processing into their seats. Since it wasn't raining outside like last year, the graduation ceremony was hosted on the football stadium during the evening time. The seats on the field began filling up with students emblazoned in their red caps and gowns.

On a big screen behind them, each of the graduates popped up to give a thank you speech.

"Hello, my name is Artie Abrams, and I would just like to thank all of my family and friends for the support, and especially to Mr. and Mrs. Schue for the many opportunities."

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I would like to thank all of the faculty, staff, and students at both Dalton Academy and McKinley High for allowing me to be who I am, and to Kurt, Sam, and Tina, thanks for helping me to find the right path."

"Good evening, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and I would like to thank my loving family and my amazing friends for all the love and support."

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans, and I would like to thank my family for always being there for me, and just know that I will always be there for you. And Glee Club, you are all my family too."

"Hi, I'm Jacob Ben Israel, and I would like to thank all of my loyal blog readers. And to Quinn, Rachel, Ms. Holliday, and Brittany, I will always love you! Wait for me!"

"Hi, I'm Becky Jackson, and I want to thank my mom, Coach Sue, and all of the Cheerios for giving me the best four years of high school that I could ever ask for."

"Sup, I'm Lauren Zizes, I wanna thank all my family, my singing friends, and my wrestling enemies, for supporting me and everything."

Finally, all of the class processed into their seats to "Pomp & Circumstance," and were ready to begin the ceremony.

After singing "The Star Spangled Banner," Principal Figgins ascended the stage.

"Welcome, families and friends, to the commencement ceremony for the William McKinley High School Class of 2013. At this time, we would like to ask that all cellular phones be silenced, all noise makers are put away, and all confetti cannons are disarmed. There is a $75 cleanup fee if confetti cannons go off."

Down on the stadium, Sue was hurriedly ushering her Cheerios to cover her confetti cannons with tarps.

"At this time, I would like to call up the class salutatorian, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang," Figgins announced.

Tina ascended the stage and planted herself in front of the microphone.

"'By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy,'" she began. "This quote was spoken by the late Ms. Lillian Adler, long-time director of the McKinley High School Glee Club before her passing in 1997. I speak of this quote because my life has been greatly impacted by the legacy that she has left. Her teachings have inspired my Glee Club director, Mr. Will Schuester, to take over her job sixteen years after his National victory in 1993 in Branson, Missouri.

"But what does that mean, exactly? Opening yourself up to joy? When I first started Glee Club, I guess I didn't know what joy meant. I had fun in Glee Club, sure. I made a lot of friends in Glee Club, definitely. But does all that automatically mean you're happy? I say no. See, a person can feel joy, but like the quote says, it's all about opening yourself up.

"Glee Club has always taught us to embrace who we are as individuals. Whether we be tall, short, brunette, blonde, gay, straight, extroverted, introverted, jock, or nerd, anything is possible if you open yourself up. In my four years here, I've definitely learned how to open myself up, and have seen all of my classmates defying the status quo. Ever since the 6th grade, I developed a fake stutter just so people would leave me alone, but when I got to high school, did I want to be left alone anymore? Once I opened myself up, and dropped my stutter, that's when my life started to turn around for the better, and only after I opened myself up, the joy just came to me. Looking back on my four years, it definitely wasn't perfect, but none of us are. We all have our insecurities that can get in the way of achieving what we want to. But that's okay, because at the end of the day, you should ask yourself if you're proud of who you are. And I definitely was. When I was younger, looking forward to my high school years, I saw myself graduating on this stage here today, as a salutatorian or a valedictorian, but I never would have thought I had four years of performing arts behind me, four years of being friends with over a dozen amazing people, of achieving everything that I have achieved. And that's because I wasn't open to myself, open to others, or open to joy back then.

"The teachers at McKinley always ask us, what do you want your legacy to be? Well, my legacy that I'd like to leave behind to all of you is to open yourself up to joy. High school is probably one of the hardest times in your life emotionally and socially. High school is a four-year once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so don't _mess_ it up by not _opening_ yourself up. The point of any school is to discover who you are, and it cannot be accomplished if you yourself don't know what you want to be. We all know deep down what we want. It's just a matter of how comfortable we are to open those secrets up.

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and I am so proud to be graduating with the Class of 2013. And, at this time, the Class of 2013 would like to present to all of you our class song."

Tina pulled the microphone out of the stand and stood center-stage to lead the class. The orchestra began playing.

**Song: "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C**

_Tina: And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_[Chorus]_  
_All: As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs_  
_And we make the big money_  
_When we look back now_  
_Will our jokes still be funny?_  
_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule_  
_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

_[Chorus]_

_La, la, la, la:_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la:_  
_Artie: We will still be friends forever_

_Tina: Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow? (Artie: Somehow)_  
_I guess I thought that this would never end_  
_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_  
_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_  
_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye (Artie: It's not goodbye.)_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_[Repeat 1 (3x)]_

Principal Figgins ascended the stage with Emma as the audience applauded.

"And now," Principal Figgins began. "… will be the distribution of the diplomas, given to the graduated student by counselor Mrs. Emma Schuester. The names will be read by Ms. Roz Washington and Mr. Will Schuester, for the girls and boys, respectively."

The graduates went on stage to get their diploma from Emma before standing in the center and taking a picture with Principal Figgins. As the names were called, everyone screamed for their graduate. In attendance were familiar parents and family members, including Cooper Anderson, Nancy Abrams, Mr. and Mrs. Evans and Sam's two siblings, and Becky's mom.

"Artie Abrams."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Sam Evans."

"Jacob Ben Israel."

"Becky Jackson."

"Lauren Zizes."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Principal Figgins said. "I present to you the graduating class of 2013!"

Everyone cheered. Caps went flying into the air and everyone was hugging each other. Once the noise settled down, Principal Figgins continued.

"And now, we would like to welcome our valedictorian, Mr. Artie Abrams, on stage," Principal Figgins said.

The audience sat silently as a short microphone was situated for Artie.

"Classmates, friends, alumni, families, thank you so much for attending our graduation ceremony," Artie said. "Some of you folks who haven't met me before must have been a little surprised to see me wheeling on stage. Indeed, who would expect that the class valedictorian would be someone like me? When I was nine years old, I was involved in a car accident with my mom. She was fine, but I've been in the wheelchair ever since."

In the audience, Artie's mom brushed tears from her eyes.

"For several years, dealing with this adversity was really difficult. When I was a child, I dreamt of one day becoming a dancer. Even when I was a freshman, and the accident was already five years behind me, I kept the dream alive. Since then, being in the chair has been a normal routine. Knowing that I probably won't be a professional dancer one day, I was forced to explore other interests, and indeed, I found one: films. The excitement of directing people to accomplish your vision, to see your work on the big screen, being shown to what could be millions of people. In the fall, that dream will come to fruition as I begin my studies at the Brooklyn Film Academy in New York.

"Now, what does this have to do with anything, you might ask. Well, like salutatorian Cohen-Chang said, leaving high school should be about leaving some sort of legacy. Since I was a freshman, three new handicap ramps were installed at this school, making things so much easier for any other handicapable people at this school. When I joined Glee Club, I discovered how to manipulate my chair to match dance moves to able-bodied people. And all of this made me a stronger person. A disability shouldn't limit what you can achieve; rather, a disability should be your token of strength, to show others how strong you are to overcome adversity and accomplish things that you can set your mind to.

"When you're walking through school, or rather, _rolling_ through school, everyone looks up to somebody, but there are lots of people who look down on others. But should that be a message to say you don't belong? That you will never succeed? That you will never be who you want to be? Absolutely not. Even if you're an able-bodied person, who maybe lacks a skill necessary to accomplish a dream, take that as a token of strength to get better, to fight back and say, 'Even if I do lack this ability, I can still do it just as well as you can.'

"And that's the legacy that I hope I leave on everyone when I depart these halls: that just because you might be limited or restrained, there are still unlimited things that you can do, without being restrained by whatever or whoever brings you down.

"Graduates, I hope that the same has followed suit for you these past four years, and when you all go to your future endeavors, whether it be college, the military, or the workforce, that you continue to be tenacious and fearless, to reach for new heights no matter the restraint. Good luck to all of you in the future. And to everyone who stands before us today, I echo the question: what legacy will you leave, and what legacies have you followed?

"I'm Artie Abrams, and I'm so proud to be a member of the graduated class of 2013. Good evening everyone, and have a safe drive home!"

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Sue exploded two confetti cannons over the graduates.

Figgins walked over to her discreetly standing behind a trash can.

"That is a $150 cleanup fee," Figgins muttered.

"You can't prove that I fired that," Sue said, keeping a straight face.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Brittany sat alone on the auditorium stage, with a pile of envelopes and a stack of boxes at his side.

Artie rolled in.

"Back for one last look at the better part of our lives?" Artie asked.

"Yup," Brittany sighed.

"I just can't believe it's over," Sam sighed.

"Neither can we," Blaine said, walking in with Tina.

The five graduates sat down together at the front of the stage, sitting in silence as they stared at the stage floor that their tears, blood, and sweat fell down upon, to the chairs where hundreds of people sat watching their performances, to the announcer's box over them where their Sectionals and Regionals victories were announced, to the spotlights above that they once stood under.

"I'm going to miss it too," said Brad from the piano.

"Brad!" Brittany exclaimed. "You scared us."

"I knew you folks would end up here after the ceremony," Brad laughed. "I've been playing for you guys for the past four years, and I'd love to be your accompanist in the last song you sing here, as students."

**Song: "Bring on Tomorrow" from **_**FAME**_

Blaine: _We have arrived at a moment in our lives  
When the future passes into our hands  
We can find out, are we really strong enough  
To fulfill what the future demands_

_Brittany: We can stand on the edge_  
_And look out into space_  
_And be awed_  
_By the wonders we see_

_Artie: We can all make a pledge_  
_That the whole human race_  
_Will become what we want it to be_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: Bring on tomorrow  
Let it shine  
Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day  
It's yours and mine  
We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait_

_Tina: Long, long ago in a world we never made_  
_We were children who were making believe_  
_Tina & Brittany: Closing our eyes_  
_We were travelers in air_  
_To a land we would not want to leave_

_Sam: But the fairy tale land (Blaine: But this fairy tale land)_

_Fades away as we grow (Blaine: Fades away as we grow)  
And we all have to say our goodbyes (Blaine: Bye, bye, bye)  
Tina: And we now understand, that this world that we know  
Artie & Brittany: Can be ours if we open our eyes_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait  
Bring on tomorrow  
It's not too late_

_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_  
_Bring on tomorrow_  
_We can't wait_

_[CHORUS]_

_All: Bring on tomorrow  
We can't wait_

Applause came from the auditorium door.

"Marley! Mrs. Rose!" Blaine exclaimed. "What are you folks doing here?"

"We didn't get a chance to give you your graduation gifts," Millie said kindly, going on stage to give each of the five seniors $5 gift cards to The Lima Bean.

"We can't thank you guys enough," Sam said.

"I just want to thank you kids," Millie said. "You know, Marley and I had a pretty rough transition over here, but you made her, made both of us, feel so welcomed at this school, and that kind of kindness goes a long way."

"We love you guys," Blaine said kindly.

"Marley, I want to say something," Tina said. "I know that all year I've kind of been really hard on you. I let the newfound popularity get to my head, and I let my jealousy get in the way of making a friend as great as you."

"Tina, don't," Marley giggled. "I actually kind of wanted to apologize to you. I know that you didn't really get your shot in the spotlight like you had originally planned, and I'm really sorry that I was one of those people who kind of absorbed all the spotlight when it wasn't on you."

"Could be worse," Artie said. "You could be like Rachel who sort of shoved people out of the way to get into the spotlight."

"But you didn't do that," Tina said. "Marley, you've got a magnificent gift, and if one day you do become a top-selling recording artist, I'm going to look back and remember that I was in Glee Club with that girl. And, like Rachel would say, I'm going to hug you now."

Brittany brushed a tear out of her eye as she watched Tina and Marley hug it out.

"And thank you, to all of you, for making my first year at McKinley an amazing one," Marley said. "At my old school, I thought I was doomed to be a loner forever, but you guys really reintroduced meaning to my life. Like you said, Tina, it's all about opening yourself up to joy."

"Well, you guys have a good night," Millie said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" the five said.

"And thank you, Brad, for always being there for us," Tina said.

"Don't mention it," Brad said. "I'm really going to miss you all. Come back and visit!"

"Rest assured, we will," Sam said.

* * *

**And that's the end of the Class of 2013! Please check out my fanfic "Glee: Journey Through Season 5" to watch them enter their college years! :)**


End file.
